He's My Student!
by xo-lexi-ox
Summary: Troy is in his senior year at East high. Gabriella Montez is the new maths teacher will love blossom? Please review. T&G. M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**He's My Student**

**Chapter One**

It was the start of a new school year, kids lingered around the main entrance of the school delaying their time of having to go in, the sound of chatter echoing the halls as more students began to fill in, they hurriedly shoved bags into their lockers; heading off to see who was in their homeroom.

In a class down the long halls of East high, the noise of kids laughing and chucking screwed up balls of paper was heard as the principle, Mr Matsui walked in.

"Calm down kids," he said as he walked to the front of the class, he was dressed in a black suit with a grey tie and a white shirt. Following behind him was a young woman. She had long brown curly hair, that tumbled down her back and ended just after her shoulder, she had little make-up on; just a tint of blush, mascara and a clear shiny lip-gloss.

Her outfit consisted of some dark skinny jeans, on her feet where some shiny round toed red stilettos, a black tank top covered her upper body and she was carrying a matching red handbag.

She smiled biting her lip from nerves, that only increased as woof whistles were called as she turned to face them keeping the smile on her face at all times she shook her head at their behaviour.

"Alright class I'm afraid, that Miss Darbus has had to leave us. But we do have someone filling in and that would be this young lady here. Class this is Miss Montez, she'll be your teacher from now on," as these words left the principles mouth cheers echoed through the room. Mostly coming from the boys that where sat at the back.

"I'd tap that," Chad, a lad with a huge afro and guessing from the basketball tucked under his arm, he was a basketball player said to his best friend and his Captain who was sat behind him, putting his hand up for his best friend to high five him.

"Man she is hot," his friend Troy shouted as he clapped Chad's hand.

"Mr. Bolton, please," the principle said Troy just held up his hand in surrender, a cheeky smile adorning his tanned face.

"Sorry," he said the principle nodded.

"Well, have a great day." he said to Miss Montez she thanked him with a nod and he left.

"Right class what we are going to be doing today is I'm just going to go round learn all your names and learn a bit about you. Does that sound okay?" Miss Montez said as she shuffled something's around on her desk, lifting her head just in time to see the class nodding their heads.

"Alright let's start with you," she said pointing to a guy at the back and he stood up, his chair making a squeaking noise against the tiles as he did.

"My name is Jason Cross, I'm on the basketball team, I have two sisters, live down the street from here and I just turned 18," he said and sat down.

Miss Montez nodded and looked at the next person. They went round and finally got to the last row.

"My name is Sharpay Evans, I'm captain of the drama club, and I love to sing and dance oh and shop. Everyone loves to shop. I get my hair and nails done every weekend-" She trailed off.

"Okay Miss Evans." Miss Montez said politely and Sharpay nodded with a frown at being interrupted sitting down with a huff. Miss Montez nodded at the last person.

"My name is Troy Bolton; I'm Captain of the basketball team. My dads the coach at this school, I have an older sister who lives in L.A with a little lad named Ant and I turn 19 next Friday," he said.

"Well thank you Troy and the rest of you."

"Now that I've told you something about me can you tell us something about you?" Troy asked still standing.

"Like what?"

"Anything, we don't mind." Troy replied still standing, pushing the sleeve up, of his white and red t-shirt

"Okay," she said hesitantly not knowing where to start. "Urm my name's Gabriella Montez I'm 23 my birthday is June 20th and I recently Graduated UCLA with obviously, a teaching degree." She finished stepping of her desk.

"Nice," he said smiling and sat back down in his seat.

"Okay there's not that long left you guys can talk for the next 5 minutes and we'll start the work tomorrow."

"Alright," was the kid's response and started to chat away. Miss Montez sat at her desk writing down things for her next classes. She lifted her head to just check on the class and found Troy staring at her, he smiled at her and she shook her head smiling back and put her head back down to get on with her work. Not long after, the bell rang and she dismissed the class she must say her first day went eventful. She was walking down the hall at the end of the day when she bumped into someone.

"Oh my god miss I'm so sorry," Troy said, helping her pick up her things she dropped.

"That's okay. What are you still doing here? Didn't the bell ring like 10 minutes ago?" he nodded at her question as they stood.

"Yeah I have basketball practice,"

"Oh yeah, you're captain you right?"

"Yip," he said shoving his hands in his jean pockets.

"So how come your not at practice right now?" she asked.

"Oh I um left my kit in my locker; I just came to get it."

"Okay well good luck in practice and I will see you in class tomorrow," she said and walked off not intentionally swinging her hips as she walked.

"Wow," he whispered to himself and shook his head of the thoughts that were running into his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**He's My Student**

_**Chapter Two**_

The next week had been pretty much the same as her first day but she got to know more students and knew her way round the school a little better. She could have sworn Troy had been flirting with her all week; the thing that was worrying her though was she flirts back with him. She knows she not allowed or supposed to, it's just the way he looks at her and that smile. _Damn that smile and those gorgeous blue eyes!_ She tried to shake him out of her thoughts, think about something else, it didn't seem to be working and she knows the feeling she gets when he's around is bad and wrong, and that she's never felt like this with _anyone_ before never mind a student.

It was Troy's birthday; him and a few mates had gotten some fake I.D's and were going into town to make a night of it. They had been in a few pubs and now decided to go into a club. They had been dancing for a while when Troy put his hand to his mouth and gestured to Chad he was going to the bar to get a drink. He was stood there waiting for his drink when someone was pushed into him, she nearly fell but he caught her just in time.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a slurred shout so she could hear him over the music, she turned around looking down wiping the bit of spilt drink and nodded.

"Yeah thanks I think I've had one to many," she said laughing and he smiled. She looked up to thank whoever caught her to see the most amazing blue eyes, and instantly recognized him. "Oh my god Troy hey I didn't know it was you," she said putting her hands on his upper arms.

"Yeah, me and the guys come out for a few drinks."

"Oh yeah it's your birthday, Happy birthday!"

"Thanks! So how long have you been in here?"

"Oh not long, you enjoying your night so far?"

"Yeah it's been fun, so can I get you a drink?"

"Yeah sure, vodka and orange," she replied smiling and causing him so smile back as he waved over the bar tender and told him what she wanted to drink. They stayed at the bar chatting, having a few drinks, they were there for at least an hour, chatting about anything and everything, then her favourite song came on.

"Oh I love this song...Hiccup...dance with me?" she asked standing up off her stool, holding her hand out for him to take. He nodded taking her hand and followed her to the dance floor, after knocking down the remains of his pint. They danced for a good half an hour till they went back to the bar.

"Where are all your friends?" Gabriella asked leaning on the bar to keep her balance.

"Who knows, probably passed out in the toilets are something," he replied laughing, as he took a quick glance round the club to see if he could see any of his friends.

"Well I should probably get...hiccup...going, I so drunk. I don't even know where Taylor has gone." Stuttered Gabriella with a pout copying Troy's actions and glancing round the bar too see if she could find Taylor.

"Yeah come on I'll walk you home," he insisted and got their belongings and headed for the door. They laughed about anything and everything on the way to her house, her bumping into his side every so often. Her arm linked through his.

"Well this is me. I've had a great…hiccup…time tonight Troy, thanks," she said giggling as she hiccup-ed again also opening her front door. Which took longer than it should of done her having trouble trying to fit her key in the keyhole.

"You know what would make it even better," Troy stated in a whisper, she turned to look at him as he front door swung open.

"What?"

"A birthday kiss." he whispered with a cheeky smile, she giggled looking up at him and their eyes locked. Troy took a tentative step forward and her breath hitched as she looked into his shining blue eyes. She put her hands and his upper arms as his went to her hips bringing her into his frame. They both started to lean in and in what seemed like forever their lips finally locked. She instantly let his tongue in her mouth when asked for entrance, a brush against her lips. Running her hands softly up to his neck she started to walk backwards into her house. The kiss heated up as she began walk backwards up the stairs.

Kicking her shoes off as they arrived at the top, he ripped her top over her head as she yanked the buttons open on his shirt and chucked it, not caring where it landed. Second by second, more clothing was removed and where soon naked in front of each other on her double bed. He looked at her; giving her a chance to back out fortunately she smiled dazedly and lifted her head up to kiss him. Troy was hovering over her, their heavy pants hitting each other's faces. She moaned and let her head fall back onto her pillows as he sank into her, he began to set a pace and he moaned into her neck when she started met his every thrust. Gripping his shoulders before running her slender olive fingers through his slightly matted hair, she brought his face in view of hers to attach their lips.

"Oh god Troy," she moaned and he attacked her mouth again with his. Through this experience they learned each other's soft spots, despite their still slightly drunken state. Eventually falling asleep in the afterglow of both their thoughts, the amazing sex ever, cuddled together wrapped up in her sheets.

* * *

Troy woke up the next day and immediately regretted it when he opened his eyes, the sun shining through the blinds making his head hurt ten times more than it should have done, he blinked a few times to get rid of the sleepiness and looked around noticing he was in one he was un familiar with, he turned to the side as he felt the bed move and saw the girl that had been on his thoughts for 2 weeks and he smiled lazily. Then the fact that she was his teacher came to his mind and frowned in disappointment. He went to get out of the bed but stopped as she started to stir, he just stared at her as she opened her eyes and smiled at him turning over to get back comfortable. Almost as soon as did she instantly whipped her head back round to look at him but the pain shooting through her caused her to cringe and hold her forehead.

"Ow, bad idea," she hissed sitting up.

"Yeah." Troy whispered, "i take it we um, you know?" he said gesturing between the two of them awkwardly clearing his throat, she picked up the sheet and looked down at her self.

"Yeah," she whispered sitting up against the white headboard bringing the sheet with her.

"Okay," he said stretching it out the word; there were a few minutes silence before he spoke again.

"Do you have like any aspirin or something?"

"Yeah in the bathroom, can you get me two please?"

"Yeah sure," he said grabbing his boxers and slipping them on. Gabriella bit her lip and forced her self to look away as he put them on but not before she caught a glimpse of his bottom, which for an unknown reason to her made her blush. Troy entered the bathroom and took a deep breath; turning on the cold water he ran it over his face to refresh himself before getting a glass of water and four aspirin from the cabinet. He took his two and went back into the bedroom and gave her the glass, 2 tablets and sat back down in the bed.

"So I take it this is bad?" Troy sighed, Gabriella nodding in agreement at his words.

"So bad,"

"Man I wish you weren't my teacher," Troy said softly leaning against the head bored next to her, taking her hand in hers and playing with her fingers.

"Yeah me too, why couldn't have been born a year earlier," He chuckled softly and kissed her head, which she involuntarily leaned into. "I hate the situation we're in. I hate to admit it but I've been thinking about you, a lot. I know it's wrong. And I'd love to meet up with you again."

"Yeah I know. We'll act like it never happened," he said with a defeated sigh hearing the 'but' coming on in her sentence, continuing to play with her fingers.

"Well I better leave you to get on with your day," he said after a comfortable silence about to drop her hand before she spoke.

"Do you want something to eat before you go?"

"Yeah sure, I'd like that." He said and she smiled as she got out of bed and shoved some Pyjama's on. Troy sat on the bed with a smile on his face as he watched her get dressed she turned to meet his gaze and blushed a bit looking down.

"You're all I think about too." He said into the silence and she laughed again, putting her hair up into a bun.

"So that's why you're failing my class?"

"Yeah probably," he said laughing back getting out of the bed and he shoving his clothes on. They went down stairs and she made them some breakfast. They ate it making small talk. With the way they where talking and getting along, it's like they'd been friends forever but before they knew it, it was past noon and Troy had to be home.

"Well I guess I better go," he said waking to the door, dropping his bowl in the sink.

"Yeah," she said trying to hide her disappointment. She walked to the door and he turned to face her.

"Well I guess I'll see you Monday," he said quietly.

"See you Monday." She whispered opening the front door and he stepped out. Turning round to face her he couldn't hold it in; he leaned down and kissed her surprised when she didn't pull back.

"See you Monday." He whispered.

"Bye Troy." Gabriella whispered back with a smile and watched him walk down her drive, hands shoved into his jeans pocket. She sighed closing her eyes and lent her head back on the now closed door. The weekend went far too quickly for Gabriella's liking. She couldn't stop thinking if it was going to be weird seeing Troy when school started.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

He's My Student

Chapter Three

Before she knew it she was walking down the now familiar halls of East High to her classroom. Not long after she got there she hardly had time to collect her thoughts before Troy's class started to come in. Taking a deep breath, she pushed her nerves away.

"Morning class, today I've set up a little test to learn more about what you know and don't. Like you're strong and week points in this subject. Does that sound okay? Its not hard and it shouldn't take that long," she said handing out the tests. Making an echo of groans sound out throughout the classroom. "Come on it's not that bad and when you've finished you can just chat." She laughed as they shut up almost instantly. "Thought so," Gabriella ended with a grin.

"Gabriella, can i borrow pen please?" Troy asked not bothering to put his hand up or even look up from the sheet that landed on his desk seconds ago. Feeling eyes on him he looked up to see the class looking at him, frowning he muttered a 'What?'

"Yeah sure," Gabriella said getting him one out of from one of her draws in her desk.

"What?" Troy asked louder when they hadn't stop staring.

"You called her Gabriella," Chad whispered causing Troy to look at him as if saying 'so that's her name', but then he clicked that he was in school, and her name's Miss Montez.

"Ah, i mean miss can I borrow a pen please? Miss," he said rubbing the back his neck embarrassedly.

"Here you go and try not to bit the end of this one," she said smiling, he smiled back and took the pen off her.

"Is there anyone who will be able to tutor on Tuesdays in here after school?" Gabriella asked twenty five minutes later having just finished marking their work from her first two weeks previous. She looked up in time to see her class shake their heads no. _Damn it_ she thought.

"Okay that's fine," she ended and sat at her desk, she sighed before she spoke again. "Troy can you come over here for a minute please?"

"Hey, what's up?" he asked sitting on a chair in front of her desk.

"Are you free Tuesday nights straight after school?"

"Nope I have to pick my daug.. I mean sister up from pre school and then i have her all night till Wednesday morning," she inwardly frowned at his mistake, _was he about to say daughter? No he couldn't possibly he's only just turned 19_ she thought.

"Okay then what night are you free after school?"

"Urm Monday," she sighed.

"I go to Taylor's on Mondays."

"Gabs, what's this about?" he asked then leaned over the desk so he was closer to her, so only she could hear. "You want a night like Fridays?" her eyes went wide as she looked up and met his smirk.

"Troy please can you not mention that? I could lose my job."

"Chill out I won't. I actually like you for a math teacher."

"Thanks Troy."

"Anytime," he answered with a wink, she blushed a bit at this look and instantly cursed herself for it, it was a good job she was sitting down or she would have fell over.

"Anyway this is not about us well it is but not in that way."

"Then what's up?" he asks again.

"You need tutoring, your grades have seriously dropped and as you have just witnessed no one can do it, so i am going to have to. But we have no free nights to do so." she whispered.

"I thought I told you I have a free house on Tuesday nights," he said also whispering.

"Troy I can't come to your house, do you know what would happen if i got caught there?"

"Why? You're only teaching me maths."

"Yeah I know that but-" Gabriella trailed off.

"But what?" he said smiling knowing her caught her out and she blushed and looked down again.

"What are you doing to me Troy? It isn't funny anymore," she said only loud enough for him to hear.

"Pretty much the same thing you're doing to me. Do you know you haven't left my mind since I left your place?"

"Ditto," she said with a frown and leant back in her chair. "This is why Troy, if were alone and all these feelings are up in the air then one of us is going to act on them and i cant let that happen. I've worked really hard for this job." She said trying to convince her self more than him.

"Then I won't let that happen. Come on if one of us do act then I'll stop it," he said disappointment in his voice. "I'd rather have you as a friend, what ever than not at all, please come on, we can do this. My dad will kick me off the team if my grades aren't good enough, I need to get them back up before the time report cards come round." she looked at him for a minute then sighed again.

"Okay, fine meet me here right after school a week tomorrow and I'll follow you to your place, deal?"

"Deal," he said smiling and she smiled back and shaking her head. He got up and made his way back to his seat.

"What was that about?" Chad asked as Troy sat back down.

"I'm failing maths," was all Troy said.

"What? You've always aced it!"

"Yeah well I've had a lot of things on my mind."

"Are you okay? You seem frustrated,"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Troy, Chad, can you talk after you've finished the test please?" Gabriella asked nicely. Chad nodded and got back to work. Troy looked at her she smirked and put her head back down. He got his phone out and sent her a text. Gabriella felt her phone vibrating in her pocket and frowned _who could this be? _She thought opening her phone after getting it out of her pocket to see she had one new text message. When she read it her jaw nearly hit the floor, she had to read it again to make sure she read it right, it read.

_You maybe the boss in the classroom but I'm the boss in the bedroom x Troy x_

**Troy how did you get my number?** **Gabi x**

She texted back making sure not to look at him to make it obvious she was texting him.

_I have my sources._

**Troy you can't keep saying and sending me things like this.**

_I know I'm sorry, it's just, I like you, really like you. I mean I haven't felt what I feel when I'm around you before. I'm sorry it won't happen again I'll keep my self to myself. Friends? :-)_

**I feel the same, i do, but we cant, we both can get into a lot of trouble. Yeah were friends. Now put your phone away in class :-p**

She put hers away and looked up to see Troy putting his in his pocket and getting on with the test she set him. Not long after, the bell rang and she dismissed them collecting their papers, she sat back in her chair and sighed again. _Why the hell does he have this affect on me? Why?_ She thought, _well next week at his can't possibly end well._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**He's My Student**

**_Chapter 4_**

TUESDAY ~ a week later

Gabriella sighed once again; she was doing that a lot lately. She was now in her classroom waiting for Troy as she was going over to his place to help him on his on math. She also needed to tell him something once they'd finished, she'd thought long and hard about it and was pretty happy with her decision. If she held out any longer she was sure she would die. Packing the things in her bag she needed, she heard the door open and looked up see Troy had walked in.

"Hey Miss, you ready to go?"

"Yes and school's over It's Gabriella." she smiled and walked over to him and he smiled back.

"Okay Gabriella, you ready?" He asked again, the smile never leaving her face she nodded making small talk as they made there way to their cars.

"Okay so where am I going?" she asked.

"Well i have to nip to St Louis Pre School, here are the directions to my house and here's the key, there's no one in so make your self home."

"You're giving me your house key? Just like that. How do you know I'm not a burglar?"

"I don't but I trust you," Troy answered simply giving her a smile as he got into his car.

She smiled a bit dazedly at his words albeit a bit shocked and got into her own car following his directions.

Troy sighed distractedly as he made his way onto the main road. _Damn it, I'm gunna' have to tell her,_ he thought as he made his way to his daughter's pre school. It didn't take long as it was only a few minutes away, he walked in and she spotted instantly.

"Daddy!" she shouted running over to him. Her curls bouncing as she ran to him.

"Hey princess," he said picking her up, a smile instantly coming onto his face. All worries of telling Gabriella far from his mind. "Wow what's this? Have you drawn a picture?" Troy asked and she nodded vigoursly.

"For wou," she said pushing it towards him.

"Wow, that's really pretty baby, thank you," he said and she smiled kissing his cheek after he kissed hers as the teacher came over.

"Hey Troy,"

"Hey, has she been okay?" he asked and the teacher smiled.

"She's been great as always, but she might be hungry she didn't eat her dinner."

"Oh, okay I'll make her something when I get in. You ready?" he asked and Sydney nodded.

"Well we'll see ya' tomorrow morning," he said to the teacher she nodded bidding goodbye with a wave. "What do you want to eat when we get in Syd?" he asked putting her in her car seat and making his way back to his place once he was fastened in.

"Nuggets," she shouted and he smiled.

"Nuggets it is. What else have you done today?" Troy asked glancing at her in his rear view mirror.

"Pwaying with Howey, James and Bradwee," she listed counting them on her fingers. (Holly, James and Bradley)

"So you had a good time then?"

"Yeah, you me pway Barbie's with me get wome." she asked and he sighed sadly as he parked on his drive way and got out going over to her side of the car, to get her out.

"Maybe later baby, I have some one over who's helping me with school work, today?"

"Okay,"

"You're a good girl you know that?"

"Yes," she said nodding and he laughed kissing her head as he opened the door to his house.

"Gabriella," he shouted putting Sydney down watching as she ran straight to the playroom. "I'll bring you dinner in soon okay?" he said to Sydney's running figure.

"Okay." Was the little girl's reply as she disappeared from sight.

"In here," was Gabriella's voice coming from the dining room/kitchen

"Hey, you find this place okay?" he said.

"Yeah no problems. I set the work up in here, I hope that's that okay?"

"That's fine, I'll not be sec I just have to put some dinner on for Sydney," she assumed that was his 'sister' and nodded.

"Oh yeah there's no rush," Gabriella said with a wave of her hand and sat down at the table as he went over to put some food in the oven for Syd.

They got started on his tutoring; just the basics while Sydney's food was cooking and just as it was almost done Sydney come in dry tears on her cheeks and bottom lip sticking out.

"Hey princess what's up?" Troy asked seeing her walk in, picking her up as he stopped at his chair.

"Daddy I'm hungwey, hurt my fwinger well," she whimpered holding up said finger, her lip still quivering.

"Aww, you want daddy to kiss it better?" and she nodded with a hiccup. "Is that better?" He asked and she nodded starting to bend it, causing Troy to laugh and kiss her forehead as she put her head on his shoulder. "Your dinners nearly ready now you want something to drink?"

"Bwackcuwant pwease," was the tiny voice from his shoulder and he nodded setting her down in her high chair near the table. Gabriella sat there shocked; eyebrows rose not knowing what to say.

"Daddy friend?" asked Syd pointing at Gabriella.

"Syd don't point please and yeah she's daddies' friend, she's helping me with school work," Troy said giving her the juice she asked for in a purple juice bottle, handles at either side which she gripped as she guzzled the drink down. Syd smiled at Gabriella only putting the drink down when Gabriella asked her a question.

"Hey what's your name?" Gabriella asked softly, a smile of adoration crossing her face as she took in the cutie before her.

"Sydney,"

"Wow, that's a pretty name," Gabriella said smiling; Sydney seemed to have forgotten about her sore finger and had a huge grin on her face. After giving Sydney her nuggets when they'd cooled down, Troy sat down next to her helping her eat them and had filled up her drink. The awkward silence was too much; Gabriella couldn't stand it so she decided to speak.

"Wow, Troy, she looks like you." she said smiling and Troy smiled nervously back, scratching the back of his neck

"Thanks,"

"How old is she?"

"She's just turned 2,"

"Aaaww she's adorable, where's her mom?" and she could of swore she saw him tense at the mention of her.

"Don't no, and I couldn't quite care." Was all he said, she looked shocked at his words and decided to leave the subject at that. He sighed and decided to elaborate.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. Her mom, wow, well i was seeing her for about 2 months and she was a month pregnant when we broke up. When Sydney was born she said she wanted nothing to do with her because she had a future ahead of her or something, so I had a DNA a test to make sure she was mine like she was claiming, turns out she is so I couldn't leave her with her mom knowing she was mine and because she said she wanted nothing to do with her. Who knows what she could have done with Syd. Now I can't imagine my life without her," he finished looking at Sydney smiling brushing her hair out of her face; Syd smiled back and waved half a nugget hanging out her mouth. Gabriella was on the verge of tears.

"Oh my god I think that's probably the sweetest thing ever I have ever heard of." He just smiled thankfully at her not knowing what else to say. "Does like all your friends now about her and stuff? I mean you told me she was your sister."

"What? Oh yeah they know. And about that I'm sorry I don't actually know why I said that."

"Don't worry about it. Wow I can't believe you have a daughter," she said smiling.

"What are you trying to say?" he asked mocking hurt and she smiled.

"Nothing just you being in school and everything you wouldn't think you'd have a little girl that's all," he smiled shaking his head. "Anyway you still haven't told me how you got my number?" He smirked at her before answering.

"I saw it on your fridge that day I was over yours, I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken it."

"Its fine, don't worry about it, just don't tell anyone you've got it okay?" Gabriella advised and he nodded.

"Finished," Syd shouted giving him her now empty bowl.

"Wow, where you hungry baby?" he asked laughing and Sydney giggled with a nod.

"Choclate," she said clapping her hands and Troy got up getting her some chocolate buttons for her from the cupboard above the breakfast bar handed her them to her only to have the 2 year old push them away with a groan.

"No, wike gwandma," she said folding her arms.

"Huh?" Troy asked confused, Gabriella smiled and got up.

"Were do you keep the bowls?" she asked and he pointed to a cupboard, he watched her as she went and got one, took the buttons off of him and emptied them in the bowl and gave them to the little girl in the high chair.

"Yay fank wou," Syd shouted instantly digging in, Gabriella smiled in satisfaction, taking back her seat at the dining table.

"How did you know how to do that?" Troy asked also sitting back down.

"That's how I used to have mine when I was younger."

"See," was Syd's taunting voice and Gabriella laughed at his mock look of shock.

"Oh yeah what about see if the tickle monster comes?" he teased and Sydney screamed with laughter as her dad tickled her stomach gently, Gabriella smiled as she saw Troy interact with her.

"What?" Troy asked as he saw her smiling at them.

"Oh nothing its just I can't believe her mom said that about her, she's adorable."

"Yeah well she's a biatch," Troy said and sat back in his seat.

"And to see her look up to you like that, it's amazing." She gushed and he just looked down trying to hide his red face.

"Biatch," Sydney said, Troy's head shot round and she laughed at his serious face, a big chocolate ring round her mouth.

"Oi ah naughty, don't say that."

"Sowwy daddy," she said, giving him her best puppy dog eyes and he smiled shaking his head at her.

"Its okay baby lets get you cleaned up," he said picking her up and taking her to the cupboard to get the baby wipes.

"All clean you go and play I'll be in soon okay?" she nodded and ran off.

"Okay what next?" Troy asked as he sat back down in his previous seat.

"There's not much you need to do it's just the division in algebra, do this and if you can do that then you've just not been concentrating." she said handing him a question.

"Done," he said after a few minutes she took it off him.

"Troy you got everything right what's going on in class?" he shrugged.

"Who knows? My mind drifts off to the hot teacher at the front of the class room." he said smiling at pink tint that suddenly appeared on her face.

"Well if you can do this then there's no problem, just try and concentrate please?" she answered narrowing her eyes at him playfully.

"Yeah sure," he said nodding. "So are we done here?"

"Yip I think so," she said smiling putting her stuff away.

"You want to stay a while and come play with Syd, we could order pizza?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure," Answered a still smiling Gabriella and she followed him into the playroom.

"Hey princess what you playing?" he asked sitting down next to her Gabriella following but sitting at the other side.

"Dowies," she answered as Gabriella picked one up. (Dollies)

"What's her name?" she asked.

"Gabella," she answered Troy's eyebrows rose.

"That's like my name," Gabriella informed handing her the doll back and Sydney smiled at her as they began to play. They spent about an hour and a half playing with her till it was about 7 and time for her to go to bed.

"Should we go put a DVD on in bed for you and get your jama's on?" Troy asked as she yawned and nodded, he picked her up and about to take her up when she moaned.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Gabella come," she said and Gabriella stood up and followed them to her room. He put her down and she got her own jama's out the draw and went to Gabriella with them instead of Troy.

"You want me to put them on for you?" Gabriella asked and she nodded. "Okay come here then," she said and put Sydney on her knee putting her bright pink nighty on for her. She brushed her teeth and got in bed.

"What DVD you want to watch?" and she pointed to the one she always watched causing Troy to laugh. "I should have known," he said chuckling.

"Goodnight princess," Troy whispered and he kissed her forehead.

"Night daddy wove you," she said her eyes already glued to the tele.

"I love you too," he said back and he kissed her forehead one last time.

"Bye Gabella,"

"Night Syd," and they left her watching her DVD. I know she's a little young to be staying in her own room but she insisted she was a big girl. They sat on the couch in the living room and Troy turned the tele on.

"So you wanna' stay a bit, watch a movie or something? I mean you don't have to if you..." her lips on his interrupted him.

"You talk too much," she said inches away from his face. "I've got something I wanna' talk to you about." She said readjusting her self on his settee and he nodded for her to continue, "i've been thinking well more like moping actually and Taylor, my friend said something to me and it made me realise that I always do things to make other people happy not for myself. So when she questioned what me 'what makes you happy?' one person ran through my mind. It was you. " She whispered.

"Are you serious?" He asked back in a whisper.

"Yeah you're all I ever thought about these past two weeks," she said truthfully and he smiled brushing a curl behind her ear. "I can't stop thinking about you Troy. And if you want I'm willing to risk it. Not so much risk it as in walk into school holding hands but you only have a few months of school left. I've been thinking about it and I figured I do something for myself for once. I mean i totally under stand if you don't wanna," she said shaking her hands.

"Are you serious?" he asked again and she nodded.

"Yeah I think- no I know I am," she interrupted herself smiling. "So what do you say? You wanna' give us ago?"

"But what if we get caught and you loose your job? Then that will be my fault."

"No it won't I'm the one suggesting it and I can always find another job if I don't get arrested first," she joked and he smiled. "I know I said what I said but after thinking about it I'd rather you have you as a boyfriend than my friend." she whispered smiling. "If you don't want to then just say and we can be friends. I'd rather be a friend to you than not speak at all," she finished and he smiled.

"You really wanna be with me? You have me you have Syd as well." he said seriously.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Syd doesn't change the way I feel about you in fact it makes me like you more." Gabriella admitted smiling; he chuckled and kissed her on the lips. "So you wanna be with me?" she asked hopefully biting her bottom lip.

"More than anything," he whispered looking straight into her eyes; she smiled as he leant into kiss her again.

"What movie you wanna watch?" he asked as they pulled back.

"Do you have transformers? I've not seen it yet."

"Are you serious?" he asked putting it in and she nodded. "Oh my god I love this film," he said and sat down next to her, he lifted his arm for her to sit next to him and she did. They sat watching the film in silence when she realized it was 9 o'clock she broke it.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked looking up at him he turned to look at her and nodded.

"What's up?"

"Where are your parents?"

"There not here," he said and she laughed.

"I can see that. They don't live here do they?" he shook his head no.

"Nope they helped me buy this place just after Syd was born. All we needed was things like knives and forks, beds. The wardrobes and everything they left. Oh and this couch is new too."

"Wow that's really nice of them to do that."

"Yeah that's my mom for you," he said laughing. "What about you? Have you always lived around here?"

"Ah no I moved here about a year ago, my mom and dad died in a car crash and i couldn't stay there so I came here. I still have their house and everything,"

"I'm sorry."

"Hey don't worry about it, you didn't know. I lived in new York before i came here though."

"Really? New York, wow."

"Yeah so you've not lived here long then have you, it's a pretty nice place," she said looking round.

"Thanks," she smiled and rested her head back on his shoulder. The movie finished not long after and they started to talk about each other, learning things about the other. Sneaking in the odd kiss and cuddle, even tickle fight here and there. When she looked at the clock she gasped.

"Oh my god half 11 already." Gabriella said standing up he followed her switching the light of as they walked out of the family room.

"Hey you don't have to go you know, its late and you never know what could happen, come on." he said leading her up the stairs and she smiled slightly. Once she entered his room she realized she had nothing to sleep in.

"I don't have any clothes to sleep in," she whispered causing him to chuckle quietly and he handed her some of his basketball shorts and t-shirt.

"Here, you can use these."

"Thank you," she said and went into the bathroom to change, a few minutes later Troy knocked on the door.

"Can i come in," was Troy's' voice and she opened the door.

"I just need to brush my teeth, here there's a new toothbrush it's never been used," he said getting her the tooth brush, she was just stood there eyes glued to his chest as all he had on were his boxers, he smirked as he looked where she was looking.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" she asked as she cleared her throat and shook her head as if to rid herself of thoughts that entered her mind.

"Yeah, this is a brand new toothbrush you wanna' use it?"

"Yeah thanks," she said taking it off him. They came out a few minutes later and went to the bed, Troy jumped in straight away with a tired sigh but she hesitated.

"I don't bite," he said laughing and she slowly but surely got in.

"Yeah I know I just feel nervous for some reason," she whispered head on the pillow he smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Don't be." he said yawning and she smiled at him. "You look hot in my clothes," he whispered pecking her lips again. She giggled softly before hitting him on the arm gently.

"Night," she whispered as she yawned again, she faintly heard him say it back as she fell asleep almost instantly. Sitting up with a jump, Gabriella looked down to what had woke her when she saw Syd tugging at the sheet, wanting to get in.

"Hey Syd are you okay?" she asked in whisper sitting up to pick her up and put her in the bed next to her and Troy, glancing at the alarm clock on Troy's bedside table that was flashing 3:59am.

"Waked up, stay here wou wand daddy pwease?" Syd explained tiredly, rubbing her eyes and clutching her teddy.

"Of course you can, go back to sleep for a bit okay?" Gabriella whispered back smiling and she nodded snuggling into the bed going back to sleep as did Gabriella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**He's My Student**

**_Chapter 5_**

TWO MONTHS LATER ~ end of November-ish!

Troy woke up around seven; he got out of bed quietly not to wake Gabriella and as he turned to look at her he found Syd in there as well, he smiled shaking his head and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower. When he came out he found them both playing on the bed.

"Morning," he said rubbing his hair with a towel.

"Morning," Gabriella said as he came over to kiss her.

"Ew daddy," Sydney said and they pulled apart laughing, Gabriella playfully tickling her stomach.

"Come on we'll go and get you dressed while daddy gets dressed," Syd jumped off the bed, holding Gabriella's hand, ready to go out and pick her outfit.

"Gabriella you don't have to." Troy responded but was interruppted.

"I want to and if you don't hurry you'll be late," she said and kissed him again before leaving to get the two year old cutie ready. She knew Troy; she knew he was feeling like she _had_ to get Syd ready. Truthfully Gabriella loved doing it, Syd was a total cutie and Gabriella loves her more and more each day. She had to tell him this soon, so he would stop _fretting _Gabriella thought with a smile. When they went down stairs they saw Troy making breakfast.

"What time are you in school again?" Troy asked handing Syd her breakfast as Gabriella put her in her high chair.

"I start at 10, got a meeting shouldn't last long though."

"Okay cool, so you'll be teaching our class?"

"Yeah and I want you to concentrate okay?" Gabriella replied with a playful glare

"Yes Mrs M," he said smirking and she tapped him on the arm lightly.

"School," Syd shouted as she finished her breakfast.

"Trust me you won't be that excited when you're my age," he said cleaning her face and picked her up, Syd looked at him not having a clue what he was talking about.

"Okay we gotta' bounce," Troy said.

"Well can I go home in these clothes and bring them back some other time?" Gabriella asked looking down at the shirt and shorts she wears when she sleeps over at his house.

"Yeah sure there's no rush, remember when you leave the door locks automatically-,"

"Door locks automatically I know. I just hope I don't forget my car keys, again!"

"That's sounds like a pretty good idea," Troy said laughing

"Daddy, come on." Syd said putting her coat on and he chuckled.

"I'm coming," he called to Syd then turned back to Gabriella. "Okay well I'll see you later," he said and pecked her lips, leaving a few light kisses.

"Bye," she said in between kisses, before leaning down to the two year old. "Bye Syd have a good day at school okay?" she said crouching down zipping her coat.

"Bye Gabella," she said and hugged her before they left. Gabriella didn't stay that much longer, she drank her coffee, got her things, made sure she had her car keys and left.

* * *

"Troy what is with you today? Well not just today this past month actually. You're acting weird and happy," Chad said as they went into maths. Last period.

"Thanks, thanks a lot. But nothing why?"

"I don't no but what ever it is keep it up, you did well in free period workout today," he said and Troy laughed.

"What ever dude," Troy said smiling sitting in his seat as the rest of the class started to pile in.

"Sorry I'm late guys I got stuck in a traffic jam, on my way back from lunch." Gabriella said walking to her desk, as she turned around to face her class Troy wolf whistled at her outfit, she had dark skinny jeans with a dark blue top and dark blue heels and her hair down and slightly curly and a black hand bag. She blushed a bit. He did that to her.

"Thanks, but not in my classroom okay? Anyway today we're just going to some basic algebra," the class groaned. "It's not that bad once you know how to do it," and she explained and they seemed to get it straight away, so she handed some work sheets out and she bent down next to Troy, he smiled.

"You look nice," he whispered and she smiled at him.

"Thanks, you remember how to do this?" he nodded "Shout me if you need any help okay?" and he nodded again still grinning and as she walked away he watched her ass.

"Dude you're so whipped!" Chad stated and Troy sighed.

"Yeah," he whispered to himself smiling and got on with the work sheet. The class went way to quick for Troy.

"Troy come on, what are you doing? Where gunna be late for practice," Chad said from the door.

"You go ahead I need to ask her about these questions and then go to my locker,"

"Yeah sure," Chad said smirking and left, Troy walked over to her desk and sat down on it.

"Hey," she said smiling at him, standing up.

"Hey, so what you doing later?"

"Nothing much why?"

"Oh nothing you wanna' come round mine for a bit I know I said I'd take you out tonight but Syd got sent home from school today, she didn't feel well."

"Aw is she okay?" Gabriella asked concern instantly covering her face.

"Yeah she's fine my mom picked her up and said she wanted to see some one called Gabella to help her feel better," he said smiling as Gabriella beamed when he told her Syd wanted to see her.

She smiled, "Aw, you want me to go and pick her up and take her home I'm finished here."

"You sure?"

"Yeah definitely, but your mom won't mind though right?"

"No I'll phone her now and tell her. You sure you're not busy I mean she's fine at my moms' you could just come by later," she smiled knowing his insecurities where edging their way back up and stood in front of him putting her arms around his neck as his naturally rested on her hips.

"Its fine really, I want to," she said smiling he smiled back and she kissed him before he made the phone call. Eventually hanging up the phone after he explained about five times what Gabriella looked like, what she was wearing even what earrings she was wearing, his mom finally hung up. He couldn't blame her though, she was practically handing her grandchild over to a stranger, well not to Syd.

"She okay with it?" Troy nodded stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

"Yeah are you sure okay with this? I mean, I feel like I'm pushing her on you."

"Troy look at me," she putting her fingers under his chin. "I want to do this I wouldn't have offered if I didn't okay?" she said seriously and he grinned at her maybe he's catching on I love looking after her Gabriella thought as she saw his grin and smiled back at him.

"Okay," and she kissed him again. "You're the best you know that?"

"I know," she said hugging him laughing. "I'll see you after practice okay?" and he nodded. He stopped her as she got to the classroom door.

"Brie?" she turned as he said this. "Your gunna need this to get in my house," he said holding his house key she walked quickly over to him and took it.

"Right. Wait I don't even know were I'm going," Gabriella said a frantic look quickly covering her heart shaped face and he chuckled.

"My door number is 133," Troy started to explain but was didn't get far.

"Yeah so?"

"Let me finish," she gave him an apologetic smile as he shook his head again laughing. "On the same side as my house hers is further up, number 173."

"Oh, wow that's cool well I'll see you after practice okay?" and he nodded. She got halfway across the classroom before she turned and went back to kiss him goodbye.

"See you later," Gabriella said and made her way out of the classroom for real. Troy smiled shaking his head walking out the classroom seconds after. _Man what the heck is she doing to me?_ He thought with a smile as he made his way to the gym. He was changed and ready for practice within a matter of seconds.

"Troy were the heck have you been?" Coach or also known as Mr Bolton asked.

"Oh I had to make a phone call to mom, Syd's sick," Troy answered said,

"She okay?" He asked instantly, concern crossing his face, Troy nodded with a smile. "Okay then lets get started,"

WITH GABRIELLA

"169 171 173 a ha here we are," she said to herself and got out the car. She took a deep breathe before knocking on the door.

"Hey you must be Gabriella," Who she assumed was Troy's mom, stated opening the door and she nodded.

"Yes and you must be Mrs. Bolton, nice to meet you/" Gabriella said shaking her hand.

"That's me, you too and come on in," Mrs Bolton answered with a smile opening the door wider. "She's in the front room," She informed and Gabriella nodded following her.

"Gabella," Syd said tiredly climbing off the settee walking over to her, Gabriella placing her on her hip when she reached her.

"Hey are you okay?" she asked and felt the little girl shake her head no against her shoulder, Gabriella smiled at her softly, kissing her head.

"Wome," was all Syd said. (Home)

"Okay come on let's get you home,"

"Bye bye Syd," Waved Mrs Bolton. "Thanks for coming for her, she's been asking for you."

"Yeah, Troy said," Gabriella, replied making her way to the front door.

"Really? Where have you seen Troy?"

"At school, oh I'm his math's teacher, his old one retired I think," she said and Lucille laughed.

"You look awfully young to be a math's teacher,"

"Thanks, I skipped a few grades," she said chuckling.

"So how do you know Syd?"

"Oh I came by his place yesterday, he was failing it but when i gave him some questions he totally aced them I think he was just distracted."

"I can see why, you're a pretty young lady," Lucille said and Gabriella laughed.

"Thanks anyway I better get this little one home,"

"Okay see you later."

"Bye," she said and Syd waved tiredly.

"Here we are, home sweet home," Gabriella said quietly in a song song sorta voice. "Should we give you some medicine and then go lie down together?" Gabriella suggested and she felt her nod again against her shoulder. She went into the kitchen and more or less found the calpol straight away, she read the instructions gave Syd a little spoonful as she is only yound and made her some juice. As she walked past the front door she took the latch off so Troy just had to push the handle down and could walk in, as she had his front door key.

"Daddy bed," Syd said quietly and Gabriella led the way. She took hers and Syd's shoes off and climbed under the covers.

"You have a little sleep okay? You'll feel better when you wake up." Reassured Gabriella.

"Wou too," she said and Gabriella nodded.

"Me too," Gabriella concluded and Syd cuddled into Gabriella, it didn't take long till they were both fast asleep. Around half 4 Troy walked in his house and took the latch off he didn't like that being on and went to look for his girls. They weren't in the playroom or the front room, so he went up stairs and found them in his bed, he smiled and kissed both their foreheads before leaving to go take a shower.

At approximately 6 o'clock, Gabriella and a now feeling better Syd walked down stairs to find Troy in the living room.

"Hey," he said as he saw them entere the room.

"Daddy," she said holding her hands out to go to him.

"Hey princess, how you feeling? You okay now?" he said wrapping his arms around her and she nodded against as she fell comfortably in his chest.

"Gab makes me better," she said and Troy smiled as Gabriella sat down next to them.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, was my mom okay when you went to pick her up?"

"Oh yeah she was great,"

"Did she ask how you know Syd?"

"Yeah I just said that I came over last week helping you with your maths,"

"What did she say?" he said laughing, Syd still on his knee playing with anything she could find.

"She looked shocked and I said I think you were just distracted because you aced the questions I gave you."

"Yeah I've always benn clever at math's its a curse." Troy said jokingly and Gabriella laughed.

"You know what she said to me?"

"Go on what," he said slightly dreading it.

"She said I was a pretty young lady," Gabriella said a teasing smile on her lips

"She said that?"

"Yip,"

"Wow that's embarrassing."

Gabriella giggle, "she seems nice."

"Did you tell her we were dating?"

"No I figured we should wait a while you know?" Suggested Gabriella putting her head against the back of the couch and he nodded and gave her a quick kiss.

"You hungry or anything?"

"Yeah," Syd said causing Troy to laugh and get up, Syd still placed on his hip.

"You?"

"Nah I'm fine," Gabriella replied and he nodded turning to Syd.

"Okay what do you want?"

"Dogs," Gabriella frowned as she said this.

"You mean hot dogs sausages," Troy corrected laughing and she nodded. "Okay go to Gabriella and I'll go make you some."

Gabriella had her on her knee playing with her when Syd asked her a question, 20 minutes later.

"You be my mommy please?" her head cocked to one side. Gabriella's jaw dropped slightly in shock but was more pleased that the young girl saw her that way and smiled at the cute expression Syd had on her face, awaiting her answer.

"Do you want me to be your mommy?" Gabriella asked grinning and Syd nodded. "Then yeah I don't see why not," Syd jumped up and down on her knee as soon as the words left her mouth and Gabriella laughed.

"Yay thank you," the two year old said chucking her arms around the brunette who happily hugged back.

"Anytime," she said and picked her up to take her into the kitchen.

"Oh hey I was just about to bring these in," Troy said as they appeared at the dining room table and he put them on the table of her high chair as Gabriella set her in it. Not two seconds she was in it she started to eat them.

"You want a drink?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"Yeah sure coffee please," Gabriella answered and sat down next to Syd, she waited a few minutes till he sat and gave her, her coffee.

"She likes you, i'm glad," Troy said as watched Syd let her help her with the food when she needed it, obviously.

"You could say that," Gabriella said smiling weirdly, Troy thought when she took a sip of her coffee.

"Am i missinh something?" he asked pointing between the two, a worried from taking over his face.

"Watch this." She whispered to Troy and he nodded with a curious look. "Syd tell daddy what you asked me in the front room," Syd looked at her with what was supposed to be a confused look and Gabriella had to whisper to let her remember, she grinned, a few front teeth showing when she did remember.

"Gabella my mommy," Gabriella laughed when she saw Troy's facial expression when he took in what his daughter had just said.

"Oh my god and your okay with this?" he asked nervously, shock immediately covering his face.

"Of course I am Troy she's adorable, it'd be a horrible thing to do to say no and plus i didn't want to say no I kinda like the idea of being a mom," she said putting a hand on his cheek and he quickly kissed her palm.

"Your seriously not gunna run out the front door when I turn my back," he said half joking, half serious she noticed and leaned forward so she was inches away from his face.

"I wouldn't dream of it," and he smiled kissing her, she didn't need to think befoe she kissed back straight away.

"Ew," Sydney said in between bites and they pulled apart laughing.

"You sure this isn't to fast I mean, you don't have to let her call you that, i'll tell her-" Troy started and she smiled at him placing a finger over his lips, silencing him.

"Troy I now we've only been together, what? A little over a month but I'm pleased she's sees me that way. I don't mind honestly," she said and he pulled her so she was standing up.

"You know your the best girlfriend ever," Troy said his forehead against hers and she blushed.

"Oh yeah how many of these girlfriends have you had?" Gabriella teased back her hands on his chest looking up at him.

"Urm not that many but you are certainly the best anyone could ask for."

"Troy," Gabriella whined her face in the crook of his neck.

"What its true, I mean most girls would have bailed by now, knowing you wanna stick around makes me like you so much more,"

"That's so sweet," she gushed and kissed him. "And I really like you too," she added and he smiled leaning in to kiss her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**He's My Student**

**_Chapter 6_**

Two months later. Mid January.

Gabriella was waiting out side the boys locker room for Troy wanting to say hello before he went home because she wasn't gunna see him tonight as she was going to her friends house, Taylor's like she always does on Mondays.

"Hey baby, what are you doing here?" Troy asked a tad surprised as he walked out and saw her standing against the wall opposite the doorway to the locker room.

"I thought I'd come see you for a bit before you go," she replied as he put his fingers through her belt loops on her jeans pulling her to him.

"Cant keep away from me can you Miss Montez?" he smirked and she blushed, running her hands up his arms till they rested at his neck.

"No I'm afraid you're stuck with me,"

"I can live with that," he whispered and she smiled as he bent down to kiss her.

"Hey Troy you...you...you," Chad stuttered, stopping mid sentence as he saw his best friend and maths teacher making out, making him blink a few times.

"Hey Chad," Gabriella said nervously pulling back form the kiss.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Asked Chad shaking his head as if he was sure he was imagining it.

"Hey man, yeah."

"Can you possibly not tell anyone about us please?" Gabriella asked.

"So you're like together? As a couple?"

"Yeah so can you keep it to yourself, just till I at least graduate?"

"Oh yeah man, sure, no problem," Chad said giving him a manly handshake. Gabriella smiled gratefully,

"Thanks."

"Anytime," he said again and gave Troy his jacket. "So how long have you to been dating?"

"Around 4 months," they said together and Chad stopped dead, nearly chocking on his saliva.

"Oh my god and no-one knows?" he asked genuinely shocked.

"Except you," Gabriella said shaking her head.

"Wow that's great, how have you kept it quiet?"

"Thanks, and we're sneaky." Troy replied winking at Gabriella to which she giggled at. "What you doing tonight?" Troy asked Chad.

"Nothing why?" Chad replied as they made their way to the front of the school.

"You come chill round mine for a bit, Syd was asking about you the other day?"

"Yeah sure I'll be round in about an hour," he said nodding.

"Well I better get going, Taylor will be waiting," Gabriella said as they got to her car, that was behind a brick wall, blocking the school building from view.

"You coming round after or will I just see you Tomorrow," Troy asked taking her hands in his, lacing their fingers.

"I'm not sure yet depends what time I get back from Taylor's,"

"Okay well phone me or something okay?" and she nodded leaning up as he leaned to kiss her a few times.

"Bye," she said smiling pecking his lips once more, "See you tomorrow, or later?" She said to Chad and he nodded with a wave.

* * *

Troy had just given Syd her dinner when there was a knock on the door; he picked her up and took her with him to answer it.

"Who could this be?" he asked dramatically and Syd put on a shocked face, hand covering her mouth causing her dad to chuckle as he opened it.

"Chaddy," Syd shouted and put her arms out for him to take her, he did.

"Hey Syd, you okay?" he asked and she nodded.

"Hey man, come in," Troy said and let him in walking to the front room. They chatted and played with Syd for a bit, as she finished her dinner.

"You wanna go shoot some hoops?" Chad asked and Troy nodded picking up Syd.

"Yeah come on," he said and they went to the back garden, he put Syd on the grass with some toys next to the court as Chad got the ball and started to play. They played for about 10 minutes aimlessly chatting.

"So you and Gabriella? Its Gabriella right?" he said and Troy nodded with a grin at the mention of her name.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"You and her are serious?"

"Yeah, I really like her you know I haven't felt this way about anyone," and Chad laughed.

"You sound like a chick," Troy tapped him on the arm.

"I do not,"

"Sure," Chad said sarcastically shooting the ball, grinning as it went through the net with swoosh when Troy's' mobile rang.

"Hello?" Troy answered sitting on the grass next Syd.

"Hey its only me, is it okay if I come over for a bit with Taylor, maybe she could meet Chad if he's still there and she wants to meet you as well?" Gabriella's voiced drifted down the phone in question and he smiled as he heard her nervousness.

"Yeah sure come on over, yeah Chad's still here, how long will you be?"

"Oh not long were more or less near your street now,"

"Okay see you in a minute,"

"See you shortly," Gabriella ended.

"Who was that?" Chad asked as they went back inside.

"Gabriella, she's on her way over now with her mate Taylor," Troy replies as they sat down in the kitchen and Syd on the table in front of him.

"Oh cool,"

"Maybe you an her, you know, might hit it off," he said smirking at Chad.

"I don't think so I can't pull older birds, you know that and I know that."

"She's not that old, she's younger than Brie,"

"Who?" Chad asked confused.

"Gabriella," Troy said.

"What about Gabriella?" Gabriella said stood at the kitchen door way smiling.

"Mommy," Syd shouted, Chad chocked on his water, spitting it everywhere and Taylor's jaw dropped in pure shock and confusion. Gabriella and Troy laughed at their faces.

"Hey Sydney, you been a good girl for daddy?" Gabriella asked picking her up and she nodded.

"Yeah pway toys," she said. "You picture at scwool,"

"You've drawn mommy a picture?" Gabriella asked smiling at Sydney as she nodded again.

"Hey," she said to Troy, he smiled and gave her a quick hello kiss. "Oh Troy this is Taylor, my best friend."

"Hey how's it going?" Troy greeted shaking her hand.

"I'm good thanks."

"And this is Troy's' best friend, Chad," and she shook his hand.

"Hey nice to meet you," Chad said grinning as he saw her.

"You too," Taylor said slowly taking in the guy in front of her with a smile on her face that didn't go unnoticed by either Troy or Gabriella and they smirked at each other through a quick glance.

"And whose this little cutie," Taylor said to Sydney.

"Sydney," she said quietly her head on Gabriella's shoulder.

"Wow that's a lovely name isn't it?" and Sydney nodded. "Aaaww she so cute," Taylor gushed.

"She's the spitting image of Troy don't you think?" Gabriella said smiling at Troy, who blushed a tad looking down and Taylor nodded.

"So what you wanna' do?" Chad asked clapping.

"Well I think some one here is tired," Gabriella whispered in singing voice at the nearly asleep little girl in her arms, her head nestled in Gabriella's neck.

"Well we'll take her up stairs and we'll chill here, sound good?" Troy suggested and they nodded as Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to put her in bed.

"Sounds like Chad and Taylor are hitting it of," Troy said quietly as she shut Syd's bedroom door. You could here them down stairs making light conversation.

"Yeah it does," Gabriella said nodding looking at the ground and he frowned at this.

"What's on your mind?" he asked standing in front of her as she leant her back against the wall, his hand resting on her hips.

"What would you say if I asked you if I could adopt Sydney?" Gabriella asked quietly, he didn't say anything so she continued. "I mean not right now this second but we've been together a few months now she calls me mom so soon, sometime, hopefully," she ended muttering having gone nervous, slowly wrapping her hands around his neck.

"Are you serious? You'd do that for her?" Troy asked gob smacked after a few seconds silence, he leant his forehead against hers.

"Of course I would I love her to pieces she's so adorable." she looked at his lips, gaining an ounce of confidence before she spoke back up. "I'm in love with you too," she said slowly and looked up into his eyes. "You don't have to say it back I just thought I'd let..."

"I love you," he interrupted looking straight into her eyes, his palm caressing her cheek, an ear splitting grin on his face. She smiled up at him lovingly and they both leaned in.

"So what do you say about it?" She asked as they pulled back from the kiss.

"I think it's a great idea,"

"Really?"

"Really I wouldn't want anyone else to be her mom." Troy answered truthfully and her smile just got wider; she hugged him tighter and he spun her around a bit with a light chuckle.

"We better get down to those two, they'll be wondering where we've got to," Gabriella reluctantly said minutes later.

"Yeah lets go," he said smiling and took her hand to lead her down stairs.

"So I never knew Syd called you mom!" Chad stated shocked, Troy nodded as Brie answered.

"Yeah it was a few months after we started dating. I don't mind she's lovely. I love her to pieces,"

"Aaaww," Taylor gushed, "she is a total cutie!"

"When she told me that Syd had asked her that I nearly died," Troy said laughing, remembering back to that day.

"Why?" Chad asked confused, Troy shook his head laughing.

"I thought she was gunna run out the front door the first chance she could, it's a big step," he said looking at Gabriella and she smiled at him, walking over standing in front of him.

"And I said that I didn't mind and it only makes me love him so much more," Responded Gabriella leaning her forehead against his and he smiled.

"I love you too," he whispered and she leaned up to kiss him as he leaned down, when she was about to deepen it their friends coughed purposely.

"Yeah were still here," Taylor said and Chad laughed.

"So what film you want to watch?" Troy asked as they made their way to the front room, "and order some food if any ones hungry?"

"Have you got that new horror film? What's it called aw man," Chad said tapping his head as if it would help.

"No, no way is I watching a horror," Taylor said sitting on the two seater couch which just so happens to be right next to Chad, Gabriella and Troy sat on the couch next to them that was directly opposite the tele.

"What? Why? Are you scared?" Chad asked making a funny noise and both girls laughed laughed.

"Of course they are, there girls!" Troy stated and Gabriella tooted tapping his bicep.

"And that's why we're allowed to be scared," she said as Troy put his arm over her shoulder and she, like it was a second nature joined her fingers with his.

"Well I'm not watching a chick flick!" huffed Chad.

"What is the horror film called?" Taylor asked in a defeated voice and Chad literally jumped off the couch to get it.

"Urm it is called Halloween! Oh it's the remake of how he became Jason," Chad said clicking his fingers, Brie and Taylor looked at each other.

"Alright then well watch it,"

"Alright," Troy said as Chad put it in and then sat down.

"Oh no no what are you doing all the way down there?" Taylor asked and Chad turned his head in confusion.

"Huh?" and she patted the seat next to her.

"Sit here Gabbie's got Troy I need you," she said as if it was obvious, he smiled nervously and went and sat next to her. Half way through the film Gabriella and Taylor were making little screams when scary bits came on. Taylor was hiding behind a cushion while Gabriella was behind Troy, when all of a sudden there was a knock at the door the girls jumped a mile, Troy frowned looking at the clock.

"Who will this be? Its 10 o'clock," he said.

"I'll cheek," Gabriella said peeping through the window and she gasped when she did.

"Oh my god it's coach Bolton," she said.

"Really?" Chad asked jumping up as did the other two and she nodded.

"Taylor come on quick in the kitchen," she instructed and they ran into the kitchen as Troy went to the door.

"Hey dad, what's up?" he asked letting him in.

"Oh not much I need a tin opener, a bottle opener and a corkscrew," he said stepping in the house.

"You came at 10 o'clock at night to get a cork screw?" Troy asked confused though he had small smile on his face.

"Your moms has broken, so she sent me over, apparently it's an emergency." coach said about to go in the kitchen when Chad jumped in front of him.

"I'll get it for you. You give those legs of yours a rest,"

"Chad I've only walked a few houses down," Jack said confused.

"Yeah I know but I want to get them, I need a drink anyway," he said.

"Okay," coach said slowly and Troy who was stood behind his dad just slapped his forehead. Chad went to the kitchen to the two girls struggling holding in their laughter.

"Oh my god I forgot what he wants, what did he say?" he asked frantically searching through the draw.

"A cork screw, a tin opener,"

"And a bottle opener," Gabriella shouted and Taylor covered her mouth.

"Everything alright in there?" Coach shouted.

"Yeah I just have a little cough that's all," Chad shouted back and they smirked again as he went to give coach the things.

"Here you go coach,"

"Thanks man,"

"So we'll see you tomorrow at practice," Troy said opening the front door.

"Troy?" his dad asked.

"Hm?" He said turning to face him.

"Whose are those shoes?" he said, pointing to a pair of bright blue stilettos. Troy's eyebrows rose.

"I have no idea, actually, I think there Chad's' Chad's -"

"Sisters my, my sisters. A girl from school borrowed them and i brought them here to take home but she ain't in."

"Right," he said slowly. "I'll see you tomorrow," and he walked out the front door. Troy locked it behind him and they all let out the breath they didn't know they were holding.

"Man that was close," Taylor said as they came back in the front room.

"I'm sorry about the shoes I shouldn't of left them there," Gabriella said giving him an apologetic smile he chuckled hugging her.

"Don't worry about it he totally bought it," she smiled at him.

"The funny thing is I don't have a sister and you think coach would know, he's known me all my life," Chad said and they laughed.

"Well looks like we've missed the end of the movie," Taylor said after the laughter died down and Troy yawned.

"What you 3 doing? You staying or going?" he asked.

"You don't mind if Taylor stays?" Gabriella asked.

"No not at all, Chad can sleep in his room and then there's a spare room next door she can jump in that," she turned to look at Taylor.

"Yeah that's cool, thanks."

"Anytime," he said yawning again. "You coming to bed or staying up?" he said to Gabriella.

"Yeah I'll come up now," she said. "Are you two staying up?"

"Yeah," Chad said.

"Yeah I will for a bit. Do you mind if I get a drink?" Taylor asked Troy.

"Taylor you don't need ask to get a drink," he said laughing. "Help your self, just don't eat all the food like Chad."

"I won't," she said and they made their way upstairs. They got changed, washed, teeth brushed, the usual.

"What do you think your dad will say when he finds out about us?" Gabriella asked Troy getting in the bed.

"Who knows, if he finds out before I graduate he might be mad but after he can't say anything," he said as he draped his arm over her side.

"True," she said and then she yawned. "Night Troy."

"Night baby," he said and kissed her cheek.

Downstairs with Chad and Taylor

"So how long have you known miss Mon. I mean Gabriella?" Chad asked chuckling as he about to call her Miss Montez, he's gonna' have to get used to calling her both.

"Urm 5-6 years I think. She's 2 years older than me though,"

"So how did you two meet if she's older than you?"

"We skipped grades together me more than her,"

"So you're a smarty pants," he said smirking and she blushed a bit.

"Anyway how long have you known Troy?"

"Since Pre School, best mates ever since,"

"Wow that's cool I cant remember that far back," she said laughing.

"You're not that old give yourself a break," he said they stayed up chatting till about 11 when they both yawned at the same time causing them to chuckle and smile at each other.

"Yeah I'm gunna go up," Taylor said and he nodded in agreement and went upstairs after shutting everything off he got to his door and spoke.

"Do you need something to sleep in?"

"Oh yeah, please if you don't mind!"

"No course not," he said as he entered and found her some clean shorts and t-shirt.

"Thanks," she said taking them. "Well I'll see you in the morning."

"Hey, would it be a stupid idea if I asked if I could take you out Saturday say 8?" he suggested nervously and she smiled.

"No not at all, I'll leave my number on the fridge," she said and left a grinning Chad stood there.

About half two Sydney woke crying running into Troy and 'Gabriella's' room. Troy shot up as she entered her sobs louder than ever. He picked her up as she came to his side of the bed,

"Hey princess, what's wrong?" he asked hugging her close as she buried her head in his neck.

"A bwad dweam scawy," she sobbed into his neck and he kissed her cheek.

"Its okay daddies got you, no-ones gunna hurt you," he reassured lying back down, her balancing on his chest, clinging to him, yet his arms where wrapped safely around her back.

"Is she okay?" asked a sleepily Gabriella lifting her hand to stroke the little girls hair.

"Yeah she's just had a bad dream," and Gabriella nodded.

"Its okay, your safe now," Troy whispered again.

"Wove..sob..wou..hiccup..daddy."

"I love you too princess. I tell you what, how about on Saturday I take you to the park and mommy will come as well, we'll go on the swings the slide, get ice cream, how does that sound?" and he felt her nod, with a little sniff against him.

"Yeah," Syd whispered.

"That's a good girl try and get some sleep okay, daddies here with you so no one will come, your safe." Troy once more reassured and she nodded as he kissed her head and she slowly but surely fell asleep not long after. He waited till he was sure she was asleep and then fell back asleep himself, her still resting on his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**He's My Student**

_**Chapter 7**_

Troy and Gabriella awoke around half 6 to Sydney jumping on the bed giggling away.

"Syd, stop." Troy grunted sleepily, turning over to on his back rubbing his eyes.

"Daddy Syd-Sydney hungwey," she said.

"Okay come on, let's go get you some breakfast," he said getting out the bed taking the little girl with him, placing her on his hip.

"I'll be down in a sec. I'm just going to jump in the shower," Gabriella said stretching as she got out of the bed and Troy pecked her on the lips before he left the room. When he went down and entered the kitchen he saw Taylor putting something on the fridge.

"Morning," she said.

"Hiya," Syd said as Troy put her in her chair, Taylor smiled and ruffled Syd's hair.

"Morning' what's that for?" Troy asked motioning to the post it not she had left on the fridge.

"Oh it's my number for Chad," and he smiled.

"So you and him hit it of huh?" he said making Syd's breakfast and she blushed.

"You could say that. Well I'm gunna go, I'll be late for work."

"Okay looks like I'll be seeing you again soon,"

"Hopefully. Tell Gabbie I'll call her later and it was nice to meet you," said Taylor shaking his hand.

"You too see you later," she nodded.

"Bye Sydney," Taylor waved and she waved back picking the spoon up from the bowl Troy had set down in front of her and started eating her breakfast.

An hour later everyone was dressed and Gabriella had come down 10 minutes before Chad. He came down and went straight to the fridge, Troy laughed as he slowly took it off and smiled at the piece of paper.

"What you smiling at?" Gabriella asked Chad.

"Chad's pulled your best friend," Troy said smirking.

"Oh my god no way?" Gabriella said genuinely shocked.

"Is that a bad thing?" Troy asked confused.

"No its just she doesn't give her number out to someone she just met, she has to like have this trust built." and this made Chad's smile to grow.

"She must like you," she said and Troy smirked at him.

Later that day coach Bolton was watching Troy in free period work out and practice. He'd been watching him for a while and noticed that he seemed a lot happier; also his basketball was improving, as well as his grades. He sighed curiously and left the gym and walked around the corner not seeing Miss Montez causing him to bump into her, knocking his things out of his hands.

"I'm sorry," he said picking his things up of the floor and in front of his eyes were a bright blue pair of stiletto shoes. _Wow _he thought blinking at the brightness of them but was dragged out of his thoughts as she spoke.

"Oh don't worry about it," she said also standing.

"Montez, your Troy's math teacher right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yip that's correct,"

"How are his grades doing? His mom said he was being tutored by you,"

"Ah yes he was but he's doing great now he's really caught up," she explained and coach nodded. "Why is he failing another class?"

"Oh no, I don't think so. Any way its just he seems different these past months like he's happier, you know? I mean he's doing better on his basketball as far as I know his grades haven't slipped, they've improved." He said and frowned.

"Not to be rude coach, but aren't you happy he's happy? That's if he is, I mean what would I know if he's happy?" Gabriella added smiling nervously and he sighed.

"It's just for Troy when something good comes along something bad is always around the corner."

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Well there's Sydney she isn't a bad thing don't get me wrong I love her. He's 19 and has a house and daughter of his own, I worry he's not gunna find a girlfriend because of Sydney its not everyday a girl he's age wants a daughter, you see what I mean?" Jack rambled and she nodded.

"I'm sure everything will turn out fine, talk to him about it, ask him what's making him happy, i'm sure he'll tell you," reassured Gabriella smiling at him and he laughed a bit.

"Yeah, i'm sorry about telling you all this."

"Don't worry about it, its fine," he nodded and looked down.

"This might sound weird coming from me, but your shoes' seem so familiar and i can't place were I've seen them before," he said and she froze and swallowed loudly.

"Oh these things, everyone has a pair of these, every shop you go in, everywhere." she said nervously trying to distract his thoughts of were he's seen them. He shook his head.

"You're probably right, thanks anyway," she nodded.

"Any time," was her quiet reply as she hastily made her way towards her car.

After practice Troy went to his mom and dad's house as usual, to pick up Sydney, Jack had told his wife about what he was thinking and what he'd told Gabriella earlier and she nodded agreeing as they sat watching him interact with his daughter on the couch opposite.

"Should we go home and cook you some dinner?" Troy asked the 2 year old on his lap and she nodded.

"Go see mommy," Sydney said suddenly with a pout, Lucille gasped quietly and Troy's smile dropped and eyes made contact with the floor.

"What?" Coach whispered shocked.

"Maybe later," he said not looking at his mom or dad.

"No Syd want mommy!" Syd cried going into a tantrum folding her arms, not forgetting to stomp her foot.

"Syd don't do this, come on, I'll phone her when we get in and ask her to come 'round."

"Troy you shouldn't promise her things you can't keep," his mom whispered harshly.

"Phwone now," Syd said smiling putting her head to one side, Troy sighed, _she does that cute little face on purpose _he thought and he glanced at his parents.

"You want to speak to mommy now?" he asked getting his phone out and she nodded.

"Yay mommy," she shouted clapping her hands and giggling, his parents looked at each other in curiosity. Troy shook his head laughing at her.

"Your really gunna' put her on the phone with the woman who abandoned her 2 years ago?" his dad asked.

"Nope, her mommy," Was Troy's reply and they gave him a confused expression.

"Mom-my," Syd shouted angrily,

"Okay, okay it's ringing, jeez" Troy said laughing and she smiled sweetly at him as he shook his head again, s_uch a drama queen._

"Hello?" he grinned at hearing her voice.

"Hey baby its only me, were are you right now?" he asked.

His parents raised their eyebrows at each other before turning back to Troy and watched on.

"I've just landed at my place, you?"

"I'm at my folks place, Syd wanted her mommy," he said the last part in a baby voice causing her and Syd to giggle.

"Aaaww, okay, put her on then," and he did.

"Mommy," she shouted happily as Troy held the phone to her ear.

"Hey Syd, you had a good day at school?"

"Yeah ate ma dwinner,"

"You're a good girl is daddy gunna make you some nuggets when you get in?" and she nodded not knowing she couldn't see her.

"See me?" she said in her sad voice, Troy shook his head smiling knowing Gabriella went weak when she used it and can't resist it.

"Of course I will sweetie,"

"Yay thwank wou mommy wove you."

"Anytime sweetie love you too, I'll see you soon yeah?" she nodded again and pushed the phone to her dad as he laughed.

"So you coming by later?" he said.

"Sure am," she said smiling. "I can't wait to see you, it doesn't feel the same when I see you in school," she admitted.

"Yeah I know, you looked nice today by the way did i tel you?" Troy smirked as he could picture the pink tint rising to her cheeks.

"Thanks," she said shyly. "So it'll be over your place in an hour that okay?"

"That's great baby, I'll see you then,"

"Alright love you,"

"Love you too," he said and hung up and looked up from his daughter to find his parents eyes glued to him. "What?" he asked innocently not being able to hide the grin that was on his face.

"You never told us you had a girlfriend," his mom said shocked.

"Is this why you have been acting strange?" Jack asked and watched as his son was silent for a moment, thinking.

"You mean happier?" Troy corrected smiling. "Yeah, shes great and she loves Syd to pieces," he continued with a grin as he thought about said brunette.

"Wow you really like her don't you?" Lucille stated rather than asked at the look she saw on his face and he nodded.

"How long have you been with her?" coach asked.

"Just over 4 months," he answered.

"Four months?" coach repeated shocked. "Does she go to our school?" and Troy put his head back down, avoiding eye contact.

"You could say that," he whispered.

"What do you mean by that?" his mom asked.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." Troy sighed hoping to avoid the conversation about to erupt, he should have known he wasn't that lucky.

"Yeah it kinda does," his dad said and Troy sighed, again. "We wanna meet her. You have to be serious about her if Syd's calling her mom and swapping I love you's." and his mom nodded agreeing with her husband.

"Okay chill, her names Gabriella."

"And?" his mom said hinting for him to continue

"She has brown hair, brown eyes," he was now avoiding eye contact and playing with Sydney as he did continue. "Shes 23 and a maths teacher," coach's face dropped.

"What? Troy, are you kidding? Miss Montez, you're seeing your math teacher? You could get expelled for this," he explained standing up.

"And that's the reason why I didn't wanna tell you till I graduated in a few months," Troy said rubbing his forehead as his dad just ran his fingers through his hair.

"You know I have to report this?" Jack announces and Troy put Syd next to him, off his knee and also stood up.

"Dad you can't she has worked hard for her job,"

"Oh yeah and sleeping with one of her students proves that does it?"

"How can you say that? It's not like that? We've only slept together what? Three times in the whole four months we've been together. We tried to forget about each other after but couldn't," Troy argued his voice raising, Coach shook his head again.

"Troy you can't keep seeing her, it's against the rules."

"I don't care about the rules it's only for another couple of months."

"Oh yeah? How about when you leave school? How do you know she not just gunna go off with the next guy that strolls into the classroom next fall," Troy could feel the anger burning up inside of him at his dad's words.

"Shes not like that. I can't believe I even told you. I love her dad and she loves me can't you just accept that?"

"I still don't believe in it Troy. You don't know what shes like she could break your heart with the next popular guy whose 'failing' math," coach shouted putting air quotes around failing.

"Oh yeah if shes so called goes around sleeping with her students she wouldn't have asked if she could adopt Syd last night then would she?"

"This is ridiculous. She's having you on Troy." Troy took a deep breath and counted silently to ten.

"Obviously were not gunna do it tomorrow you moron, but further down the line. Yes. Why cant you see we wanna be with each other, this is the one girl i'm serious about and you try and ruin that when in a few months the stupid rule about dating a teacher won't even occur to me because I would have graduated." Troy once again defended his part, a little calmer than minutes previous.

"What if they find out I know about you then I have no job, you get expelled and Miss Montez is also left without a job."

"We've talked about that and we don't plan on getting caught, its not like we go round the school holding hands or make out when shes teaching," he said getting wound up again. Lucille was now in the kitchen with Syd occupying her whilst also still listening to the fight.

"You're missing the point, what IF you do get caught, Troy? What you gunna do then huh?"

"We won't get caught if you keep quiet till I graduate," he said meeting his dad's stern gaze. "You really wanna take away all the good that's coming my way now? Everything's finally looking up, I just finished paying the loan off for the house, I finally found a girl who likes me for me not for the basketball status and most of all she wants to help me with Sydney, be a mom figure in her life. I love her dad, please?" he said practically begging, his dad saw the determination in his eyes and didn't like that one bit, he immediately averted his gaze somewhere else.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," his dad muttered shaking his head taking a deep breath rubbing his forehead as Troy breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks dad, this means a lot," he said and gave him a manly handshake, he just nodded slightly sitting back down and Troy went into find his mom and daughter.

"Daddy shouting," Syd said as she saw her dad come in enter the kitchen.

"Sorry you had to see that princess," he said picking her up.

"See mommy now?" she said clutching round his neck.

"Yeah we'll go home put you some tea on and then when you've eaten it she'll be there,"

"Thank daddy," Syd said and kissed his cheek, he smiled hugging her closer to him.

"Well i'm gunna go now mom, I'll see you later," he said, his mom smiled and motioned for him to come over to her with her head.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Give him some time to come to terms with it, he'll come round," she said on about his dad.

"So you're okay with it?"

"Of course I am Troy, if you're happy then i'm happy." she said and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks mom,"

"Thanks nana," Syd said giggling and two the adults laughed and Troy kissing her cheek hugging his angel closer.

"Just be careful okay?" Lucille continued and he nodded. "I'll phone you later," she said and walked with him to the front door.

"Later dad," he shouted opening the door.

"Later," was all he responded, Troy sighed but shook it off.

"Actually can I come 'round with you and you know met her properly?" his mom asked.

"Yeah sure, come on," Troy said and she nodded grabbing her coat shouting to Jack where she was going before leaving to head to Troy's' house. They arrived not long after as it was only a few doors down and as soon as Syd had eaten her tea, like Troy had Gabriella knocked on the door.

"Hey come on in," greeted Troy opening the door to let her in.

"Hey how you doing?" she replied and gave him a quick kiss as they went back into the front room.

"Mommy," Syd shouted and jumped onto her knee as she sat on the couch. "Look color,"

"Hey sweetie, wow, that's a lovely picture. Have you drawn that all by yourself?" she asked the little girl and she nodded "Can mommy keep this?"

"You & daddy fwidge." she said.

"Put this on the fridge?" Gabriella repeated and Syd nodded again, Gabriella looked up and smiled when she saw another set of eyes on her. "Oh hey Mrs. Bolton I didn't see you there, you okay?" she asked Troy's' mom.

"I'm great thanks, you?"

"I'm pretty good thanks," replied Gabriella looking down as the butterflies erupted in her stomach realising Troy's daughter had been calling her mom in front of his mom.

"She knows," Troy said calming her nerves down and she smiled slightly at her.

"Are you not mad?" Gabriella asked quietly and Lucille laughed shaking her head no.

"Not have as much as Jack," Gabriella's face paled.

"Oh no, what did he say?"

"He was mad but mom thinks he'll come round," Troy answered as he walked out taking Syd with him to get a drink, as she was thirsty. Gabriella instantly went and sat next to his mom.

"I don't go round doing this often just so you know. I don't go round dating students just Troy's different we instantly clicked. I found myself constantly thinking about him and wanting to be around him, I love him and Syd to pieces I know what you must think that i'm some sort of whore or something but i'm not really," she rambled reassuringly albeit nervously causing his mom to chuckle.

"Its okay don't worry about it, it's like i said to him if he's happy then i'm happy, I haven't seen him so happy for ages." Gabriella sighed in relief.

"Oh god, thank you."

"Don't mention it. So Troy tells me you wanna adopt Sydney?"

"Yeah, shes adorable. I asked him last night, I know we've only been together for a short period of time but soon hopefully," she explained nodding again as Troy and Syd came back in the living room.

"I think that's a great idea. As long as Troy's happy i'm happy. Troy? Are you happy?" Lucille asked her son, he looked at Gabriella who was looking back at him and they smiled at each other, his mom smiled too as she saw the obvious spark and love radiating between the two.

"Definitely," he answered not taking his eyes of his girlfriend.

"Then this discussion is settled," Lucille said and they started to chat about other things.

At about 7 Lucille was just about to go and Troy was going to put Syd to bed when there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Gabriella said as Troy had a sleepy 2 year old in hands.

"Thanks,"

Her breath got caught in her throat when she saw coach Bolton stood at the door.

"Hey coach," she said quietly letting him in.

"Miss Montez," he said dryly walking past her and in to the front room. She sighed worriedly and closed the door following him in.

"Hey dad," Troy said he just gave him a small nod and turned to his wife.

"You coming home?" he asked and she nodded.

"I was actually on my way," she said.

"So Gabriella, its Gabriella right?" Coach addressed quite rudely and she nodded pushing the nerves out of her system. "So how come you're dating a 19 year old not to mention he's one of your students. Isn't that illegal?"

"Because i'm in love with him and it won't be illegal in a few months," she responded.

"In Love," he scoffed. "You've know him, what? A month?"

"5 months, but we've been dating for about 4."

"Makes no difference," she sighed he was annoying her now.

"Look what is the big deal? He graduates in a few months. I love him and Syd to pieces why can't you just accept that?" Gabriella forcefully asked and Troy and his mom smirked as she continued. "You told me you want him to be happy, he is, he told you his self he is. I'm not gunna up and leave any time soon so nothing bad is going to bring his mood down," she added referring to the day they had the conversation in the corridor. Then something clicked in Mr. Bolton

"Those were your shoes that day I came over for the corkscrew,"

"Yeah," and then he just sat there thinking of what to say next.

"You say you love I bet you don't know anything about him,"

"Try me," she said smiling genuinely.

"Name of his first pet?"

"Holly, black Labrador."

"His birthday?"

"28th of September,"

"Okay, name of his first girlfriend?"

"End of freshman year Sharpay Evans,"

"Syd's birthday?"

"12th of August,"

"When he lost his virginity,"

"Dad how the hell would you know that?" Troy exclaimed gob smacked and jack just turned to him giving him a look clearly saying 'trust me I know'.

"Junior year the girl was called Michelle I think. Look we can go on all night here do you get the point?" she said trying to not to sound annoyed.

Coach sighed, "I still don't agree with this whole thing."

"Dad, we don't want you to agree we just want you to keep quiet about it," Troy jumped in, still rocking Syd in his arms.

"Jack, Gabriella is a great girl I know what your thinking and she isn't like that."

"Like what?" Gabriella asked curious.

"He thinks you do this with all your students and your just using me," Troy said and Gabriella's jaw nearly hit the floor, what? "Yeah that was my reaction," added Troy.

"What the hell am I supposed to expect? When you find out your soon is sleeping with his maths teacher for all you know Troy, she could have slept with half the class already. Or did you ever think that's why she came here; she could have been caught at her old school for sleeping around,"

"Excuse me," Gabriella exclaimed, "For the record we aren't just sleeping together we're in a serious adult relationship," she added trying to cover up the evident sadness in her voice at the words that were coming from her boyfriend's dad's mouth, but it didn't go unnoticed by Troy as he put a now sleeping Syd down on the couch.

"Dad you basically just called my girlfriend a whore," Troy said his voice turning dangerous.

"You never know Troy," Gabriella couldn't believe this and she quickly wiped the tear away that escaped her eye.

"Jack what is wrong with you? Can't you see there happy together," Lucille scolded her husband

"What is wrong with me? Nothing's wrong with me. She his fucking maths teacher for gods sake, its like me sleeping with some one on the cheerleading squad," he said in a raised whisper, not to wake Sydney.

"Ew gross," Troy said disgustedly, pulling a face and Gabriella chuckled wiping her eyes again. Troy went over to her and brought to his chest and she buried her face in his shirt taking a deep breath, telling herself not to get too upset. She snuggled into him deeper as he kissed the top of her on the head.

"How is this like that at all? She's 23 not 42," Lucille shot back.

"Why are you on there side?"

"Because I can see they make each other happy and i'm willing to give my son the happiness he deserves," retorted Lucille and coach just stood there; there was just something that wouldn't let go.

"I cant i'm sorry am gunna' have to report it," he said about to walk out; Troy closed his eyes and shook his head in defeat as did his mom.

"Wait," Gabriella said, this caught Lucille and Troy's attention and Jack turned around impatiently waiting for her to continue. "That won't be necessary," she said and he looked confused.

"What why?" Jack questioned and Troy looked down at her confused.

"I'll go to the principle and quit first thing," she said quietly, Lucille gasped and Troy's jaw nearly hit the floor. Jack was also pretty shocked at this but didn't let it show.

"El, what? You can't do that; you worked really hard to get where you are. You went to one of the best colleges and everything," Troy said cupping her cheeks wiping her tears with the pads of his thumbs, Jack watching on still in un noticed shock, her saying this maybe had shown him a different light to the whole relationship. Willing to quiet her dream career for his son? That's an incredibly brave and nice, extremely nice thing to do.

"Don't you wanna' be with me?" Gabriella asked tearing up a bit again.

"Of course I do baby more than anything."

"Then this is the only option Troy. I can get another job. So I'll be giving up my dream career but I love you Troy, I wanna be with you, and if coach reports this I can get arrested because you are still a student even if you are 19," she said letting the tears fall, he wiped them away with his thumbs again, he put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes for a minute.

"I love you so much," he whispered finally opening his eyes and she smiled and hugged him again, her face in the crook of his neck, his in her long, coconut scented natural curly hair.

"I love you too," Lucille was nearly in tears herself and coach sighed once again, at loss for words.

"I thought you were gunna tell me not to do it then," Gabriella admitted pulling back a teary smile adorning her face.

"I can't tell you what to do El, it's your choice I just feel so bad that your giving it up to be with me," he said truthfully and she laughed a bit.

"Don't feel bad, like you said, it's my choice." With that he bent down to kiss her. Lucille give jack a look saying 'are you really gunna do this'?, and he put his head back, one hand on his hip the other holding the bridge of his nose.

"Okay stop with the making out and I'll keep my mouth shut, but if this goes wrong don't say I didn't warn you," he finally said and Lucille smiled, she would of clapped and squealed but didn't want to wake Sydney.

"Thank you," whispered Gabriella turning to face him, head on Troy's shoulder and Troy nodded in agreement.

"Well we'll leave you two alone," Lucille said smiling and with that his parents left. They took Syd upstairs to bed and decided to jump in bed themselves and watch a movie.

"I can't believe you did that," Troy said once the movie was over she looked at him confused. "Almost quit your job. I feel special," he said and she smiled up at him.

"You are special to me," she replied her palm caressing his cheek and he bent down to kiss her.

"I love you," he said in between kisses.

"I love you too," Gabriella replied when he pulled back only for air as he turned so he was hovering over her and kissed her again. It didn't take long for it to turn from loving and sweet to hot and fiery. She leant up a bit as Troy tugged at the shirt she was wearing and brought it over her head, he smiled at her when it landed on the floor the her topless and went back to kissing. A few minutes later more clothing was removed and they were naked in front of each other.

"Your really beautiful you know that," Troy stated as inches away from her face, their heavy breaths hitting each others face, despite being it being dark he saw her blush and heard her mutter a small thanks before she leaned her head back up to kiss him. Somewhere between the kissing he positioned him self in front of her, only pulling back from her lips to see if she was okay, she nodded reattaching their lips as he sank into her, her moans and soft sighs spearing him on. After they finished their 'activities', they laid together in the afterglow, tangled up in the sheets sweating and breathing heavily.

"Wow that was," Troy said once his breathing regained normal.

"Amazing," she finished for him and he smiled and nodded giving her a quick kiss before he yawned.

"You tired?" and he nodded as the door opened they turned to see Syd standing there.

"Shit" they whispered and Troy grabbed his boxers while she grabbed one of his t-shirts and a pair of her boxer shorts.

"Mommy wakey," Syd said rubbing her eyes, Gabriella blushed while Troy struggled holding in his laughter despite they knew Syd had no idea why they where awake and Gabriella hit him on the arm.

"Come on jump in here and we all go to sleep okay?" Suggested Gabriella and the tired little girl nodded getting in the bed.

"Night baby," he said giving Gabriella a kiss and then kissed Syd. "Night princess,"

"Night"

"Nwight daddy,"

* * *

**Note that what ever i write including medical or police related things are made up, take it all as fiction!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**He's My Student**

**_Chapter 8_**

It was the Saturday Troy promised Syd that he and Gabriella would take her to the park; they had just finished breakfast and were ready to go.

"Cwome on Daddy," Syd shouted impatiently from near the front door, he laughed as he made his way over.

"I'm coming, come on then lets go," he said as Gabriella came over. They all jumped in the car as Troy made his way to the local park.

"Swings, swings," Syd shouted as she grabbed her dad's leg and tried pulling him to the baby swings, he chuckled and picked her up taking her to them, and sat her down in one.

"Hold on tight," he said and she giggled as he pushed her slowly so she wouldn't go to high, Gabriella was stood to the side watching with a smile as Troy interacted with her.

"What's got you all smiley?" Troy asked as he noticed her smiling, she shook her head no.

"Nothing, I just love watching you interact with her, its so cute." she said and laughed as he blushed.

"Daddy fwaster," Syd whined and Gabriella giggled.

"Okay but not to high you might fall out," he said.

"Siwey daddy," Syd said and tooted dramatically, Troy mocked hurt and tickled her as she came to him in the swing, this caused her to break out in giggles.

"Daddy no, daddy stwop," she breathed out in between laughs and he stopped before she ran out of breath.

"Okay who wants ice-cream?" he asked as he stopped, the swing and Syd screamed saying she wanted some. "Okay, what flavour?" he asked as he picked her up and held her in one arm as he laced his fingers on his other hand with Gabriella's.

"Wint choclate chwips, wid choclate chwips," Syd said and the couple laughed.

"Princess, when you say mint chocolate chip it comes with chocolate chips," Troy explained kissing his daughters temple she turned to look at Troy and looked genuinely shocked.

"Weally?" and they nodded and she clapped. "Can wave some juice pwease?," Syd asked as they entered the shop getting in line, and she spotted the cooler where the drinks where kept.

"You want a drink?" Gabriella asked and Syd nodded, she leaned over to the fridge and got an apple and blackcurrant fruit shoot for Sydney causing her to squeal happily when she saw what drink Gabriella picked out for her.

"Daddy one?" Sydney asked turning to face him as she was still in his arms.

"Urm go on then, what color should I have Syd?" he asked.

"Owange," she shouted.

"Orange it is," Gabriella said getting him one as she grabbed a strawberry milkshake.

"Syd-Sydney got pupul, daddy owange & mommy pink" Syd said pointing to them.

"Wow, clever aren't you?" Troy said and she nodded as they chuckled.

"How old are you Sydney?" Gabriella asked and she held two fingers up and pointed to them with her other hand.

"Wone, t-t-two," she said as she watched her dad mouth it.

"Well done, some ones becoming a big girl," Gabriella said and she smiled innocently. They waited a few more minutes, chatting till it was them who where being served.

"Hiya, can I have a mint chocolate chip ice cream and a strawberry one please?" Troy asked as Gabriella put the drinks on the counter, the young girl behind the counter nodded, typing the amount in the till slower trying to see if the woman next to him would lift her head up.

"About wou daddy?" Sydney asked putting both her hands on his cheeks to get him to look at her; he smiled at her as he did. Not noticing the shock on the cashier face as Syd called him dad.

"Daddy doesn't like ice-cream princess," she gasped in shock hands still on his face.

"Siwey, you do. Everywone like wice cweam," she said and he chuckled shaking his head no.

"Not me princess, it gives me head ache," he said picking the drinks up as Gabriella handed the girl the money.

"Aaaww me kiss better," she said stroking his hair causing Gabriella and a few on lookers to smile at the cutie in his arms.

"Yes pwease," he said pouting at Syd playfully, she laughed and kissed his forehead. "There you go all better," Troy said.

"No mommy turn," Syd said and Gabriella giggled as the girl was on her way back with the two bowls of ice cream.

"One minute let's just wait for these ice creams okay?" and Syd nodded. The girl came back and looked at the woman standing with the guy, who asked for the ice creams, but also known to her as 'Troy Bolton East Highs Basketball God'.

"Oh hey Troy, Miss Montez I didn't know it was you two," she said as she set the ice creams down. Hers and Troy's' head shot up at that, and the girl jumped back as if she'd doing something wrong.

"Oh h-h-h-hey Mel, I didn't know you worked here?" Gabriella asked swallowing the stutter as if it would swallow her nerves, busted.

"Yeah for ages, about 5 months now," She said a small smirk working it way on her face as she realised what was going on, Gabriella and Troy noticed the smile and glanced at each other, Troy turned to her and said.

"Would you mind just coming over to our table for just one sec?" he asked smiling lifting Syd as she was slipping. They girl nodded and followed them.

"What year is she?" Troy asked quietly to Gabriella.

"Sophomore," she whispered back as they took a seat at the booth in the back.

"So what's up? Come to swear me to secrecy," Mel said still smirking as she appeared at their table.

"Uh yeah pretty much," laughed a nervous Gabriella, tucking into her ice cream.

"Guys, come on i'm not gunna say anything, i'm not like that. What you guys do in your own time is your business." They seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at this.

"Its just that I graduate in a few months and I don't want everything messing up when i do because then I will be able to date her and…" he trailed off and the girl laughed.

"Troy chill your secrets safe with me, one condition," she said slyly.

"What?" they said together eyeing the girl,

"You get the girls basketball Captain to let me try out for her team. Jess, one of their players has injured her ankle, and the captain, Tiffany doesn't like me so she won't let me try out." she explained.

"Deal, but just so you know it's my dad who sorts all that stuff out so just ignore her," Troy said waving it off and she nodded.

"Thanks. And your secrets safe with me," she said smiling and went back to work.

"Mommy, who dat?" Sydney asked as she picked her spoon up and tried to put the ice cream in her mouth rather than round it like the rest of it was.

"She's just some one from daddy's school," she explained wiping the little girl's mouth.

"Do you think she'll tell, I mean what if she doesn't make the team?" Troy said worried and Gabriella shook her head.

"Nah i cant see her telling," Gabriella replied. "As long as you at least get her to try out," she reasoned and he nodded.

"I'll see what I can do," he said smirking as if he owned the place but in a joking manner. She laughed shaking her head.

"Mommy what funny?" Sydney asked eating her last spoonful of ice cream.

"Daddy's being silly," she said and giggled when Sydney stood up in her chair and smacked him lightly on the head making him mock a gasp.

"Naughty daddy," she said but as she finished speaking she burst into giggles as Troy grabbed her gently and started tickle her stomach.

"Daddy s-s-s-stop," she said trying to pry his hands away but having no such luck. He stopped a few seconds later though to let her catch her breath.

"I'm sorry princess," he said kissing her temple and she smiled innocently,

"It okay," she replied hand out dramatically causing the two adults to chuckle.

"Okay what should we do now?" asked Gabriella as they stood up from their booth in the ice cream store.

"Swings," Sydney squealed with excitement as her dad picked her up and led her over to them. With Troy and Gabriella taking turns pushing her.

She sat down on the bench watching Troy laugh and play along with Sydney smiling. She couldn't wait to get the whole adoption thing sorted out. She got knocked out of her thoughts when Troy sat down next to her,

"What's up?" he asked slinging an arm over her shoulders, she shook her head smiling at him.

"Nothing, its just this is wanted I've always wanted you know?" she stated nervously and he gave her a confused look causing her to giggle. "I don't want you to freak out or anything but, this," she said gesturing between herself, Troy and Sydney. "A family of my own." She whispered too nervous to look at him he grinned as he saw how nervous she was.

"Yeah me too, probably not so young but now its here i wouldn't have it any other way." He stated bringing her face to look at him. She beamed up at him,

"Really?" she whispered and he nodded bringing his lips to hers.

"Really really." Troy whispered back and with that his lips were on hers; she jumped back from surprise when a continuously tapping came upon her leg. They both looked down to see Syd.

"I wanna go slide," giving one last kiss to Gabriella he picked her up taking Gabriella's with his free hand and led the way to the slide.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**_He's My Student_**

**_Chapter 9_**

Troy, Gabriella and a sleeping Sydney, her head gently resting on Troy's shoulder walked into his house about to kick off their shoes expecting to sit down on the couch with a movie on. However once they entered the hall Troy and Gabriella gasped at the sight, he literally dropped the keys he had in his hands. The hall way and the stairs was just trashed, the frames off the wall. The phone from the side of the stairs, set on a reasonable height coffee table had been ripped apart and the phone scattered on the floor. The closet to the left was open and the belongings in it were all over the floor, e.g. coats, shoes, umbrellas etc.

"Oh my god Troy, you've got to like call the police now." Gabriella whispered digging for her phone in her oversized handbag he nodded still in shock. Then it hit him, who had done this could still be in the house.

"Come on we'll go to my parents and wait for them there," she nodded following, as the ringing tone echoed down her ear. Within 3 rings someone picked up,

"911, how can I help you?" A woman asked,

"Hey i've just got home from the park and as i've come in, the hall way was trashed, i think we'd been robbed." she explained, quite calmly Troy thought. He, quite frankly was trying his best not to freak out.

"Okay what street is it?" asked the woman.

"Oh urm Harley way Drive Albuquerque," She answered running a hand through her hair.

"Okay thank you ma'am, there are police on their way."

"Thanks," Gabriella answered shortly. "They're on their way, do you have any idea who would want to do this?" she asked as they neared his parent's front door. He sighed shaking his head no.

"Trust this to happen to me, fucking pisses me off so bad. I have know idea who would do this," Troy said as he let out another sigh, clearly ticked off.

"Hey honey, what brings you round?" Lucille greeted as they entered the family room, he laid Sydney down before answering, taking a seat Gabriella next to him.

"I think i've been burgled," he blurted out and his dad spat out his drink everywhere hearing his son's words. "I mean we came in from the park and didn't even get farther than the hall, it was trashed." He replied rubbing his forehead.

"Oh my god have you phoned the police?" his mom asked worriedly and Gabriella nodded.

"Yeah i phoned them on the way over here, they said they wouldn't be long."

"Well come on, on the front they're not going to see us in here," Jack said and they followed, his mom staying inside with the still sleeping Sydney. A few minutes later they saw the cars at the top of the street and made their way to the front of Troy's house.

"Hey, i'm officer Robert Shaw and this is Detective Sarah Rowe." A man about 5 foot 7, decked out in a police uniform introduced sticking out his hand for him to shake as did the woman, who had brown hair and was about 5 foot 5. "So can you tell me what happened?" The officer asked and Troy nodded.

"Yeah, were coming home from the local park and we come in and literally just had to stop as my things were everywhere. There frames off the wall, the coat closet was open, everything in it all out on the floor." He explained and he nodded.

"Did you notice anything missing from your house?" Sarah asked and he shook his head,

"No we didn't go any farther than the hall. I didn't know whether or not who ever had done this was still in, so i came to my parents plus i had my daughter with me so I didn't wanna risk it."

"Sorry for this but were going to have to ask," the officer said and Troy nodded. "Your name and how old are you?"

"Troy Bolton, 19."

"Do you live with anyone?"

"Urm no just my daughter, and me she's two and my umm girlfriend stays over a lot," he said. The detective pointed to Gabriella who was talking with his dad quietly, he nodded hesitantly and inwardly groaned as they waved her over, _they're going to ask private questions, this can't end well_ he thought.

"Hey." she said quietly, they shot her a small nod.

"Sorry for this, its just we need to ask. What's your name?"

"Gabriella Montez,"

"Okay and where do you live when your not here?"

"3 Blocks down on Edward Street number 23," and he nodded jotting all of this information down, in the little black notepad in his hands.

"Okay and age?" she gulped glancing at Troy, he was just looking at the ground hands on hips.

"23" she suddenly answered, hoping they wouldn't asked her where she worked not knowing if Troy had said that he still was at school or not. He nodded once again and turned to Troy.

"Okay, so it was just you 3 at the park?" they nodded letting him carry on, "And you haven't had any threats or anything, enemies at work? Something," he asked hopefully to give him some sort of lead, as they may not find evidence inside.

"No i can't think of any." Replied Gabriella shaking her head, "Besides i haven't lived over here for that long so i don't know that many people."

"Yeah, i mean all i do is go to school and come home as i have Sydney to look after," he answered resting his hands at the back of his head, he suddenly but silently cursed himself as he let it slip that he was at school, he only prayed they didn't ask where Gabriella worked.

"And what School is that, in case we get something and we can let you know?"

"East High," he said with a sigh.

"Okay, i think that's it. And no-one comes to mind who could have done this?" he asked once again with a hopeful sigh and they shook their heads no. He nodded and waved his head to the door at Sarah indicating they should go check it out. He seemed to let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as they walked past.

"Is it wrong that i couldn't focus on my house and only on hope that he didn't ask where you worked?" Troy asked wrapping his arms around her waist and she happily hugged back.

"Yeah i know but at least we weren't in when it happened i guess that takes some of the worry away, i mean all your things are insured so the only thing to worry about really is finding out who did it and sorting your house out." She pointed out cleverly and he chuckled,

"I knew there was a reason why i loved you so much," he said and pecked her lips and she grinned back giving him a kiss before answering.

"I love you too," and they stood there a few minutes hugging each other before he decided to go see if Syd was okay and update his mom, her agreeing to follow.

"Hey honey, what did the police say?" Lucille asked Troy as he and Gabriella came in sitting in their previous seats.

"They just asked questions like do i know who could have done this, age, school etc." He explained with another sigh, "I can't believe this, why my house? Why now? Just had it finished and this goes and happens." He rambled now pacing the room.

"I'm sorry honey," his mom said sympathetically and he shot a weak smile as he sat back down. "Where's your dad?" She questioned.

"I think the police was asking him some things about the estate and things like that," Gabriella explained when Troy just shrugged.

"Do you guys want something? A drink? Some food?" Lucille offered standing.

"I'll have anything alcoholic," Troy said laughing as his mom glared playfully at him. "Fine," he said mocking a glare. "I'm only kidding i have Syd anyway, I'll just have a bottled water." He eventually said his mom nodded and turned to Gabriella.

"I'll have a coffee please, no sugar." She answered gratefully,

"Coming right up," Lucille said making her way into the kitchen. Once she left Troy let his head down on Gabriella's shoulder with a small thud, she smiled slightly before kissing his hair gently then resting her cheek against it.

"El you don't understand how much this is starting to piss me off the more i think about it,"

"I know Troy, same here. I've been robbed before. Except i was in when they did it and only 10 at the time." She explained with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, what did you do to get over it?"

"I guess i didn't understand it as much then but it was more of my parents stuff that went missing, luckily everything was insured so we got the money back for them. It's just finding out what went missing and replacing them." She answered with another sigh and he lifted his head resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh man," he whispered with his eyes closed. "Can me and Syd stay at yours tonight please?" He asked his voice still whispering.

"Of course you can, we'll drink these drinks, go see what has gone missing. Then we'll come back here get Syd and go over, that sound okay?" she explained turning so her head was in level with he's and he nodded.

"Yeah, i can't wait till this is over and its only just began." Troy answered annoyance evident in his voice that anyone with ears could sense. She smiled softly before giving a quick peck. _Too quick _Troy thought with a small silent laugh.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**He's My Student**

**_Chapter 10_**

After 10 minutes of small chatter and a drink, Jack came back in from talking with officer Shaw. He let out a big sigh as he sat himself down next to his wife, Lucille.

"Detective Sarah has photographed everything, she wants you to go over and tell her if anything has gone or shouldn't be there." He said to Troy and he nodded standing as Gabriella took her mug in the kitchen.

"Right, we'll be back for Syd as soon as we've finished over at my place," Troy said before taking Gabriella's hand and heading for the front door after his parents said there goodbye's, for now.

"Okay if you just follow me through the house and if you don't recognize anything tell me and I'll bag it for evidence or if something's missing tell Officer Shaw who will be following us in." Sarah explained as she opened the front door. "Don't touch anything okay, you might disturb any of the robber's DNA." They nodded hands still clasped together as they followed her in and as she said Officer Shaw following and closed the door behind them.

"I've just got off the phone with the lab they're bringing some more C.S.I's down to get finger prints and other evidence. If were lucky." Shaw said.

"What do you mean lucky? There's bound to be some evidence look at the mess they've made and we're only in the hallway." Troy stated.

"You don't know who did this, they could be good at what they do. So seems they got in through the back way, the lock has been forced. Do you see anything missing?" Sarah asked as they entered the family room first. They gasped, as the room became visible seeing it for the first time since the incident. The glass coffee table was shattered into a million pieces; his furniture had been ripped to shreds, all the wooden cabinets that held various things had been bashed in, by what looked like some sort of bat. The tele was smashed in, as was the DVD player and ps2.

"Oh my god." Gabriella whispered her hand running through her thick curls. Troy turned his head to the side to look at her for a second.

"This is a disaster, how am i supposed to tell if anything has gone missing." Troy exclaimed as he looked around the room again shaking his head, clearly pissed off.

"I can't see anything that's gone, the only thing you kept in here really was the T.V., couch, DVD's, and extra plates, knives and forks in that cabinet. Also some of Sydney's toys in a basket." Gabriella said pointing to the now completely destroyed toy box.

"Ah come on, how can you do that to a 2 years olds' toy box? She loved that Barbie." Troy exclaimed once again sighing, the officer and detective both sending sympathetic smiles at the couple.

"Okay so if you'll just follow me and we'll show you up stairs." The officer said letting them go up first. The landing looked so much different to downstairs. It was the way they left it, spotless. They came to Troy's room first. It was practically empty. Most of his clothes were gone his little-ish T.V that was up on the wall opposite the bed was gone. Gabriella's things that were there were gone jewellery, shoes, make-up, odd pair of jeans, t-shirts.

"Oh my god practically everything," Troy more or less shouted as he entered, Gabriella following. "Even my frigging school books are gone. My shoes have gone, all of my clothes, except one lousy shirt that i never wear, oh and that stupid tie." Troy exclaimed anger rising. His head turned to his girlfriend as she gasped and scurried over to the dresser. She went to touch the jewellery box, but Sarah stopped her.

"I'm sorry," Gabriella said, tears starting to wash over her eyes. "But can you look over this please, there's supposed to be a necklace a white gold one. You have to look please." Gabriella begged pointing at the dresser; Sarah nodded getting her gloves and delicately started to lift things. Troy's heart broke at the thought of this one particular item gone. It meant the world to her she'd had it since she was a little girl. Getting it made bigger as she got older. It was a birthday present she received from her parents one year.

"What does it look like miss?" Sarah asked she let out a watery sigh before she answered.

"Round link t-bar chain, it has a heart pendant on the fastener; the words _'H.B Gabs We Love You, From M & D.' _are engraved on one side." She explained wiping away the tear that dropped and Troy put his arm her shoulders letting her head rest in his chest.

"I'm sorry miss it's not in this room, could you write the details down please officer?" Sarah said after a few more minutes of looking. Gabriella closed her eyes at her words, her heart sinking. Troy kissed the side of her head affectionately.

"Tell us what else's missing please?" Shaw asked they nodded and started to list the rest of the things that had gone.

Not long after they had checked the house, the guest rooms in other words Chad's and every now and then Taylor's were mostly just trashed like the family room and kitchen. The other C.S.I's had arrived and where everywhere taking every little fingerprint, hair, they could find. There was one room left, Sidney's. To say Troy was starting to get incredibly angry and felt sick to his stomach that someone had been in his daughter's room was an understatement. The officer and detective stopped as they reached the closed door.

"Okay this is what we found strange," Sarah said as she opened the door. There mouths dropped it was spotless, not a thing out of place. The pink shining off the walls as the sun came in through the blinds. As Troy saw this he seemed to breathe a sigh of relief, no one had touched anything.

"Did they come in here at all?" Troy asked slightly dreading the answer seeing their faces of pure sympathy.

"Yes, we found this on the bed." Sarah said handing him transparent bag revealing a note it was bagged as evidence.

'_You've ruined my life i hate you. I'm back Troy and i'm gunna ruin you and your little family, take the brat of a kid off of you and make sure that your little math teacher of a girlfriend of yours is behind bars were she belongs.'_

Troy instantly wrapped his arms around Gabriella has her head dropped into his chest after reading the note with him. He kissed her cheek softly as her tears re-appeared,

"Do you have any idea who this could be now?" Robert asked regretfully breaking the two apart.

"The only person who ever said I'd ruin their life was Sydney's mom. For getting her pregnant in the first place, hence why i have custody over her." Troy explained rubbing a hand through his hair handing Sarah the evidence back. He nodded jotting everything down.

"How long have you been together, seems they've been following you for a while." He stated motioning to the note with his head.

"Urm nearly five months," Gabriella answered quietly, Troy giving her shoulder a squeeze of reassurance.

"What is Sydney's mothers name?"

"Stacey Harrison, she's the same age as me and used to go East High but she went some where, who knows where, after giving birth to Syd." Troy explained trying to get off the subject about the woman who abandoned her own daughter seconds after she was born, missing the shake of Robs head as he mentioned Stacy's name.

"Okay now that is most of the information we can get and we'll be getting in touch with Miss Harrison a.s.a.p. We have to ask is the statement in this note true? The teacher thing," Robert asked sighing, Troy's face cringed as he asked and Gabriella gulped loudly, not surprised if anyone heard it.

"Yeah," she whispered rubbing her eyes with her thumb and forefinger tightening her grip on his hand slightly.

"And how did you meet?" Sarah asked.

"She's my math teacher at East high," Troy answered.

"Have you had any sexual contact?" Robert asked, Troy despite the situation he was in tried to hide his smile but was dreadfully failing, while Gabriella felt the blush come up and bit her lip.

"Yeah," they answered together.

"And when did you turn 19? I'm sorry for this but if you were 19 when you had sex then this makes this case dust." He answered and he smiled to himself when their heads shot up, jaws slightly dropped.

"You mean i can't get arrested if he was 19 when we went out." Gabriella said making sure she heard right.

"Had sex. Dating a different matter but if you had sex before he was 19 then this makes it serious." Sarah corrected smiling.

"Does my 19th birthday make a difference?" Troy asked sheepishly and Gabriella blushed as they laughed.

"Look i'll make a deal, okay? You two don't ever mention this again and you move math classes till you graduate, then this conversation was never spoken." Robert said.

"You're not breaking the law as such because Troy's and adult but teacher, student relationships are so its not your age but the situation you're in." Sarah concluded.

"Deal," they said smiling genuinely since all the commotion kicked off.

"Thought so," Roberts said chuckling. "So we better get going, leave the C.S.I's to it. You got somewhere to stay?" They nodded and followed them down the stairs and out onto the street.

"We'll be in touch when we get a concrete lead, it's useless telling you the little details just to get your hopes up, to have them brought down by a dead end."

"Just make sure you catch the fucker," Troy shouted over his shoulder, they laughed at him before getting in the car and leaving the couple walking to his mom's.

"Can you believe it Troy, we can stay together." Gabriella said a bit of her usual self-coming back as he saw her smile but could also see the sadness in her eyes from the missing necklace. He smiled back and stopped in front of his parent's door, arms at either side of her head, trapping her.

"I know i seriously thought he was going to arrest you there and then." Troy whispered, as his face was so close to hers he'd be shouting if he spoke normal. She could only nod her head as the gaze he was giving her making her shudder, in a good way. He smirked a bit and brought his lips on hers. Her arms first instinct to wrap them around his neck and were doing just that as his tongue ran over her lips for entrance, which she gladly accepted. He wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer. They pulled apart when a clearing of someone's throat was heard and saw Jack there with a emotionless expression on his face, Troy took her hand and lead her in mumbling a sorry on his way past.

"So was anything important taken?" Lucille asked as she set the drinks down on the table.

"Most of my clothes and tele and stuff, but El's necklace she got for her 5th birthday off her parents has gone." Troy said sadly and they heard her take a deep breath in willing her self not to let herself get upset again.

"It's not about the necklace well it is, but mostly the meaning of it, it's irreplaceable and the only thing that helps me when i think about them or if i'm upset." Gabriella replied and Lucille smiled apologetically.

"I'm sure the police will find it, did they tell you if they had any idea who did it?"

"Sarah and Robert found a note in Syd's room, the only room not trashed. It said something you've ruined my life and i'm coming back to ruin your family and put El in jail we she belongs for dating a student. Something stupid." He explained hiding a smile at the shocked expressions on his parents.

"And they didn't arrest you?" Jack asked shocked but the young couple where more shocked, as he didn't sound disappointed but more surprised.

"Were not breaking the law as such but Troy has to change math class as student teacher relationships are illegal but as he graduates in a few months he said he'd let it slide if we agreed to it." Brie explained smiling at him and he smiled brushing her hair out of her face.

"Oh that's great," Lucille sorta squealed and clapped, Jack nodded a bit with a small smile. "But wait who'd you think wrote the note, have they been like stalking you?" She asked confused,

"Seems that way, but the only person i can think of whose life i've 'ruined' because getting pregnant only takes one person," Troy said sarcastically. "Is the bitch." He stated and his mother sent him a scowl.

"Troy," she scolded. "Anyway you really think she did this?" He nodded.

"Wouldn't put it past her." His dad injected bitterness in his voice.

"I just hope the police catch who ever did it," Spoke Gabriella. "We never caught who did ours when i was younger." She added they nodded in agreement at her first sentence.

"Okay let's go i'm wiped," Troy said standing and going over to Sydney on the free couch opposite and gently picked her up.

"Bye Lucille, Bye Jack," Gabriella said as they went to the front door.

"Bye Guys," they said stood at the front door as they jumped in her car and drove down the street to her house after buckling Syd and themselves in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**He's My Student**

**_Chapter 11._**

It was a Friday and it will be two weeks tomorrow since the robbery and they still hadn't heard anything from the police. Troy had gotten most of his trashed belongings replaced through the insurance. He hated that he couldn't give anything to Gabriella to replace the necklace, he just hoped they would find the suspect and pray he/she hadn't sold it. She would occasionally reach up to her neck forgetting it wasn't there and the hurt in her eyes when she realised, killed him.

Troy and his basketball buddies where in the cafeteria and where just aimlessly chatting eating lunch, as he looked round Mel, the girl from the ice cream shop caught his eye. Having spoken to his dad about her situation he still didn't know whether she'd made the team or not.

"Mel!" he shouted causing everyone one to hush up, Mel turned, smiled and waved as she saw it was Troy who shouted her. About to get up as he waved her over to him her friends stopped her.

"Mel, how the hell does Troy Bolton know your name? We've never spoken to him." She rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"You may have not but I have,"

"Ooo Mel and Troy who'd of thought, Mel going out with a senior." Her other friend taunted and Met tooted standing up.

"So immature and I don't think so, he has a girlfriend, which may I add is very pretty." Defended Mel smirking playfully as she made her way over to him. It was like she was on a catwalk or something, all eyes on her. It made her pretty nervous.

"Hi what's up?" She asked as she landed at his table keeping her eyes on him not the curious ones of his friends or the rest of the student body.

"Nothing much," he answered telling one of his buddies to move down with a wave of his hand and gestured for to sit down which she did smiling gratefully at him. "Just wanna know how you got on with the whole basketball thing." He smiled as her eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah, it's great, I tried out and your dad thought I was great and put me on the team straight away. Thank you so much!" She explained hurriedly and he laughed sipping his drink.

"No problem it was you who did most of it. You're the on that tried out." Troy answered, pausing to take a sip of his drink. "Told you it wasn't up to the captain." Mel laughed at this.

"Yeah you should have seen her face it was hilarious," Troy chuckled as he listened, "like she been slapped by a wet fish!"

"Yeah," Troy said stretching the word out a little lifting his hand for her to high five him which she did.

"Thanks again Troy, I don't know how to repay you for setting this up for me." Mel said seriously and he shook it off.

"It was nothing, like I said you're the one that tried out."

"Yeah I know but still," she shrugged trailing off and Troy watched as she shot to face him, her eyes bright like a light bulb just went off inside her head. "I know here's my number and if you ever need a babysitter to take that girlfriend of yours out, don't hesitate to call." Mel answered jotting her number down on a napkin pushing it too him with a grin, proud of her idea.

He looked at her almost hesitantly and then finally took it. "I'll hold you to that."

"It's the least I can do." She just laughed and tilted her head to side smiling.

"Go on go eat your lunch," Troy laughed nudging her and she laughed also as she began to stand.

"Thanks again Troy," she called over her shoulder.

"No, thank you squirt," he said teasingly and she mocked gasped before continuing with her short journey to her table. He turned back to his table with a smile and shook his head shrugging as his friends looked at him expecting answers.

Troy turned his head sideways to glance at the clock over the huge red doors leading to the corridor. Seeing the clock read 12:25 he had over 45 minutes left and decided he'd pay a visit Gabriella.

"I'm gunna see if my dad's heard anything from the police," Troy said to Chad, he nodded knowing where he was really going, a little smirk at the corners of his mouth telling Troy he knew. Shaking his head laughing a bit, he got up and made his way to her room.

To say Gabriella was having a bad day would be the understatement of the century. First, she ran out of gas on the way to work this morning, causing her to be late. Second she had forgotten to bring her work journal so she had to try and remember what she had planned to teach the classes she had today. Which wasn't so good seeing as she doesn't seem to remember things very easily, hence why she writes them down in a journal.

Sighing, she let her head drop down on her desk with a soft thump and rested it there, giving her a moment to herself before going back to marking the work from her previous morning classes. Hearing the door click open and lock and is was closed, she lifted her head up to see Troy making his way towards her and she seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Hey, you okay? You look stressed." He stated as he sat on the end of her desk. She immediately stood up and wrapped her arms around him burying her head in his neck. He smiled and kissed her head before wrapping his own arms around her.

"You could say that, i'm just tired and feel frustrated, ugh." She groaned weakly into his neck, he chuckled slightly lifting her head up with his hands at either side of her face, bringing it level to his, before answering.

"Just another few hours and you can go home," and she nodded breathing another sigh as she closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. "Hey i got us a babysitter if we ever wanted to go out somewhere."

"What?" Gabriella asked quietly with a laugh.

"Yeah i seen Mel in the cafeteria and i asked her about the basketball team and she made it and wanted to give me something in return so she gave me her number and told us to call if we ever wanna' go out and can't get anyone to watch Syd." Troy explained getting said number out his pocket giving it to her.

"Aaww that's so sweet of her to do." Gabriella gushed and Troy nodded. "Just put it in my hand bag or something," she instructed when he gestured with his hands where to put it. He went back over to her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her head.

"I love you," she whispered opening her eyes to meet with his intense blue ones. His heart swelled with pure happiness hearing this and leaned forward, bringing his lips to meet hers. Before they met, he whispered them back making her heart soar also. As his tongue entered her mouth, she moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck gripping the hair at the back of his neck. He rubbed his thumbs over her hips under her black fitted shirt in little circles, one going higher with each circle motion. He slid back a bit so he was sat properly on the desk and she moved so she was standing closer to him, between his legs.

They pulled back from the kiss panting and he went straight to the soft spot on her neck. She moved her head sideways to give him more access and sighed softly as he hit it and started to suck. She wanted him to feel her; the hand that was making its way up her stomach was going to slowly for her liking. She gently gripped it and brought it to her breast and whispered in his ear.

"Touch me Troy," and placed his palm over her rising chest, he was shocked by this forwardness. But by no means did he complain and started to knead it through her shirt. Hearing her moaning his name quietly was getting him excited, as if she read his mind she grabbed his bulge through his jeans and stroked up and down slowly. She pushed backwards on the chest making him lie down on the desk. He leant up on his elbows when she didn't crawl above him like he expected. He watched as she ripped her shirt over her head leaving her in a black and pink lacy bra and a white just below knee length cotton skirt.

His eyebrows rose, still panting from the kisses moments ago as he watched her leave the skirt on but pull her panties down, stepping out of them. She smirked slightly as she crawled on top of him. Her mouth going straight to meet his and he instantly accepted her tongue. He lifted his t-shirt over his head as he felt her tugging at the hem. Gabriella gasped in pleasure as she felt a slight prod in her thigh and at the sight of his well-toned chest. She leaned down kissing him again, chest to chest and unzipped his jeans as she felt him jerk his lower half up wards. Once undone she pulled them down vigoursly, boxers as well, Troy giving her hand by kicking his legs so they hung round his ankles. She sat back up on his thighs, her hands resting on his chest, both their breathing heavy and short.

"You ready sexy?" Troy whispered out as he ran both his hands up each thigh bringing the skirt up, so her skin touched his letting the skirt ruffle up around her waist. She nodded lifting her self up and then sank down on to him. He grabbed her hips with a moan once he was fully inside of her and grunted again as he did the first thrust causing her to let out a low moan. After they set a rhythm she leaned forward so her chest was against his and attached their lips together, her hands gripping his shoulders one of his hands in her long dark curls on her head and the other gently squeezing her bare ass with each thrust making him go in side of her deeper.

"Oh fuck Brie, love being inside of you," he moaned out in between kisses all she could do was gave him a slight nod telling him she felt the same as she couldn't seem to get a word out as she was high on pure pleasure. She couldn't seem to get enough as she littered kisses all over his neck and bare chest; despite her soft moans and deep breaths she had to take.

"Oh faster Baby," she eventually breathed out kissing his lips again. His response was a grunt and put his other hand on her ass as well to keep her thrusting with him as he picked up his pace. They were in heaven. Going faster was definitely a good suggestion, he was hitting her spot and she loved it.

"Oh Troy don't stop, fuck yes." She moaned trying to keep the kisses going through the lack of oxygen.

"I'm nearly there Brie," he whispered breathless.

"Me too," as he heard this he brought one of his hands to her clit and started to stroke his fingers over her at a reasonable pace. Her breathing was getting heavier and she was beginning to tremble telling him she was there more or less, as he let out with a grunt she let go with a moan.

"Oh my shit, that was one of the best yet." She panted her head resting on his heaving chest and she could feel him nod.

"Yeah it was we'll have to be sneaky more often." Troy chuckled breathlessly giving her a little squeeze and she laughed. They lay there for a few seconds basking in the after glow till she shot up suddenly.

"Oh my god i have a class in 5 minutes," she panicked picking her shirt up and throwing it on. Hearing her say this he also jumped off the desk and pulled his pants up.

"Shit," he cursed fastening them and jogging for his t-shirt that landed on the floor near the desks. She giggled as she re-located her underwear and slid them on.

"I've gotta get to class," he suggested giving her lips a quick peck and she nodded.

"I bought something for Syd, yesterday on my home. I saw it and knew she'd like it so i'll bring that over," this time he nodded.

"Okay i'll see you later, Chad said he and Taylor might come over as well." Troy explained.

"Yeah okay, love you." She said reaching up to kiss him again; he smiled before attaching their lips once more and heading for the door.

"Love you too," he said before unlocking it and quietly creeping into the now crowded hallway and heading to his required class.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**He's My Student**

**_Chapter 12_**

"So me and Taylor will meet you round yours later," Chad said as to Troy as they exited their last class of the day. Troy nodded as a response and they did a manly hug before parting and going their separate ways.

"Later man," he called turning round and going to Gabriella's classroom, as she was his ride home. Of course he exited the car round the corner of the school when they arrived this morning. He entered her room with a knock on the door and saw her at her desk head in one hand and writing something down at a fast speed with her other hand. She lifted her head at the knock and smiled tiredly at the visitor. He saw the smile and smiled back.

"Hard day?" He questioned walking over to her and she laughed half-heartedly.

"You could say that, i'm just marking these practice exam papers for my junior class." She answered as she put her pen down signing she'd finished and putting them in her top desk draw. She stood up and he walked over to her wrapping his arms over her shoulders and she happily wrapped her arms around him, instantly relaxing into his chest.

"I'm so tired," she mumbled into his torso, proving her point as a yawn came over her; he smiled and kissed her hair lovingly.

"You almost ready to go?" Troy asked after a few minutes' silence and she nodded pulling back picking her bag up and grabbing her car keys.

"Lets go," she said and he nodded walking to the door. As they got to the front door, Troy's ring tone cut their conversation short. He pulled it out of his pocket and frowned at the number coming across the screen.

"Who is it?" Gabriella asked seeing his expression.

"The nursery, what would they want. My mom's picking her up," he said.

"Answer it," she demanded softly and he did as said.

"Hello?" Troy questioned.

"Hi Mr Bolton, your going to have to come pick Sydney up." A voice answered and Troy recognised it as Sydney's teacher.

"Why what happened? Isn't my mom supposed to be picking her up?"

"Oh she's here alright, along with a very angry blonde. Your mom's phoned the police saying she shouldn't be here or something. I don't know." The teacher said rushed and very confused, with also slight panic in her voice.

"The police what?" Troy asked worry itching its way up his body. Gabriella's head shot to Troy's at this and grabbed his arm, picking their pace up to her car. Not bothering to tell him she'll meet him round the corner.

"I don't know, just come down here." The teacher pleaded, he nodded.

"I'll be there a.s.a.p." He answered flatly shutting the phone.

"What's going on?" Gabriella questioned pulling out onto the main road and to the nursery.

"I don't know for sure. She just said my mom rang the police as there was a very angry blonde or something, i don't know what's happening." Troy answered with a sigh. "What's an angry blonde got to do with me or my mom?" Troy asked himself his brow scrunched up in confusion. Gabriella swallowed before asking the question that had entered her mind.

"You don't think it's Syd's mom do you?" Troy's face paled a bit and let his head fall back on the headrest.

"Fuck, put your foot down El." He answered and she nodded, as she gradually began to speed up. The rest of the journey was spent in silence and they eventually arrived at the needed destination.

"Do you want me to come in or?" Gabriella trailed off as she stopped at the front door of the nursery. He nodded as he opened the car door.

"Yeah come on," and she rushed out and went to his side and they more or less ran inside.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" he asked in a whisper looking in the door window that led to the room. Inside the room was the teacher, a policeman, Stacy and Lucille with a terrified Sydney on her knee head buried in her nana's neck. They looked to the door as they heard it open.

"Da-dd-y," Syd stuttered in a shout through her tears and ripped herself from Lucille. He bent down to pick her up as she ran to him.

"Hey princess, you okay?" He asked and she shook her head no.

"Mean wady twied to twake me," she sobbed and her lip began to quiver again and she put her head on his shoulder as fresh tears came. He kissed the side of her head and stroked her hair.

"It's okay, i'm here now and i'll not let her take you." Troy whispered and she nodded into his shoulder as he rocked her. They walked to the table they were sat at and sat down, Troy sending a glare at his ex-girlfriend.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Troy spat.

"Nice to see you too," Stacy answered sarcastically, a fake smile across her face. "And to answer your question, i came to see my daughter."

"Not going to happen," Troy hissed.

"And who's going to stop me? You? Your little whore over here?" Stacy said smirking.

"Leave Gabriella out of this, and if there's a whore in this room its you. And actually the courts will stop you seeing her." Troy informed the blonde still stroking Syd's hair.

"The courts can't do fuck all,"

"I'm afraid they can Miss, seeing as you left your daughter in custody with Troy. Meaning unless Troy wants you to see her then you have no right." The policeman said and Troy turned to him noticing it was the policeman who is on his robbery case. Troy shot him a small nod as a thank you.

"And i can let you know right now that ain't going to happen." Troy hissed at her again. Gabriella was sat next to Lucille in silence, having heard only 3 sentences out of Sydney's biological mother she already started to dislike her.

"I haven't done anything for you to go to court and get a restraining order against me," Stacy said her voice raising and standing up quickly causing her chair to fall backwards. Sydney's grip on Troy tightened at the noise and he kissed her head again and gave her a light squeeze reassuring her and she hesitantly relaxed.

"You tried to take _my _daughter without my permission. I hardly think you was to pick her up and take her to the park for ice cream." Argued Troy his voice quickly becoming dangerous, rocking Syd a bit to keep her calm.

"She's my daughter i can do what i want," Stacy hissed and walked forward towards Troy. He saw this and stood up moving backwards, preventing her to come near him or Syd. "Give her to me," She shouted gripping Syd's t-shirt to yank her from Troy's grasp. A hand round her wrist stopped her from what she was about to do.

"You don't let go within 2 seconds," Troy whispered in a low voice, you could literally see the rage and anger coming from him.

"You'll do what?" Stacey taunted coming into his face, Troy still having hold of her wrist, her fingers wrapped tight around Syd's t-shirt. "I'm her mother she's supposed to come with me."

"You wanted nothing to do with her since the moment you found out, and FYI Stacy, Gabriella will always be more of a mother to Sydney then you ever had or will be," Stacy frowned at Troy's words, then turned her head in Gabriella's direction to see her looking their way. She glared at Gabriella and Gabriella just looked at her with a bored expression. She let go of Sydney's shirt but Troy only let go of her wrist after her hand was out of reach of Sydney. She turned around and walked over to Gabriella so she was standing directly in front of her. Gabriella looked up at her, Stacey eyes full of hate and anger.

"What?" Gabriella asked confidently.

"What do you think your doing, huh? You have no right to touch her, she's mine."

"Only biologically, not physically or emotionally." Gabriella answered in monotone flicking her nails a sign she was bored of this woman already.

"So?" Stacy asked. "You shouldn't even be dating a 19 year old aren't you his math teacher?" Stacy asked smirking thinking she dropped them in it. Gabriella sighed standing up.

"Is that all you got? The police know about that, and i _was_ his math teacher," Gabriella said. Stacy frowned again and leaned back again as Gabriella leaned forward. "Your pathetic you know that? You didn't get where you wanted to, so you come back and try to ruin some else's life just because you believe that they ruined yours. News flash Stacy, life isn't fair. Get over it. You chose to abandon her, you could've left in peace and come back to see her when ever you liked, you chose the easy way out. It's your fault you can't see her." Gabriella spat and Troy watched shocked at how much Stacy shrank against Gabriella's words and glare.

Stacy cleared her throat and moved back avoiding Gabriella's gaze.

"Y-y-you don't know nothing about me," She stuttered out folding her arms across her chest and Gabriella raised her eyebrows at her. She cracked, "Okay so i didn't get where i wanted to be, what's that got to do with you?" She shouted.

"Everything, she's apart of mine and Syd's life now. So you've got to deal with it." Troy said from his spot next to the police officer that was waiting for her to flip. Gabriella turned and smiled gratefully at him, Stacy stood there watching them make oggle eyes at each other. She huffed at them,

"Oh god come on, i'm not allowed to see my daughter, but these two are allowed together, why haven't you arrested her?" She shouted at the officer.

"She's not breaking the law, she's not his teacher and they only had physical contact after his 19th." Robert explained.

"And you know this how?" Stacy asked, arms folded.

"I'm on the case for the robbery that happened to Troy's house last week." He explained and everyone saw Stacy try and hide the smile but wasn't being successful. "Where were you 20th of January between the hours of 9am and 5pm?" He asked and she scoffed.

"I have no idea, i've slept since then." She snickered.

"Do you have any idea where Troy lives?" Robert asked.

"Not a clue," She answered shortly.

"You got arrested for DUI and drugs a few months ago that correct?" He asked and the smirk dropped, her gaze also went to the floor.

"No comment," she muttered, Troy Lucille and Gabriella looked at each other shocked. She didn't look like she was or had been on drugs. She had on a pair of fairly new looking jeans, hair nails painted, her blonde hair was a nice colour, over all she looked well presented and done well for herself, that is what ever she has been doing.

"Well i know you have and we've got your records on the database and fingerprints. This has happened more than once causing us to take your licence of you, one more and you're in jail, correct?"

"What has this got to do with anything?" Stacy asked annoyed her voice and glare proving this.

"You said you didn't know where Troy lived?"

"I don't, never seen or touched it." She admitted.

"Evidence from the robbery tells us different," Robert informed, she frowned again.

"I haven't been anywhere near his house. If you want to ask me more questions your are going to have to contact my lawyer." She demanded looking anywhere but at the four adults looking at her.

"When was the last time you saw your lawyer?" Robert asked trying not to smile_; i love my job _Robert thought to himself.

"A week ago why?" She answered sighing.

"Well i'm afraid to inform you, your lawyer or boyfriend should i say, Mr Joseph Rodegriz is in remand at the moment."

"Her what?" Gabriella asked shocked causing Robert and Troy to frown and Lucille to look at her confused. Stacy was smirking once again.

"You know him?" Robert asked.

"He's my brother." Gabriella said frowning as she saw Stacy's smirk.

"Oh really, wow what a small world." Stacy said sarcastically.

"This is one big set up ain't it," Troy said looking at Stacy with narrowed eyes.

"What are you talking about Troy?" She asked faking innocence. "Any what is Jo doing in remand and why didn't he tell me?" Stacy asked turning to the officer.

"His fingerprints where all over Troy's house as well as yours." He said and Gabriella gasped in shock.

"Your saying my brother did this?" She asked and he nodded.

"We caught him yesterday, he was trying to flee the country with a load of cash who knows where he got it from. Other officers are on that case." He informed, "How come you have different last names?" He asked.

"I've got my dads last name, he has my moms. I can't believe he'd do something like this." She said shaking her head, Stacy scoffed.

"Please, your brother hates you." She said.

"Excuse me," Gabriella said shocked.

"Oh come on, your telling me you didn't know. All through your childhood your dad went on and on Gabriella this, Gabriella that. I mean he didn't even pay attention to Jo." Gabriella could feel her tears coming and she reached for the necklace and they slid down her face once she couldn't find it and then realised it wasn't there. Troy handed Syd to his mom and went to her side, Lucille went outside so Syd didn't have to witness anymore.

"Am i missing something?" Stacy asked smirking.

"Yeah," Gabriella said wiping her tears, gaining back her confidence. "Jo has a illness, he's a schizophrenic. He was in and out of hospital his whole life. My parents loved Jo to pieces; my mom was the only one able to calm him. My dad tried to connect with him; it's Jo who wouldn't co-operate. Keep your mouth shut before actually hurt someone saying things you don't know anything about." Gabriella hissed at Stacy.

"That's were your wrong 'cause Jo loves me and i love Jo," Stacy said.

"I never said he didn't love you, he might. Why are you doing this huh?" Gabriella asked.

"He ruined my life," Stacy shouted pointing at Troy.

"It takes two to tango Stacy, its your fault you got pregnant as much as Troy's. But that's life, when it gets tough you live with it, not take the easy way out." Gabriella said. "You abandoned a new born baby, who does that?" She asked rhetorically. "When did you meet Jo?"

"A year ago,"

"So i take it he hasn't been taking his medication?"

"He doesn't need medication, he's fine. Now that he has me," Stacy said smiling. Troy looked at her face for a few seconds as if he was observing her. He gave a squeeze to Gabriella's shoulder before speaking.

"You knew didn't you?" His voice was barely a whisper and it sounded dangerous. "You knew he had this illness, stopped giving him his meds and put it into his head to do this to us, once you found out who I was with." Troy accused rubbing his forehead, her jaw clenched shut and swallowed her now dry throat. "And I bet it was even better when you found out your beloved boyfriend was related to Gabriella huh? Was it it?"

"N-n-no, why would i do that?" She stuttered.

"Stacy, is this true?" Robert asked with his pen and note pad in hand, which was getting pretty full from this whole ordeal.

"No, i'm not like that, i love Jo." She shouted as she walked backwards, then began to pace.

"Stacy, you do realise if Jo doesn't take his medication it's life threatening." Gabriella informed, and she came to sudden halt. They watched as began to sweat and fidget in her place and mumble things to herself. She ran her hands through her hair making it look wet from her sweating hands. She began to pace again lifting the jumper over her head, chucking on the floor again mumbling it was too hot. Their jaw dropped at this as it revealed how skinny she actually was or too Troy, become. They were shocked at how much she'd actually sweat within the few minutes of watching her. The back of the pink tank top she had on was soaking.

"I need her, she's mine." She shouted as she stopped pacing and faced them.

"I think you need help," Gabriella said softly.

"Who the fuck was talking to you?" Stacy spat her eyes had gone from hate and anger to pure rage. Gabriella flinched a bit but moved forwards.

"Stacy are you okay?" She asked hesitantly as she began to pace again causing her to sweat more.

"I'm fine," She snapped, dropping her eyes to her handbag. Robert saw this as it was near his foot; he moved his foot and went to pick it up. "Don't touch it," she whispered harshly, his eyebrows rose.

"And why not?"

"You haven't got a warrant."

"You're a suspect in a robbery, i can do what i want." He said bending down more. Stacy rushed forward to grab it but he already had hold of it.

"I said don't touch it," she hissed at him.

"I'm not in it, so you have no right to be mad. If i give it to you will you empty it for me?" He asked.

"No it's mine i need it." She insisted.

"And you can have it, i just need to know what it's inside it. You had your eyes on it more or less the whole time we've been in this room." Robert said putting on the table behind him. His left foot caught him just in time from falling as he felt a push against his chest. Stacy had pushed him.

"Give me my bag now," she shouted and punched his chest, as if it would move him from in front of her bag.

"Okay thats enough. One more time and i'm going to have to cuff you, it's your choice come with me un-cuffed or cuffed. Seeing as you're already under arrest."

"Listen you little ass, move out of my way before i slap you. I want my hand bag." She said in his face.

"And i want to know what's inside it,"

"Tough shit its personal," retorted Stacy and kicked his shin expecting him to wince and move but he expected it and grabbed his cuffs and her arm bringing it behind her back to cuff her. "What the fuck are you doing, i want my bag. You can't do this, i haven't done anything." She shouted and started to struggle against his grip and the cuffs.

"I'm arresting you for the robbery of Troy Bolton's property, drug use and assault on a police officer, so in my book and three witnesses you have done something."

"Fuck you," she said still trying to get out of his grasp. The 3 of them just stood there watching, shocked at how she suddenly just flipped out.

"Stacy, you should be used to this already, your not getting out of my grasp. Stay still and i won't have to call for back-up." Robert said.

"Listen, prick i don't have to do shit." She hissed.

"Why she sweating and flipping out like that?" Troy asked Robert.

"She obviously didn't plan on being here this long. And because she has she hasn't been able to have her daily use of cocaine." Robert explained and his jaw dropped along with Gabriella's. "Troy, i've signalled for back up so when the officers come, will you empty the contents of her handbag on the table please." Troy nodded still in shock.

"Yeah sure,"

"You haven't got a fucking warrant, prick." Stacy said and struggled again causing his to tighten his grip on her practically wet body.

"Just don't touch whatever is inside." Robert informed ignoring her and Troy nodded again.

"Is Jo on cocaine?" Gabriella asked and Stacy scoffed.

"What's he not on."

"When we arrested him, he did have quite a variety of drugs on him. But weather he takes them we're not sure. But what i can say he hasn't been taking his meds."

Gabriella sighed and ran a hand through her hair and Troy wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't take it personal, he loves not being on them." Stacy said smirking and chuckled.

"You do know if we find out you took them off him, you also going down for murder." Robert told her.

"Murder? He's still alive." Stacy shouted.

"Doesn't make a difference, you took them off him."

"Yeah yeah, whatever asshole." Stacy muttered as she began to shiver and sweat once again.

* * *

**Note that what ever i write including medical or police related things are made up, take it all as fiction!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**He's My Student **

_**Chapter 13**_

"Nana, hu dat lady?" Sydney asked with a sniffle, as she lifted her head from Lucille's shoulder. She heaved a sigh, as she looked through the door window, before answering the scared little girl in her arms.

"She's an old friend of daddies,"

"Twaking me away?" Syd asked as new tears came and Lucille shook her head no.

"You aren't going any where Syd, daddy won't let that happen."

"I wove daddy," she whispered with a hiccup.

"And daddy loves you too." Lucille whispered back with a smile. After a few minutes in silence, with Lucille rocking Syd to keep her calm, they were interrupted by two police officers.

"Excuse me Miss, is this the room that PC Robert is occupying?" Lucille turned at the voice and nodded moving away from the entrance to let them in.

"Not again," the other officer, named Matt, whispered as he saw Stacy being restrained by Rob.

"What's happened?" The first officer, formally known as Danny, asked Rob, whom he gave him a nod as a hello in return.

"She came to collect Mr Bolton's daughter, without permission. And then just lashed out, wouldn't let me near her handbag because i didn't have a warrant and then she hit me so i cuffed her." He explained.

"Okay, Mr Bolton?" Matt asked turning to Troy.

"Yeah," Troy said as he cleared his throat, stepping forward.

"Do you know her?"

"She's my daughters biological mom, but she left her in charge with me once she was born. This is the first time i've seen her since the birth."

"Okay, can you empty her handbag please?" Troy nodded as he stepped towards it. He jumped when he heard a voice shout,

"Troy Bolton, i swear to god you open that bag i will personally beat you." Stacy hissed at him with a glare. He looked towards the police officer that instructed him to do so and he just nodded telling him to continue and ignore her. He cleared his throat again as he emptied the bag onto the table. Careful not to let anything fall on the floor. Troy's jaw dropped at the contents of it and Gabriella gasped as a certain piece of Jewellery caught her eye. Rob and Troy looked at her and followed her gaze.

"Is that the necklace that was missing from Troy's house?" Robert asked and she nodded, tears brimming her eyes knowing she couldn't have it back just quite yet. Troy looked at her sadly before looking back down at the desk and shook his head in disapproval and shock. There was just little bags of cocaine scattered in between her other belongings, such as pens, a notepad, keys, lose change etc.

"I don't what to say. When did you start doing this?" Troy asked the woman in the handcuffs.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She said with a smirk. And he glared back at her,

"Were you taking it whilst pregnant?" He was answered with the same smirk. "Answer me." He demanded.

"Why? What are you gonna do?"

"Well there's nothing i can do, but i would have to get her checked out to make sure everything's okay, and this dirty little habit you've got hasn't caused any damage to my baby girl."

"Our baby girl?" She corrected all the while still smirking, but occasionally looking down as she started to struggle again when she starts to shake again.

"Only by blood," he shot back with a sigh as he ran his hands through his hair to keep himself from lashing out at her.

"Okay, lets get this bagged up as evidence, and her to the cells." Danny instructed to Matt and Rob. They nodded and Matt got out clear evidence bags and put each thing in different bags.

"We'll make sure to get this back to you as soon as," Matt said apologetically to Gabriella as he bagged the necklace and she nodded into Troy's chest.

"God you two make me sick, get over yourself, it's a pissing necklace." Stacy scoffed. Troy sent her a glare as Gabriella pushed her face more into his chest to stop her tears.

"Stacy Harrison I'm arresting you on possession of Drugs and the robbery of one Mr Troy Bolton's property, you do not have to say anything but anything you do say will be given as evidence if questioned once in court. Is that clear?" Robert asked as he began to walk, well more like drag Stacy out the room.

"Crystal." She muttered. Troy heaved a big sigh before leaning back to look at Gabriella.

"You okay?" He asked and she nodded giving her eyes one last wipe.

"Yeah, i'm just so pleased i got the necklace back you know. But i'm also worried about Jo, i'm going to have to go and see him. I just can't believe he'd do this something like this." He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"You never know, it could be Stacy's fault. Maybe once she found out he was related to you she stopped giving him his medication and told him to do this, with various other things. Only god knows what." Troy suggested.

"Yeah maybe."

"Come on let's get Syd and go to my place for a bit." And she nodded again as she followed him out.

"Daddy," Syd whimpered, holding her arms out for him to take her once he came into her view, he did happily.

"Hey princess, are you okay?" He asked softly, holding her close to him. She shook her head no against him,

"Dat mwean lady twied to take me."

"I know, but she's gone now and hopefully never coming back. She's been a naughty girl and i won't let her near you again okay?"

"Okay," she whispered nestling her head into his neck. He laced his free hand with Gabriella's and motioned to the door with his head signalling they should go and she nodded.

"Thanks for being here mom, we're gunna' head home."

"Okay, i'll give you a ring some time tomorrow." She said and followed them outside. They all shared one last goodbye before going their separate ways. As they neared Troy's house his cell phone rang,

"Hey Chad," he answered after looking at the screen, seeing his curly haired friends name written across it.

"Hey man, we've just pulled up at your place, where are you?" Chad questioned.

"Just turning into our street now, we'll be 2 minutes tops."

"Okay see you then," Chad said and flipped his phone shut. After exiting the car and explaining to Taylor where they were, they saw Gabriella's car pull onto his drive.

"Hey where have you been all this time?" Chad asked entering the house after everyone had exchanged hellos.

"The nursery, Stacy showed up trying to take Syd, so my mom phoned the police, then i got a phone call. So we went down and everything just kicked of and Stacy got arrested."

"Oh my god no way, what for?" Chad asked with a gasp.

"Drug possession and robbery," Gabriella answered as they sat the kitchen table while Troy stood rocking Syd back to sleep.

"Get out," Taylor said in pure shock.

"Stacy, drugs, wow i don't even know what to say." Chad said. "And then robbing your house, man she must hate you." He chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, we don't know if she definitely did it but she was involved because we found Brie's necklace in her purse." Troy explained

"You'll never guess whom her boyfriend or the actual suspect is," Gabriella said with a shake of her head and a frown.

"Who?" Chad asked quietly seeing the look on her face.

"My brother Jo," she said with a sigh.

"No way, he always seemed so nice when i spoke to him." Said a surprised Taylor.

"Apparently he wasn't taking his medication, Troy reckons once she found out her boyfriend, my brother Jo, was related to me she stopped giving them him and told him to this."

"Wouldn't put it past her, she was always a bitch in high school." Chad said.

"I'm gunna' take her up and then we can do something," Troy said after a few minutes silence and they nodded. Troy moved his head to see if Syd was awake and whispered softly to her when he found she was.

"Say goodnight to mommy," Gabriella seeing this stood and went over to face her.

"Night Syd," whispered Gabriella with a kiss to her head.

"Night mommy wove you."

"Love you too sweetie," and after a small wave to Taylor and her 'uncle Chad' Troy took her upstairs.

_XXHMSXX_

"What's Troy doing? It doesn't usually take this long to take Syd to bed." Chad pointed out as he looked at the clock on the wall, noticing Troy had been upstairs for an hour. Taylor shrugged as Gabriella answered,

"I'll go check,"

Frowning, as she closed Syd's door, wondering why they weren't in there she went to 'her' and Troy's' room. Smiling when she saw Syd fast asleep and Troy gently stroking her hair, she whispered a small _'_hello_' _making her presence known.

"Hey,"

"How come you aren't in her room?"

"She wouldn't settle, she kept thinking i was going to leave her. So we agreed to come in here," he explained.

"She'll still be a bit shook up from the incident at the nursery," he nodded with a sigh at her words. "She'll be fine, she'll probably forget in a few days with her being so young."

"I hope so, i don't want her to remember Stacy." He admitted. "Some say that would be harsh, but the way she flipped out and for what she's done, trying to take her away from me. Urgh who does she think she is." He continued his voice full of frustration.

"It's okay, and i agree. Are you coming down or-" she was interrupted when he yawned and Gabriella giggled a bit. "I'll take that as a no,"

"I'm sorry El, you can stay down there with them though."

"Nah that's fine they said they'd understand if we wanted a few hours of peace." He nodded with another yawn and she kissed his cheek before leaving the room and headed down stairs.

"He's gunna stay up there with Syd, she keeps thinking he's gunna leave her."

"Aaaww that's understandable," Taylor agreed sadly.

"Well we'll leave you be and come round over the weekend or something." Chad insisted.

"Thanks, i'll see you soon." Gabriella waved a small wave as they went out the front door. After switching off the lights and closing all the blinds she went and jumped in bed herself, only hoping tomorrow wouldn't be such a drama filled day. If only she knew...

* * *

**Note that what ever i write including medical or police related things are made up, take it all as fiction!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**He's My Student**

**_Chapter 14_**

Gabriella groaned as she was awoken with the ring tone of her cell phone. She lazily stretched to grab it off the bedside table and opened one eye to see the caller. She sat up when she the screen read 911, emergency.

"Hello?" She questioned rubbing her eyes.

"Hi miss Montez, it's officer Robert, sorry to bother you at this time." Said the caller, she frowned looking at the clock and then nodded as she saw the time flashing 3:58 am.

"It's no problem, what's going on?"

"We have your brother in the interview room and he's not co-operating. We've been here all night. He's seems to be having some sort of break down. We're guessing it's from not taking his medication se we brought some nurses in and he flips out when they come near him. I'm hoping you'd be able to come down here and see if you can calm him or something?"

"Oh wow, urm yeah i'll come down but i can't promise anything my mom used to be the one who could calm him, so i can only try." She said after a few moments of letting the new information set in. She heard Rob breath a sigh. Of relief? She thought.

"Thank you, that's all i ask."

"I'll be there as soon as," she answered and then shut her phone. She sat there for a few seconds deep in thought till someone's voice broke her thoughts.

"You okay? Who was on the phone?" Troy asked with a yawn. She took a deep breath before answering.

"The police."

"What?" He asked shocked.

"They've been trying to interview Jo all night and then he had some sort of meltdown and they want me to come down and see if i can calm him."

"Are you going?" She nodded getting out of bed; grabbing the nearest pair of pants and tank top she could find and quickly shoved them on. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No it's fine, Syd will be upset if she wakes up and finds you gone," she explained as she went round to his side of the bed. "I shouldn't be there that long. I hope," she whispered.

"Okay, just be careful okay." He whispered back and she nodded giving him a quick peck. "I love you,"

"I love you too, i'll call you as soon as i'm out." And he nodded turning back to face Sydney, wrapping his arm around her. Gabriella smiled at the site before grabbing her phone and car keys and making her way down town to the local police station.

* * *

"Jo, come on, please can you come and sit in the chair so we can sort this out once and for all." Rob said as he made his way to Jo, but jumped back as Jo turned to face him, also as he swung his arm and just missed Rob. To Robs surprise when he turned he had tears running down his face.

"No, stay away from me, i want to go home. I don't like it here." Jo said with a chocked sob.

"You can when we find out what happened. If you let these nice ladies," Rob said gesturing to the nurses. "Take a few blood samples and give you some medicine. Can-"

"No, i don't like the medicine, i want to go home. Please let me go home." He said and more or less shouted the last sentence. He started to sob and sunk down so his forehead was resting on his knees. Rob turned so he was looking at the mirror and shook his head then walked out.

"You know, i don't think he has any idea what's going on." Matt said as Rob entered the room behind the mirror.

"Why do you think that?"

"Look at the guy, he's emotionally unstable. I'd say the poor guy has been brainwashed by Stacy."

"Matt we can't just assume we have to go off evidence. You know that." Rob explained.

"I know, it aggravates me, were not getting anywhere, it's obvious who's done it." Matt said annoyed.

"I know. I've rung his sister; this is our only hope to calm him down. Or where going to have to call the psychiatric ward." Rob explained.

"Yeah, but he's going to have to get some help or his medication either way."

"Yeah I know-" he was interrupted when the chief opened the door.

"Rob, we have a Miss Montez here to see you."

"Thanks chief," he gave Rob and Matt a nod before exiting. "Here it goes," Rob said to Matt before following the chief and to Gabriella at the front desk.

"Miss Montez thanks for coming."

"It's no problem, i just wanna' get Jo back to normal and find out what actually happened." He nodded in understanding and told her to follow.

"Okay, i'll go in and when i signal for you to come in, come in okay?" And she nodded as he went into the interview room and she went into the room next door to watch and hear what was going on. As she entered she went straight to the mirror and tears brimmed her eyes, seeing her brother in this breakdown.

"Jo, we've brought someone to see you, do you want me to bring them in?" She heard Rob ask.

"I don't need doctors and i don't need nurses, i wanna go home." Jo sobbed.

"She's not here with the hospital, she just wants to see how you are and to get this interview over with so we can find out what happened."

"I haven't done anything,"

"Jo, come on i know that's not true and so do you. Just let her come in talk to you calm you down and we can find out the truth." He was met with silence and looked and Jo, who seemed to be thinking over what he said. He decided after a few minutes to break the silence. "Should we bring her in?" He asked quietly, Jo let out another sob and nodded.

"Okay," he whispered. Rob nodded and lifted his hand up indicating Gabriella to make her way in. Once she entered Rob nodded at her and left her with Jo. She ran a hand through her hair before going over and kneeling in front of him. She heard him sniffle a bit and then he wiped his tears before he looked up. His face showed pure shock.

"Hey bro," she whispered putting a hand on his knee.

"G-G-Gabi," he chocked out and she nodded. Next thing she knew, she was stood straight and Jo had enveloped her in a big hug. She wrapped her arms around him and felt his fresh tears landing on her neck.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she sat him down then sat next to him. He shrugged,

"I don't know the police said they want to ask questions. I don't remember doing anything. Are they going to take me away again?" He asked and she sighed,

"They will if you don't take your medicine."

"I don't wanna' go back there Gabi, can you help me?" She nodded.

"I'll go get the nurse to get your tablets,"

"No, no, no, i want you give them me. I don't like the nurses, they think i'm crazy."

"Jo listen to me. They don't think that all, that's why they give you the medicine in the first place to help you. So you don't go crazy and stay out of that place." Gabriella explained.

"Okay, but will you stay with me?" He asked after a few minutes silence.

"Of course i will," she answered and looked at the mirror and nodded telling Rob to send in the nurse and himself so they can get this questioning over with.

"Okay, lets go." Rob shouted over to the nurse in the waiting room and she nodded.

"After i give him these he's going to fell droopy and tired you might wanna' interview him after he's had some rest." The nurse named Beth advised.

"Okay, sure. I'll ask Miss Montez if she can give him somewhere to stay and then bring him back in later."

"One more thing. The state we saw him in earlier, that's due to not taking his medication i can't guarantee he'll remember anything after he wakes up, if he does it'll just be bits of what's happened after he stopped taking them."

"Will he remember if he willingly stopped taking his meds himself?"

"Yes, because that's their decision to stop getting help."

"So if i ask Jo when he wakes up, Why did you stop taking the meds? He'll be able to answer me truthfully?" Rob pushed for information.

"Yes he will officer, it's a psychiatrics choice to take the medicine. If they refuse or use the medication incorrectly that's how they end up in the ward." The nurse explained and Rob nodded signalling no further questions.

"Jo this is Beth she's going to be giving you some medicine to help you answer some questions later," Rob explained as he and Beth sat opposite him and Gabriella. Jo's grip tightened on Gabriella's hand as the nurse rolled his sleeve up to give him an injection to get his blood back used to having the daily amount of prescription drugs.

"It's okay, i'm here." Gabriella soothed.

"Okay that's it and if you could take these two tablets now and then 2 again when you wake up after having some rest and then 2 again when you go to bed at night." Beth instructed giving Gabriella a pack of the four for later and setting two in front of Jo with a glass of water. He put them both in his mouth and downed them as quickly as possible.

"This many? He used to only have 3 a day this will be six," Gabriella said shocked.

"From the tests we managed to get before he broke down, he seemed to have not taking any prescription drugs for at least 2-3 months so this is just to get him back on track, it will do him no harm other than give him the sleep he needs and get himself back to normal before he stopped taking them." Beth again explained.

"Miss Montez, it seems we won't be able to interview Jo till he's back on the use of his meds could he stay with you for a day or two. We don't wanna keep him in the cells and he'll be a lot calmer when he wakes up and sees a familiar face." Rob said and she nodded with a hard swallow.

"Yeah that's fine."

"Okay thanks a lot for coming and we'll talk soon." He said and he and the nurse left as she nodded.

"Come on Jo lets get you home." Gabriella said standing. He nodded as he stood but hissed as a huge pain came into his head.

"Ouch, whys my head hurting?" He asked as he took her hand and she led them to her car.

_Jo, you should know this, you stopped taking your meds when you were younger. _Gabriella thought as she opened the passenger door and helped him in before going to the drivers side.

"It's just the meds helping you get back to normal." She explained, "it's completely okay, so don't fret. Just relax, get some sleep."

"Have i done something really stupid?" He asked.

"We think so yes, but we don't know for sure if it was intentional or not." And he nodded again leaving the subject at that. Gabriella took a deep breath as she got her phone out to look at the time.

_Wow half 6 already only seems like i just left the house. Okay phone Troy. _Gabriella thought, pressed speed dial 2 and put the phone to her ear.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Troy's voice rang through her voice.

"Not much just got out the police station," she explained looking at Jo to find him dozing off. She smiled slightly shaking her head. "Jo calmed down and we got him to take some medication."

"That's good then, is he okay?"

"Yeah, he doesn't have a clue what he's done though."

"Really?" Troy asked pretty shocked.

"Yeah that happens when you don't take it for so long. The nurse said he'd probably only remember bits of what's happened since he stopped taking them. And that if he'd stopped taking them willingly he'd remember because it was his choice." She explained.

"So it was Stacy who took his medication off him?" Troy asked rhetorically.

"Rob seems to think that and Matt," Gabriella said referring to the officers. "Do you think i could bring him over to let him sleep for a bit, i haven't got a spare bed in my house any more." She asked slyly. "They can't interview him till his body is used to the meds again."

"Yeah that's fine, were are now?"

"In the police station parking lot, i won't be long."

"Okay babe, i'll see you soon."

"Yeah, love you."

"Love you." Troy answered before they both hung up. She sighed again before turning the ignition on and pulled out of the parking lot with one last glance over at Jo in the passenger who was now snoring.

* * *

**Note that what ever i write including medical or police related things are made up, take it all as fiction!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**He's My Student**

**_Chapter 15_**

Troy heaved a sigh as he hung up the phone and made something to eat as he waited for Gabriella and her brother. He flicked the coffee machine on, grabbing his mug and watched as it slowly filled his mug. He was aimlessly flicking through the channels when he heard Sydney's cry. He turned towards to the stairs and saw her trying climbing down them as fast as her little legs could take her.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy." She continuously shouted in a sob and he jumped up to get her from her position halfway down the stairs. He rocked her in his arms back and forth as she cried into the crook of his neck. He whispered comforting words into her ear, hoping to sooth her. It wasn't working. After 10 minutes of this he began to get worried and sat her down on his knee and started to try if she would talk to him.

"Princess, please look at daddy," he said and she hiccupped as she pulled back to look at him. He could have broken down in tears himself at the site of his little girl in this horrible state. "You wanna' tell me what's wrong?" She shook her head no and hiccupped again. "If you don't tell me what's wrong i won't be able to help you and you know daddy doesn't like to see you upset." He assured with a kiss to her forehead.

"Bad dweam, mean wady," she muttered, with a chocked sob and hiccupped again as she hugged him tight, afraid he would disappear if she let go. He took a deep breath as she snuggled into him more and he wrapped his arms around her back holding her close to him. She had a nightmare, about Stacy.

"That lady has been taken away now, she's never coming back. Ever."

"Rweally?" she asked in a whisper looking at him and he nodded.

"Really," he confirmed and continued, "and daddy won't let her near you, okay?" and she nodded, putting her face back in his neck and he happily put his protective arms around her again and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Syd, you know that?" He asked hoping she would understand.

"Syd-Sydney luwves daddy too," she said sniffling and he smiled squeezing her gently. She giggled a bit when he blew a raspberry on her cheek and he smiled knowing he'd calmed her down and she was smiling again. He blew one on her neck and she squealed then giggled again.

"You want some breakfast?" he asked after her giggles and she nodded smiling brushing her hair out of her face but not succeeding so he helped her some. "What would you like?"

"Them, them wound fings," she stuttered describing them with her fingers.

"What round things?" He asked in confusion.

"Mommy, you." She explained again and he didn't answer for a moment as he thought of the round things he and Gabriella eat for breakfast. He snapped his head in her direction as it hit him.

"Pancakes?" And she screamed happily, clapping her hands, signalling that was the word she was looking for.

"Berries," she said through her laughter. Troy laughed as well as he picked her up taking him with her to the kitchen.

"Blueberry pancakes it is," he announced setting her down in her high chair, with some juice as he made breakfast.

-

Around and hour later he and Sydney were watching cartoons on the tele when he heard the door open. He turned to the door entrance to see Gabriella walking in, with her arms around a knocked out looking bloke, keeping him up from falling. He placed a kiss to Syd's head as he walked over and took, who he thought to be Jo's free arm and put it over his shoulder.

"So this is Jo?" He asked and she nodded as they struggled up the stairs.

"Yeah, where are we putting him?"

"Guest bedroom," he answered and she nodded flinging the door open and they plopped him down on the bed, she heaved a deep breath as he dropped.

"Man he's heavy," she groaned falling into Troy's chest; he chuckled as he welcomed her into his arms.

"Why's he knocked out like that?" He asked confused.

"They gave him his meds and because he hasn't had them in a while, it over takes his body." She explained and he nodded.

"So what do we do now?" She shrugged.

"Wait for him to wake up i guess, about an hour the nurse said."

"He won't flip out, will he? I don't mean it nasty, its just Syd had a nightmare last night, and well it was more this morning. Took me 10 minutes to calm her," he explained.

"No, he'll probably just be confused and wonder where the hell he is," she said. "Is Syd okay now?" She asked as they made their way to Troy's previous position in the front room.

"Yeah she's fine, i just hope they aren't permanent, if she wakes up tomorrow like that. I'm gunna have to take her to the hospital, it was just constant sobs, struggling for breath and everything." He explained and she nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully they'll pass."

"So, what happened at the station?" He asked as she put her head in his chest.

"I got there, met with Rob and watched him try to convince Jo to let someone in to help, he was reluctant at first thinking it was the nurses from the ward. But he agreed, as soon as he saw me, he hugged me and broke down again. He doesn't know what he's done and from the way he was explaining to me that he didn't want to go back to the ward, sounds like he didn't quit his medication willingly." She explained taking a deep breath. "I just can't wait till this is over and we get the truth about what happened."

"Yeah me too," Troy whispered. "Hopefully the police will have some solid evidence on what really happened." He suggested. And she nodded,

"Hopefully," she muttered, snuggling into his side. "I love you," she whispered planting a kiss on his shirt-covered chest. He smiled and kissed her head.

"I love you too." He looked over at Sydney and noticed she'd fallen asleep watching cartoons. "I'll go put her in bed," he whispered standing up walking over to her.

"Is she okay?" Gabriella asked as Troy sat back down next to her, he nodded with a sigh.

"Yeah, she woke up a bit but went straight back to sleep after i put her down," he explained wrapping his arm around her shoulder and she happily snuggled into him, her head on his shoulder.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Nothing stressful, i wanna be calm when Jo wakes up." She said in a worn out tone. He chuckled slightly bringing her onto his lap.

"You'll be fine, you calmed him down this morning you can do it again." He reassured her and she smiled leaning her forehead against his.

"Yeah, thanks."

"No...Kiss...problem...kiss..." he said in between kisses and she giggled as his breath tickled her lips but nonetheless kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He kissed her again and she deepened it by running her tongue over his lips asking for entrance, which he gladly accepted. She moaned into the kiss as he ran his hands up her thigh and to her sides and back down again. The kiss was becoming more and more heated, the pace of it sped up and she sat more into him and grinded her hips over his groin. As he groaned into it a small cough came from the stairs, they jumped apart and looked towards the stairs.

Troy cleared his throat as they both stood up fixing their clothes.

"Do you know where i am?" Asked Jo from the stairs, looking at anything but the couple he interrupted. His voice was so quiet they barely heard.

"Hey Jo," Gabriella said walking over to him and touching his arm. He looked at the hand had that landed on his arm. He let his eyes travel up the arm and his jaw dropped as he came face to face with his sister.

"G-G-Gabster," he stuttered, she smiled sadly. "Oh my god, i haven't seen for like ever, how have you been? Do you live here? What about, How's your job going at the School you started at? Wait, where am i? Where's Stacy?" He rambled out causing her to giggle.

"Come on come and take a seat, i'll explain." She said leading over him over to the couch where Troy was stood.

"First of this is my boyfriend Troy," she introduced, Jo nodded as hello sticking his hand out for him to shake.

"Great to meet you," he said not really taking him in.

"Likewise," Troy said as he sat down, Gabriella being in the middle of the two guys.

"So what's been going on in your life?" Jo asked. She glanced at Troy, and he smiled reassuringly.

"A lot. Okay so here it goes, you know your girlfriend Stacy?" He nodded letting her continue, "Well she is sorta' in custody at the moment,"

"What? Why?" He asked completely shocked.

"You and her kinda' robbed this place a few weeks back."

"What? No, your lying, I'd remember something like that and i only forget things when i don't take my meds and the last time i did that was in high school," he said standing up and pacing.

"Jo it's true, did Stacy ever mention a little girl to you?" He scrunched his eyes up and paced a few more times before plopping down next to her in his previous position.

"Yeah, we had a conversation once or twice, she kept complaining about she ruined her life. Now can you tell me what's going on?" She nodded and took a deep breath.

"A few weeks ago this place was robbed, completely trashed. Yours and Stacy's fingerprints where everywhere, and there was a note in Sydney's room, were guessing from Stacy, saying she was gunna ruin us, do you remember being in this house at all, nothing seems familiar?" she questioned.

"I robbed this place?" He whispered. And she nodded,

"Seems that way,"

"No, no, i wasn't anywhere near this place," he exclaimed standing up again and she sighed again looking at Troy.

"Are you positive, if the police find out you're lying, you know where you will be going right?" She said quietly and sadly, he instantly stopped pacing and kneeled in front of her.

"No, no Gabs, i swear to you that i don't remember doing anything you have just mentioned, Gabs you have to believe me, i can't go there. I haven't stopped taking my meds, the last time that happened was before mom and dad died." He pleaded and she nodded.

"It's okay, i believe you, you just have to keep thinking back and tell me if you remember anything over the past month, the police need every piece of evidence they can get to solve the case, the nurse said you might remember things in little bits or not at all." she explained and he nodded.

"Honestly, the last thing i remember right now was, me and Stacy we were at home and we were talking, talking about the girl, well more like rambling i wasn't really listening, then we got onto family members just telling each other about ourselves."

"Did you explain to her what Gabriella looked like and where she worked?" Troy asked speaking for the first time, Jo's eyes flickered to Troy.

"Yeah why?" He said slowly as he continued to look over Troy's face. "Do i know you?" He said tilting his head sideways a bit. Troy shook his head no.

"Nope this is the first time we've meet, Stacy knows me though, and she might have mentioned me or something." He explained.

"Bolton," Jo whispered. "Troy Bolton, that's who she was rambling on about that night, she showed me a picture of you, can i ask you something?" Jo asked not taking notice of his sister's and Troy's raised eyebrows and he nodded clearing his throat again, "Why does she think you ruined her life, i mean she told me she left you," he said confused.

"She did." He said and went to explain why Stacy thinks that when a little girl ran past and jumped on to Troy's knee. He opened his mouth again. "She reckons it only takes a guy to get pregnant."

"So this is the little girl she goes on about?" and the couple nodded.

"Mommy, huw dat?" Syd asked rubbing her eyes,

"Mommy?" Jo exclaimed and she nodded.

"Yeah the adoption papers are on the way in the post." She said smiling stroking Syd's hair. "This is my brother Jo," she told the 2 year old. And she nodded snuggling in between them both. Jo sat there staring into nothing, brows scrunched. His thinking face. Letting everything he had been told over the last 30 minutes sink in.

_Okay, i supposedly stopped taking my meds and decided to rob a random persons house. Yeah right, If Stacy knew Troy then she obviously knows where he lives. Why would Stacy want to rob Troy's hou-, because she believes he ruined her life. So she must of known it was his house, _

"Do you guys think she did this, you know? Purposely, i mean took my meds. She suggested it once or twice that i didn't need them." Jo said taking them from their conversation.

"Well that confirms it then," Troy said.

"Yeah, Stacy was behind the whole thing." Gabriella confirmed with a sigh and shake of her heard.

* * *

**Note that what ever i write including medical or police related things are made up, take it all as fiction!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**He's My Student**

**_Chapter 16_**

"But if i can hardly remember anything, how will the police know i'm not lying?" Jo asked nervously.

"I don't know," Gabriella said with a sigh stroking Syd's hair. "But there will be nurses there to tell the jury the symptoms of not taking medicine for your condition. The only thing they need to prove is that Stacy took them and stopped you from getting them." She added.

"Yeah, Rob will prove that i'm sure of it, there has to be some sort of evidence of Stacy wanting to take your meds away." Troy added, Gabriella nodding in agreement and Jo gave a small nod.

"When we go to the police station tomorrow we'll talk to Rob and he'll tell us from there." Gabriella suggested.

"Okay, thanks guys." Jo said sitting in the chair opposite the three sat on the couch.

"Daddy?" Syd asked climbing onto his lap.

"What's up princess?" He asked brushing the hair out of her face.

"Syd-Sydney hungwey," she answered.

"You want some lunch?" Gabriella asked standing up.

"Yeah just make her a sandwich or something," Troy said moving his head away as Syd tried to grab his hair.

"You want something Jo? Troy?" She asked.

"I'm fine thanks babe." Troy answered.

"I'll just have a coffee thanks." Gabriella nodded and made her way into the kitchen.

"So how did you and Stacy meet?" Troy asked making conversation.

"Oh in some club a while back, we hit it off straight away. I just can't believe she did this you know?" Jo answered and Troy nodded. "How do you know her?"

"Oh she's in my year at school, we were not together that long."

"She's _in _your at school?" Jo asked. "How old are you?"

"Yeah we were in our junior year at school when she feel pregnant with Syd," he said gesturing to the little girl on his knee. "Turned 19 a few months back."

"So you're saying that Stacy is only 18-19." Jo stated shocked and Troy nodded. "Oh no way she told me she was 21, she better not turn this against me in court." He added and ran his hands over his face.

"Just don't let her know you know her age and the idea won't even enter her head." He advised mentally cursing Stacy for this shit she has caused.

"So how did you and Gabbie met if your only 19?" Jo asked.

"Oh she was my maths teacher," Troy said with a small chuckle gently tickling Syd keeping her entertained whilst he talked.

"Maths teacher, seriously? Do the police know with you getting robbed and everything?"

"Yeah, they just told me to switch classes and stuff, me graduating soon and everything and being 19 an all." And he nodded "So how old are you?" Troy asked.

"Nearly 22."

"Oh yeah Brie said two years difference and your birthdays are more or less in the same month right?"

"Mines beginning of August hers end of June." Jo explained with a nod. "So this is your house, man i wish i had my own house at 19." He added with a chuckle.

"Yeah my mom and dad bought me this for us both before Syd was born."

"That's cool."

"Nana," Syd shouted as she heard Troy mention his mom. He chuckled and began to tickle her stomach. "D-daddy," she squealed.

"What-y," he teased and she wrapped her arms around his neck, when he'd finished.

"Siwey daddy," she said giggling.

"Shout mommy," he said to her kissing her cheek, arms around her so she wouldn't fall as she was standing on his thighs and she nodded.

"Mommy," she shouted laughing. Jo sat there smiling slightly at the two.

"Coming," Gabriella shouted back, seconds later she walked in with Sydney's lunch and Jo's drink.

"Thanks," he said taking it.

"Thank mommy," Syd said biting into her sandwich.

"Your welcome sweetie," she sat down in her spot next to Troy. "What did you shout me for?" She questioned.

"Just seeing what was taking you so long and watch this, she did it this morning." He said laughing and she nodded letting him continue. "Syd," he said and she turned to face him from the coffee table she was eating off. "What's your favourite fruit?"

"Gwapes," (Grapes) she answered.

"And where do Grapes come from?" Troy continued.

"Shop," she answered giggling as the three adults laughed.

"Your a cutie aren't you?" Gabriella said and she nodded picking up her sandwich.

"What time is it?" Jo said as a yawn came over him, leaving him with a confused look as he'd not long ago woke up.

"Urm nearly 1, why don't you go lie back down again for a bit, take your meds first." Gabriella said as she went to get them out of her bag, which was in the hallway.

"Okay," Jo said getting up to follow her. "See you later man,"

"Later," Troy said with a nod and wiping Sydney's mouth.

"Bye-Bye." Syd said with a wave. Jo chuckled and waved back.

"Here you go take these two now," Gabriella said handing them him and a glass of water, as he came into the hallway. He nodded and took them giving her the glass back.

"Thanks Gabs," he said with a kiss on the cheek and made his way back upstairs, while she made her way back into the family room.

"Man i'm tired," she said with a yawn as she sat down, head on Troy's shoulder. He chuckled dropping a kiss on her head before speaking.

"Yeah is there anything you wanna' do today? I think i'm gunna' take Syd to see my mom," he explained taking the remote control off Syd and putting the channel she wanted on.

"Umm how about we do something, just us two?" Gabriella suggested lifting her head off his shoulder so her chin was leaning on it instead and she was facing him. He turned smiling and left a lingering kiss on her lips,

"Mmmm," he said into it and continued speaking when he pulled back. "That sounds nice, what do you wanna' do?" He asked again.

"We could go see a movie, then grab some dinner."

"Perfect," he whispered before attaching his lips back to hers. "I love you." Troy murmured into the kiss and her smile just got wider.

"I love you too," she repeated kissing him back.

"Ew," Syd shouted ruining the moment and jumped on the two causing them to break apart and laugh. She seated her self on her dad's knee and poked him in his cheek. She giggled as he pretended to bit her finger.

"You wanna' go see Nana and Grandpa?" He asked and she nodded vigorously clapping her hands.

"Come on then, lets get you dressed." Troy said picking her up and taking her to her room.

"Pwetty?" Syd asked Troy once she was dressed and he nodded kissing her head.

"Beautiful." She had on a summer dress that was blue round the neck and white downwards with different colours splashed over it.

"Thank daddy," she said giggling as he picked her up and took her back down stairs.

"Your welcome princess. Lets sit here watch theses cartoons and wait for mommy okay?" Troy said and she nodded her response already engrossed into the T.V. that was playing Lazy Town. He chuckled and sat down next to her.

UPSTAIRS

Gabriella stepped out the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and one round her head and started to rub it to towel dry her hair. She made her way back into Troy's bedroom and started to get dressed with the clothes she'd picked out that were lying on the bed. She left her hair down so it would dry and be left in its natural curls. After adding some perfume and a touch of lip-gloss she went onto the landing and to the guest room. Opening the door she saw Jo on the bed, his head against the headboard.

"Hey Gabs," he greeted.

"Hey, will you be okay here alone for a few hours, were dropping Syd off at Lucille's then me and Troy are going to watch a movie." She explained and he nodded muting the tele.

"Yeah i'll be fine."

"Okay, well if you go anywhere leave a note or something so i know were you are." Gabriella instructed standing back up from her place on the bed. He laughed at her mother ness before speaking,

"Yes mom," he said sarcastically. "I know Gabs and thanks for letting me crash here till tomorrow." She smiled opening the door.

"See you later,"

"Bye Gabs," was what she heard as the door shut and made her way down stairs only after grabbing her handbag. Entering the family room she saw Troy on the couch Syd on his knee putting on her shoes.

"Hiya," Syd said seeing Gabriella come into view.

"Hey you ready to go?" Troy asked and she nodded taking Syd's hand and led them to the door.

"Yip lets, go. I've told Jo we're going out and if he wants to go out to leave a note." Gabriella informed and nodded with a smile. And they continued with the small walk to his parents' house.

"Hey, what brings you guys here?"

"Gwandpa!" Syd shouted and clapped her hands for the man stood at the front door, to pick her up.

"Hey squirt," Jack greeted and she laughed readjusting herself on his hip. "Come on in, your mom's in the front room." He continued.

"Thanks."

"Hey kids, you want something to drink?" Lucille asked seeing them enter.

"No thanks mom, we leaving in a minute. Just wondering if you'd have Syd for a bit." Troy asked and she chuckled.

"You don't have to ask, of course. Where you off?" Lucille asked.

"Movies and some dinner." Gabriella answered.

"So you heard anything?" Jack asked sitting down and flicking the T.V. channel to playhouse Disney, which immediately caught Sydney's eye.

"No," Troy said.

"I brought Jo home earlier on, he had to sleep off his medicine. So i have to take him back in tomorrow and then i would suppose the police carry on the investigation from the information he gives them." Gabriella admitted.

"It'll be over before you know it," Lucille reassured.

"Hope so," Troy muttered and Gabriella smiled kissing his cheek and squeezing his hand.

"Right princess, where off, come and give me a hug." Troy said and she giggled running over to his knelt down form, wrapping her arms around his neck. "See you later, be good okay?" He added and felt her nod.

"Ba-bye daddy. Luwves you," she said giggling as he raspberried her check.

"I love you too," he said and stood up after one last kiss to her head.

"Bye sweetie we'll be back later okay?" Gabriella said and copied Troy's actions giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Bye mommy," she said before running back off to watch the cartoons. They chuckled at her and left the house hand in hand after thanking and bidding goodbye to his parents.

* * *

**Note that what ever i write including medical or police related things are made up, take it all as fiction!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**He's My Student**

_**Chapter 17**_

"Okay so how is this going to work?" Troy asked Officer Rob when he came into the waiting room of the police station. He was currently sat with Gabriella to his left and Syd on his knee, Jo was in the interview room ready and waiting to tell them what he knew, which evidently, wasn't much. Troy didn't really want to bring Syd with them fear she saw Stacy again, but his mom and dad had currently left town for a few days, so there really wasn't any one to watch her and didn't want to drag Mel into it all also it too short notice.

"Where going to interview Jo, and from what he tells us we will see if we can get a warrant for Stacy's flat and then go from there." He explained and they nodded.

"From what Jo told us last night, he doesn't remember anything. He can only remember certain things from before he stopped being given his medication." Gabriella said and Rob nodded.

"Yeah the nurse said something like that. You don't think he would have stopped talking it himself do you?" Rob asked and she sighed, debating with her self.

"Well I don't know because he's only ever done it once and he had to go to the ward for some time and he hated it and said he never wanted to go back. And he knows if he doesn't want to go back to take his medicine."

"Yeah when Gabriella mentioned something to him about it he freaked saying, he doesn't want to go back there. And that he'd never stop taking his medicine purposely." Troy piped in re-situating Syd on his knee. Gabriella nodded at his words, confirming them.

"So this is coming back to Stacy each time." Rob stated.

"What do you think happened?" Gabriella asked the officer as he stood up, glancing at his watch. Telling the couple it was time for the interview.

"I have no idea, but I've dealt with Stacy before, she's a piece of work. I don't wanna' say too much because I can't without evidence but she's got something to do with it." He said quietly but sternly, taking a deep breath he continued. "I'll see you to soon, we shouldn't be that long." They nodded and sat back in their chairs and watched him go into the interview room Jo was escorted into not long ago.

"Hi Jo," Rob said sitting opposite him.

"Hi," he said back quietly.

"Interview commencing at 11:00 am present are, I Officer Robert, Officer Matt and Jo Rodegriz. So we just want to ask you a few questions, and want honest answers back, do you think you can do that?" Rob asked nicely and Jo nodded.

"I can't remember much but I'll try." He answered.

"That's all I ask." Rob ended and opened a folder grabbing some notes. "Okay, first off when and where did you meet Stacy Harrison?"

"In a club called REFLEX a few months back. We hit it off straight away."

"Okay, did she ever mention Troy or Sydney before?"

"Yeah she was always rambling on about how Sydney ruined her future." Rob nodded and continued.

"Did you know Troy before you met Stacy?"

"No. But a few months ago her talking about Troy and Sydney got worse. I was thinking last night and it started more or less around the time Gabi got with Troy. I'm guessing when she found out I was related this plan came in to her head."

"How about your meds, did you ever feel like you didn't need them?"

"Once back in high school. The kids at school taunted me. They called me a freak and everything and I stopped taking them, which put me in the ward. I hated being there and after I talked with my family. I realised I'd rather take them and help my self than be stuck in there. I've took them ever since."

"What does Stacy think about your medication?"

"She thinks I'm better off with out them." He said quietly after a short pause. Rob nodded and glanced at Matt who was sat at the side of him.

"Did you know Stacy took drugs?"

"A few weeks after we meet I caught her doing it and asked her to stop she said she would after a long talk. I never her saw her do it again so I thought she had."

"You live with Stacy?" He nodded at Matt's question. "Can you speak your answer, so the tape recorders can here it?"

"Yes."

"Was there ever unusual behaviour from here, like can't go anywhere can't touch this?" Jo sat and a frown came to his face as he tried as hard as he could to think back. After a few moments of silence he spoke.

"Yeah, there was this one morning I was looking for my tablets. I couldn't find them anywhere, I put them in the cabinet in the bathroom I know I did. I found this box in our room and as I went to open it she came and told me to never go near it again and asked me what I was looking for. I told her my meds and she said there in the cupboard in the kitchen"

"Why were they there?" Jo shrugged and continued.

"Who knows? So any way I went to get them and there where only a few tubs of them and there should have been at least ten because I collect them months before so I never run out. I asked where the others had gone and she said I must have took them but not realized and that she'd pick me some more up."

"And did she?"

"I don't know I can't remember much after that." He said sorrowfully.

"That's okay, so do you think she was hiding your meds in this box she forbid you to go in?"

"I don't see why not. Either that or drugs," Jo answered.

Continuous questions like this went on for about an hour or so. Troy and Gabriella where sat in the waiting room bored out of the minds with a tired looking Syd.

"You okay princess?" Troy asked the little girl on his knee; she nodded looking up at him.

"See Stephy," She mumbled and Troy frowned in shock.

"How the hell in lord's name do you remember your Aunt Steph you haven't seen her for months." Troy said shell-shocked.

"Who's Steph?" Gabriella asked.

"My sister she lives in L.A. I totally forgot she was coming down this week." Troy said still in shock.

"See Stephy," Syd repeated.

"When we go home I'll phone her and ask when she's down okay."

"Okay," she said happily.

"You haven't met her yet have you?" Troy said to Gabriella and she shook her head no. "She's not that much older than you actually, she moved to L.A bout 3, maybe 4 years ago, she's married and has a 3 year old boy named Anthony." He explained.

"Aaaww can't wait to meet them." As Troy was about to speak again the door to the interview opened and Rob walked out and over to them.

"How'd it go?" Gabriella asked.

"Good yeah, the evidence is trailing back to Stacy, so we've got a warrant for her place and gunna check that out right now, Jo just said he wanted to speak to you first." She nodded and stood up taking his footsteps back to the interview room.

"Hey Jo everything okay?" She asked sitting in Rob's chair.

"Oh yeah everything's fine. They've just explained to me what they're doing next and stuff. I wanted to say thanks for letting me stop at your place last night. But I think I'm gunna stay here tonight they've offered."

"Really you wanna sleep in a cell?" She asked confused.

"It's not necessarily a cell but it's a bed and I wanna give you and Troy your space and the court dates coming up soon for this trial and your not really supposed to put suspects and victims together."

"Jo, we don't mind you staying with us really." She insisted.

"Gabi its fine, i'm fine here. They're taking me with them to Stacy's and everything anyway. So I'll be cool here. I'll call you later." Jo supposed and she nodded hugging him.

"Okay, I talk to you later. Love you." She said with a hug and he hugged back.

"Love you too, bye." With a wave she walked back out into the waiting room.

"Hey what's up?" Troy asked as she sat back down.

"Nothing Jo said he's gunna' stay here tonight so we can go if we want and he'll try and let us know If they find anything at Stacy's." She informed. "Sorry for making you come down here for nothing." She added and he shook his head smiling,

"Don't worry about it; we got good news didn't we? Your brother ain't involved." He concluded and she smiled nodding.

"Yeah come on lets go," she said standing and made their way to the car park after saying goodbye to the officers.

"So is there anything you wanna' do or somewhere you need to go?" Gabriella asked as they turned the corner of his street.

"Not really, just wanna' go past my mom's see if they've arrived." He said mentioning his sister and she nodded, lacing their fingers together.

"Stephy," Sydney shouted as the car came to a stop outside his parents, seeing her in the window of her grandparent's house. Stephanie smiled at them then disappeared, coming to the front door. She smiled as her younger brother got out and put him in a hug. He laughed but hugged back.

"Hey Steph, when did you get here?" He asked releasing her.

"Last night,"

"And why didn't you call to remind me, it was only when Syd randomly mentioned your name I remembered."

"Oh thanks for always thinking off me," She said sarcastically. "Anyway where is the little cutie?" Steph continued.

"El said she'd bring her in." Troy informed pointing over his shoulder to the car. One of her eyebrows rose and a smirk appeared.

"El?" She asked still smirking and he groaned.

"Don't look at me like that. I would have told you but I've been busy." He defended lamely, and she laughed.

"Don't worry mom's already filled me In with all the details, including the robbery, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it everything's being covered, just have to wait for the court date to see what's happening to the bitch that did it."

"Mom said you thought it was Stacy, so is it definitely her who did it?" Troy nodded at her words as Gabriella came up beside them.

"Hey," she whispered as Syd moved to hug Steph and she happily took her. "You must be Stephanie?" Gabriella asked holding out her hand for his sister to shake and she nodded taking it.

"Yep and you must be El?" Stephanie replied and she nodded missing the smirk Steph sent Troy. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Gabriella said dropping her hand.

"So are you two doing anything today? I bet you haven't had time to yourselves all week with this happening." Steph asked as they stepped inside his parents' house, telling Syd to go in the play room and she'd send In Ant when he got back from the park with his dad, Steph's husband Tyler.

"Didn't have anything planned, but you're right about time to our selves part. I can't even remember the last time we did anything in the bedro-" Gabriella cut him off by holding her hand up and her face blushed a bit.

"Don't finish that please." She demanded softly and Steph laughed.

"So mom said you met in school." Steph stated and watched Gabriella grip Troy's hand a bit tighter as he tensed at her sentence.

"She's not my teacher anymore, god. I'm sick of explaining that." He said frustrated.

"She was your teacher?" Steph said shocked. "I didn't know that, I figured she was a in your year at school or something. Wow who knew Troy had a thing for the older ladies." She said smirking Gabriella laughed as Troy's face blushed and he moved forward a bit to hit her but missed as she dodged him.

"Yeah well she's not anymore. I've moved classes." He explained. "An order from the police," he added chuckling.

"Mommy," Sydney cried coming into the family room, rubbing her eyes.

"Aaaww Syd what's wrong?" She asked picking her up onto her knee.

"Wurt my knee," she whimpered. "Felled on carpet."

"Aww do you want mommy to kiss it better for you." Gabriella suggested and the little girl nodded. "There you go, all better."

"Daddy kisses it," she said moving to Troy. He chuckled and copied Gabriella's actions. "Fank you," She said jumping down onto the floor.

"Your welcome princess," Troy said as she ran off. He looked to his sister and saw her with a shocked expression and pointed to Syd then Gabriella, he laughed before explaining.

"Yeah Gabriella's adopting her. Where just waiting for the confirmation letter to come through," she nodded and smiled.

"Well why don't you two go off and do what ever you haven't had time to do, let Syd stay here for a while playing with Ant I don't mind looking over her for a bit."

"You sure?" Troy asked and she nodded.

"Yeah I've missed her, she's okay here." He looked at Gabriella and she nodded.

"Thanks," he said to his sister then shouted his daughter in. "Syd." He shouted and she came In with a Barbie in her hand. "Me and mommy gunna head off for a bit you wanna' stay here and play?" He asked and she nodded. "Okay we'll pick you up in a bit." He crouched down to give her a hug and a kiss, as did Gabriella.

"Love you,"

"I luwve you too mommy and daddy," she said before running back off. They chuckled at her and left.

_X He's My Student X_

"Troy," Gabriella said giggling as his breath tickled her neck. She was stood outside his house trying to get the key in the door, his arms around her waist from the back. Eventually getting in she sung it open and squealed dropping the key as he threw her over his shoulder kicking the door shut with his foot and making a run for the stairs.

Putting her up against his bedroom door once they entered, his lips hungrily attacked hers. Wrapping her arms and legs around his neck and waist she moaned into the kiss as his tongue explored her mouth and his hand ran up her bare thigh as she had a pair of denim shorts on. Gripping the back of his t-shirt she pulled it over his head and chucked it anywhere. Running her hands over his chest she resumed the kiss, allowing him to undo her shorts. Bringing them and her panties down after she kicked off her flip flops.

Walking them to the bed she pushed him on it and climbed on top of him. Kissing him again she could feel him kick off his sneakers as she ran a hand down his chest gripping the hem of his basketball shorts sitting up she moved downwards so she could bring them down leaving him nude and he groaned as she purposely stroked his member in the process.

Bringing her level to his face he kissed her breathlessly and brought the blank tank over head. Flipping them over so she was underneath him and they were underneath the sheet. He removed her bra and kissed down her jaw line to her right breast taking it into his mouth massaging and flicking it with his tongue. She moaned arching her back, clutching his head to her chest. Moving his arms above her head so his elbows where above her shoulders on the pillow.

He attached his lips back to hers, and positioned himself. She wrapped her legs around him when she knew he was in place and gripped his shoulders, sighing in pleasure as he sank into her.

Moving his mouth to her neck, he sucked on her weak spot and moaned in pleasure when she chanted his name.

"Urn Brie," he grunted as she tightened her legs around him. She put his mouth back to hers and kissed him hoping it would help suffocate the moan about to erupt.

"Fuck Troy faster baby." She moaned arching her back.

"Turn on your side for me gorgeous," he grunted between a few light kisses.

Not bothering to ask questions she did as she was told and felt him lift her right leg up in the air a bit, and she gasped as she felt his tip graze her entrance.

"You ready baby?" he asked and she nodded.

"Oh yeah do it," she demand breathless whisper and he smirked and thrusted in hard dropping her leg locking him in and she immediately moaned. After a few of his thrusts she started to meet them getting used to this position,

"Oh fuck oh Troy," she moaned as his hand found her right breast and started to knead it while she grabbed his ass cheek to force him in deeper

"Shit Gabi," he grunted in her neck and she turned her head so she could kiss and he happily accepted ignoring the fact they were both panting really heavy, after a few minutes of this he pulled out and she made a whimpering noise and he chuckled the best he could.

"Don't worry baby," he said and she smiled.

"Hey sit with your back against the headboard," she said lightly and he smiled obeying. She crawled back on top of him wrapping her arms around his neck and lowered her self on to him and slowly started to bounce up and down on him, his hands instantly went to her hips to help him meet her thrusts.

"Ah Troy," she practically screamed head tilting as he picked her up and slammed her onto him, he put a hand at the back of her head to bring her lips to his tongues instantly battling against each others.

"Ah Brie come on baby," Troy said in the kiss and she ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh right there fuck don't loose it I'm coming," she moaned in his ear as he reached her spot and so thank full he didn't loose it. With a few more slams and thrusts against each other they climaxed together. Her head fell on his shoulder and his on hers as his hands slowly grazed her back comfortingly. Both panting, body glistening in a light cover of sweat lying, well more like sitting there, in the after glow.

"Oh my god Troy . . .wow," she said after a few minutes silence and he chuckled kissing her bare shoulder.

"Yeah," he said quietly sighing contently still rubbing her back up and down slowly, he saw her shiver as they started to cool dawn he wrapped their bodies up in the sheet. They sat there for a few minutes till Brie spoke.

"I love you," she whispered so softly if he hadn't of been near her he wouldn't of heard her. He littered her bare shoulder with kisses before answering.

"I love you too." He whispered back. "Will you do something for me?" he asked softly.

"If it requires me moving from this position then no," she said smiling and he chuckled kissing her head.

"Not necessarily moving position more like house." Her head shot up to look at him and he chuckled at his confused face.

"What?"

"Move in here with me? Permanently." Her jaw dropped and she sat up a bit more, but keeping the sheets around them.

"Are you serious?" She asked in whisper and he nodded moving his hand to move the hair out of her face.

"Deadly," she laughed and rapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you and yes I'll move in with you," she said before kissing him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too," she sighed happily and let him lay them both down. She put her head in his chest and they both let sleep come over them. Thank full for the few hours of quiet they have left.

* * *

**Note that what ever i write including medical or police related things are made up, take it all as fiction!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**He's My Student**

_**Chapter 18**_

Putting the rubber gloves on his hand, ordered by forensics Joe grabbed the door handle to his flat and walked in, Rob and Matt not far behind along with a few un-named forensic scientists. Walking along the corridor into the kitchen, Joe opened the cupboard where Stacy had put his meds.

"See there should be way more than that; i never have less than a few months supply." Joe explained and moved out the way when Rob signalled for some one to bag it for evidence. "Why are you bagging that?"

"Fingerprints," Matt said and Joe nodded. "Okay so do you know where this box that she wouldn't let you near is?" He continued and Joe shrugged.

"It was in the bedroom but she might have moved it since i found it." He explained and began to lead the way to the bedroom. Opening the door he cringed at the mess it was in, but walked in anyway, kicking clothes to the side gently just in case he missed something.

"Ricky," Rob shouted into the silent room a few minutes after they began to search, catching the attention of Matt and Joe at other corners of the bedroom.

"Yes boss," stated a tall bloke he had dark hair and pale skin his body covered in a dark blue overall.

"Get this bagged and to the lab immediately, and i want to know how much is in this." Rob ordered pointing to numerous food bags filled with what looked to be cocaine situated in one of the draws of the dressing table.

"Right away boss," Rick said opening his case of equipment.

"Is that what i think it is?" Joe asked pointing to Ricky doing his thing. Rob nodded.

"Could very well be but we have to check just to make sure, for all we know it could be baby powder." Rob explained. "Continuing searching," he ordered gently and Joe nodded and went round the room. Rummaging around in the bed side table for a good 10 minutes to find nothing, he sighed. Leaning his head on his hands he closed his eyes searching his brain to remember anything.

Rob watched him with curious eyes. Running his hands through his hair again Joe stood up and paced a bit. "You okay?" Rob asked him and he stopped pacing to look at the officer.

"Oh yeah, i'm fine i'm just trying to remember where she would put it, i mean there ain't many places in this small flat to hide things. I mean theres probably under the bed and," he interrupted himself and jumped up with a look of realization on his face, Matt and Rob following him in to the bathroom opposite the bedroom, after sharing a curious glance. They watched eyebrows rose as he stood on the toilet lid.

Looking around the small space for something to push open the linen tile on the ceiling Joe clicked his fingers when he saw a toothbrush in a glass on the sink.

"Could you pass me that please?" He asked one of the officers, pointing to it. Not bothering to ask questions Matt stepped forward and handed the said toothbrush and stepped back to watch. Pushing the end of the toothbrush into the gap between the wall and the ceiling, he wiggled it around to ease the tile from its position. Dropping the toothbrush when it clicked he put his fingers on the tile and pushed it up and then back so it was resting on the other tiles.

Stepping onto his tiptoes he shoved his arm all the way in and shuffled around to see if anything caught his fingers.

"Anything?" Rob asked.

"Doesn't seem like it," Joe said with a sigh of defeat and a shake of his head. "I could have sworn she would have kept it up there."

"Turn around to see if any things resting on the tiles and not in the wall." Matt suggested. Dropping his hand Joe turned so he was facing the officers and put his arm back up again.

"Have you got a flashlight?" Asked Joe taking his arm down and shaking it off before grabbing the offered flashlight, sighing he turned it on and stepped back abit so he could shine it up and see. "I think i've got something," Joe muttered putting his arm back up to reach it. "I'm not tall enough."

"Here let me have a try," Matt said taking over Joe's previous spot on the toilet seat.

"It's right at the back," Joe informed.

"Yeah i see it, Rob give us a boost up." Matt said Rob dropped his torch and evidence bags and put Matt's foot in his hands.

"One two three," Rob counted and on three pushed him higher into the roof.

"Got it," was the muffled voice of Matt's. Rob slowly dropped his foot as Matt lowered himself back onto the toilet lid. Wafting the dust from his face he put his hands back up and grabbed the vanity like silver box. Tilting it forward's so it would fit through the hole and brought it out.

"Let's take a look." Rob said as Matt put it down on the side near the sink. Clicking the locks on either side Matt opened it.

"Joe does Stacy work at all?" Rob asked as he watched Matt search through the box.

"Urm she's had a few jobs here and there but nothing permanent," he answered and Rob nodded.

"There's nothing drug related here," Matt said after emptying it only loose change and pens, paper that sort of thing.

"You're kidding, so we've got nothing on her?" Joe asked from his seat on the side of the bathtub.

"Yeah, we've got the drug test results to come back and we also found her fingerprints on the letter that was left in Sydney's room from the burglary-" Rob was interrupted by Matt.

"Bingo! Boss i think i found something." He said turning back just to glance at the two near the tub. Rob was at his side within seconds; Joe not far behind appearing at Matt's other side. They watched as Matt lifted what was supposed to be the bottom of the case up, making the case bigger.

"Oh my god," muttered a shocked Joe.

"Ricky, get over here," Rob shouted as Matt lifted two bags of Cocaine out. Underneath was a whole lot of cash.

"Where does she get all of this?" Joe asked in disbelief.

"Who knows but that's another case for another day." Mat said bagging the money.

"Yes," Ricky said as he approached.

"Get this and the stuff we found in the bedroom to the lab we need to examine it and test it for finger prints along with the cash. We could find the dealer as well that way." Rob instructed. Ricky nodded and stepped towards the box. "If we get finger prints run them through the data base and inform me pronto with the results." Rob added.

"Boss, what about these?" Ricky asked looking into the box.

"What about what?" Rob asked in confusion. Ricky changed gloves and put his hand in the case and brought out a 60ml tub of pills.

"Oh my meds," Joe gasped. Rob smiled.

"Bag 'um-"

"Check for fingerprints got it boss." Ricky finished for him. Rob nodded at him in approval and moved out of the bathroom.

"Do you reckon this will do it?" Joe asked hopefully as they made their way outside.

"Should do if she's put them there her fingerprints should be all over them." Matt informed opening passenger door to the police car as Rob got in the drivers side and Joe got in the back.

"How'd do you know about that place in the bathroom?" Rob asked

"That's where she was getting them from when i caught her with them, i obviously didn't think to check there to see if she had stopped doing it. Do you think that was all hers?"

"Probably not, she'll be selling or holding it for someone." Rob answered as they made their way out of Joes' street and back to the police station.

"Do you reckon you could drop me off at Troy's?" Joe asked from the back seat.

"Yeah, but come back to the station in the morning we should have the results in by then." Matt said and he nodded as they turned to go to Troy's house.

"See ya'," Joe said as he exited the car and ran down the front garden to the door. Lifting his hand he rang the doorbell and waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Hey what's up?" Joe lifted his head at the un-familiar voice to see an African-American man with an Afro.

"Hi I'm Joe is Gabs in?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah you're her brother right?" He asked and Joe nodded taking the guys hand. "Chad, Troy's mate," Chad introduced and Joe nodded again but this time with understanding. "Come on, they're out back." Chad informed and led the way to the back garden.

"Hey Joe, how'd it go?" Gabriella asked he sat down on one of the chairs next to her at the table.

"Great actually, we didn't find anything at first but then i remembered where i caught her with the drugs the first time. It's this silver vanity case and it was hidden in the roof of the bathroom." He explained taking the beer Troy offered him, muttering a thank you and taking a big swig.

"Joe you shouldn't be drinking that," Gabriella said softly.

"Chill Gabs, i'll be fine off just this one." He said with a chuckle.

"Daddy wook," Sydney shouted Troy turned to her to her splashing away in the little paddling pool he'd bought her a few days ago.

"Yeah good girl just be careful," he said laughing and she nodded going back to playing with the toys.

"So did you find anything to nail her?" Troy asked as he sat back forwards.

"Nothing at first but Matt found this like secret pocket thing in the silver vanity and inside that was a whole lot of cash and two huge bags of coke." Explained Joe, using his hand's to show how big.

"Get out," Chad said shocked.

"I'm serious, oh and a few tubs of my meds as well," said Joe. "They told me to back to the station in the morning they should have the results of the fingerprints back by then."

"I can't believe this is nearly over, thank god." Troy said with a chuckle and Joe and Gabriella nodded in agreement.

"Yeah i didn't think we'd find anything at first, i was gutted," admitted Joe.

"Yeah the good thing is you did and all we can do now is wait for that court date." Gabriella said turning her head to see if Syd was okay. "So when do you go back to work?" She asked her brother and he shrugged in response.

"I'd be surprised if i even still had a job, can't remember last time i was there. Ah well i was only a trainee any way." He said laughing.

"Jo you need a job where the hell are you gonna live." Troy thought out loud.

"He could buy my place." Gabriella chucked in frowning when Joe laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"Gabs were the hell will you live?" Joe choked out through chuckles. She smiled turning to Troy lacing her fingers with his and he smiled back.

"I live here now." She said with a beaming smile.

"Really, i could buy your place?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, you can just sell your place or Stacy's or whosever it is, i can see a real estate and we'll sort it through them like just change the payment details for the mortgage like the name and such and put my name on this one with Troy's. That why we don't have to put mine on the market just your flat." She explained. "If that's okay," She said to Troy and he chuckled at her nervous smile.

"Of course it is babe." The nervous smile changed to a genuine one and she kissed his cheek.

"Chad you okay dude?" Troy asked his quiet friend and he lifted his eyes up from his phone.

"Oh yeah i'm just texting," he said with a hand gesture as if to wave it off but the smile forming on his face couldn't be missed.

"Mmmm wonder who, Taylor maybe?" Gabriella taunted laughing, as he blushed a bit.

"Yeah it is, if you must know." He muttered.

"So are you two doing well?" Troy asked smirking.

"Yeah great actually, i asked her out the other day."

"Dude you've been going out for weeks." Troy said confused.

"No he means officially," Joe said and Chad nodded swigging his drink.

"Oh well done bro, finally cooked up the courage?"

"How come i was never told this information?" Gabriella asked in a mocking shocked voice. "Wait till i see that so called best friend of mine." She muttered causing the guys to laugh.

"Daddy, what funny?" Asked Sydney with a repeating tap to his knee, he smiled and pulled her up on to his knee.

"Just something mommy said. Are you okay? You want some dinner?" Troy asked moving her hair out of her face. She nodded rubbing her eyes. "You tired?" He asked in a whisper as she snuggled against him.

"No," Syd said shaking her head and he laughed again kissing the side of her head.

"I think you are princess, come on lets go see what you can have for dinner."

* * *

**Note that what ever i write including medical or police related things are made up, take it all as fiction!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**He's My Student**

**_Chapter 19._**

Groaning as the annoying ringing sound of his alarm clock echoed through the room, Troy put his head under the pillow to block out the sound. Peeking through the gap as he heard a giggling sound come from the other side of the bed, he smiled as he saw Gabriella.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked with a smile lazily lifting his arm up to hit the annoying thing and turning onto his back. She shrugged as she stretched and yawned.

"Nothing, it's just funny watching you moaning about having to get up and go to school." She replied getting out of the bed.

"Yeah can't wait till i graduate. Is Syd not awake?" Troy replied as he himself got out of bed.

"I don't know i haven't been awake that long," answered Gabriella as she grabbed a towel from the cupboard that was above the bed.

"Okay i'll go see where she is and don't use all the hot water." He said with a smirk as she walked past him into the bathroom, her reply being a sexy smile as he slapped her butt. Shaking his head with a chuckle he made his way to Syd's room. Quietly opening the door so he didn't wake her if she was still asleep, he frowned when he found the room empty.

Shutting the door he jogged down the stairs at a pace faster than normal and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw her sat watching Sponge Bob square pants in the family room.

"Syd don't do that, you scared the life out of me." He muttered as he walked over and kissed her forehead. Looking up at the interruption of her favourite cartoon Syd squealed at the sight of her dad.

"Daddy," she giggled as he picked her up and sat down settling her down on his knee.

"Hey princess what are you doing down here all on your own?" He asked holding her close as she stood on his thighs wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Chaddy wakey,"

"Oh uncle Chad's awake, as he made you some breakfast?" She nodded as she pulled on some of his bed hair. "Ow don't do that," he said gently prying her fingers away and she giggled some more.

"Where mommy?" She asked pouting and he laughed.

"She's in the shower she'll be down soon."

"School time?" She asked again, causing him to chuckle.

"What's with all the questions?" He asked rhetorically still chuckling. "No not yet you still have about an hour till i drop you off."

"Yay watch spwongebob me?" She asked leaning her head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head.

"Of course anything for you princess,"

"Morning guys," Joe said as he landed at the bottom of the stairs, yawning as he stumbled to the empty couch next to Troy and Syd.

"Morning,"

"You got school today?" Joe asked Troy and he nodded with an eye roll. Glancing at the clock he decided it was time to get himself and Syd ready.

"Come on Syd let's get you dressed," he said picking her up. "Good luck for later Joe." He shouted over his shoulder.

"Thanks,"

"Okay Syd what do you want to wear?" Troy asked as he stepped into the bright pink room heading for the closet, after putting her down onto her bed.

"Pwerpul dwess mommy gived me," Syd said excitedly as she began to jump up and down on her bed as Troy got her the said dress chuckling at her.

"Morning Syd, wow don't you look pretty?" Gabriella asked with a smile as she walked into the little girl's room. Sydney giggled with a nod as she pushed her foot in the shoe her dad was holding for her.

"You wanna' take her down while i get ready?" Troy asked as he lifted her of the bed and to Gabriella as she nodded.

"Yeah, sure." Gabriella answered as they made their way out onto the hallway. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked him and he shook his head no.

"No thanks i'll just have a coffee," answered Troy pecking her on the lips as she making a turn to go down the stairs and he made one the opposite way. "Thanks babe," he called over his shoulder, and she chuckled to herself as Syd blabbed away talking to herself as they reached the family room. Syd's talking soon stopped as caught sight of the T.V that was playing My Little Pony and squealed as she wriggled out of Gabriella's grip and ran in front of the screen dancing to the music that was playing.

Laughing to herself she made her way to the kitchen to see Joe and Chad chatting as they ate breakfast.

"Morning," Gabriella said cheerfully causing Chad to groan.

"Urgh how can you be so chirpy in the morning?"

"I'm a morning person," she simply answered with a smile as she poured herself and Troy a coffee. "So what time do you have to be at the station?" She asked Joe and he shrugged wiping the crumbs off his hands from the toast he'd just eaten before answering.

"Just some time this morning they didn't say,"

"I'm so glad i'm not you right now, i'd be a complete nervous wreck." Chad said and Joe shot him a sarcastic smile as response.

"Thanks dude,"

"Why should he be nervous?" Gabriella asked sipping her coffee as Troy stepped in the kitchen thanking Gabriella as he spotted his drink on the side.

"I mean i don't want to worry you or anything but what if the results are what you want them to be," Chad pointed out hesitantly.

"You mean what if Stacy didn't do it?" Troy asked hearing the end of the conversation and Chad nodded. "Well who else could it be? I mean they found her fingerprints in this house. They found his meds with all her stuff, it's got to be her they just need proof and that's what they're gunna' get when they get the results." Troy said confidently with a shrug.

"Well when you put it that way i suppose yeah,"

"Don't you think it was her?" A confused Troy asked Chad.

"Of course i do, it's just i don't want you to get your hopes up that it was her then something comes up and your back to square one again." Chad said putting his dish in the sink.

"Why would that happen?" Gabriella asked also confused, Chad shrugged.

"I'm with Chad on this one, something could come up. For example it might not be her fingerprints on my meds or the cash and the drugs and then the only thing she's doing is 5 years maximum for breaking and entering." Joe pointed out.

"Guys you can't think that way, you have to think positive and we only have a few hours till the results anyway. Come on we better go," she said to Chad and Troy setting her cup down. They nodded reluctantly and made their way out of the kitchen. Gabriella walked over to Joe,

"Good luck okay, and give me a ring as soon as you get the results or out of the station." She demanded and he nodded kissing her cheek. "Have you taken your meds?" She added when she pulled back and he rolled his eyes but had a smile on his face all the more.

"Yes and yes, now go before you're late." He said playfully pushing her and she laughed following Chad and Troy's footsteps from moments ago.

"Hey babe, i'm gunna run Syd to school, i'll see you at dinner?" Troy more asked than stated as he shut the back passenger door and made it to the driver's side of the car, she nodded and kissed him quickly a few times before making her way to her car, giggling and blowing a kiss over her shoulder to Troy when she heard him shout 'love you' and saw him shake his head in amusement before they both set off.

**_He's My Student_**

"Okay class dismissed," Gabriella called to the class of sophomore kids who seemed more than happy to scatter out the door and away from her classroom. Sighing she sat down in her chair and checked her cell for the 10th time that day, it mid afternoon and still no word from Joe. Looking at her timetable she drew a sigh of relief when she saw she had a free lesson. Deciding she'd go and see Troy knowing he had just finished his free period and would be in the locker room changing, she picked up the class room keys and walked out quickly walking down the corridor, smiling politely at the passing teachers and students.

Walking briskly down the corridor that the boys' locker room was one she stalled as she saw a few of Troy's team mates exit the said room and greeted them as they walked past her. Delaying for a few seconds to see if any more guys came out she hesitantly walked in. Smirking when she found him rooting through his locker for what she guessed were some clothes he could change into once he'd had his shower. Tip-toeing over to him quietly she lifted herself higher on her toes when she was located behind him.

"Boo," she breathed in his ear and burst out laughing when he jumped a mile, turning to face her with his hand over his heart and his face clearly showing the shock she gave him. Once he'd seen her face he breathed a sigh of relief.

"El, don't do that you scared the shit out of me." He gasped.

"Aaaww was Troysie scared?" She asked in a baby voice wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah I was and don't call me that,"

"I'm sorry i couldn't resist,"

"Resist giving me heart attack, thanks a lot." Troy said sarcastically and she giggled.

"I'm sorry how can i make it up to you?" She asked kissing his jaw and he gulped.

"Nope," he said smirking and folded his arms over his bare chest, shaking his head at her. She playfully pouted and he chuckled shaking his head.

"Come on Troy, you know you want to," Gabriella whispered seductively, kissing down his jaw. He swallowed a moan as she teasingly bit the soft spot on his neck. After a few more flicks to his neck with her tongue and tantalizing kisses down his jaw line he couldn't take it.

Grabbing her hips, he lifted her and pushed her hard but also very gently against the lockers. He smirked as she squealed in shock but she soon laughed at him sexily as she realized what he'd done. Locking her legs together that where wrapped around his waist, she gripped his hair and smashed her lips onto his roughly.

Running a hand up her jean covered leg and under the shirt she had one, his hand reached its destination. Moaning as he gripped her breast and started to knead it, she ran one hand down his chest and pulled on the string of his basketball shorts to loosen them. Becoming successful she dropped her hand inside them and his boxers and started to stroke him.

Jerking his hips to her hand Troy groaned into the kiss, "baby, we don't have much time." Grinning she dropped her legs and took her hand from his pants, before he could pull back to look at her she pulled his shorts and boxers down to his ankles. Pulling his head back down to hers with one hand while her other worked the button her jeans, she whispered.

"How about if we make it hard and fast?" She suggested seductively with a smirk doing the same to her pants but taking one leg out so she could resume their previous position. He groaned out of pleasure as he gripped her hips again.

"Oh the things you do to me," he breathed as their tongues met and he sank into her. Throwing her head back as he did, she gripped his shoulders jerking her hips towards him. He getting the message, started to speed up as he moved his mouth to her neck sucking on her soft spot. Running her hands through his hair she met his thrusts, her moans echoing the locker room.

"Oh Troy harder baby," she gasped bringing lips back to hers. Grunting a response he obeyed her demands slamming into her, at a steady pace. But getting faster as their climaxes became nearer. Throwing her head back in pure ecstasy her eyes closed as he reached her spot. "Ah Troy," she more or less screamed.

"Cum for me baby," he whispered breathlessly as he felt her walls begin to tighten around him. Groaning she kissed him as she met his thrust that was it for her. She shuddered and came around him as he let out seconds later. Collapsing against him she stayed there to regain her breathing as he buried his face in her neck to get his back, the only sound in the room being their heavy breaths.

Pulling back he lifted her head from his shoulder and smoothed her hair away from her face and left soft and gentle kisses on her slightly swollen lips. "I love you," he muttered against them and she smiled back at him planting some on his lips.

"I love you too," she whispered ever so softly, as she dropped her legs kissing him once more before they pulled their pants back up. Wrapping her arms around his torso she silently rested her head against his chest, wishing she was in their bed at home so she could stay wrapped up in him, sighing in content as he wrapped his round her, relishing in the moment.

"I don't want to move," she muttered planting a chaste kiss to his right peck. He laughed quietly kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah me neither," he quietly admitted sighing as the bell rung. Reluctantly pulling away she kissed him again. "So i'll meet you back at home?" he asked and she smiled, she loved hearing that, home.

"Yeah," she said softly. "Do you have practice?" She asked thinking about Syd. She nodded as he shook his head.

"Nope so i'll pick Syd up,"

"Okay i'll see you later," she said and he nodded pecking her lips once more as she made her way into the main changing room. Silently blushing as a few senior boys where sat on the bench opposite the exit. Fuck, she thought.

"Miss Montez what are-" one of the students question was cut short as a voice rang out.

"El?" she bit her lip wondering if what ever he was going to say was about to be good.

"Yeah," she said clearing her throat.

"Can you nip round my parents place and the store on your way home?" she laughed on the inside and blushed a bit, she dared look at the students on the bench. Knowing their jaws would be down to the floor in confusion. One question if they didn't already know going through their minds, who she talking too? Shaking her head she decided to suck it up and smirked as she reached the door handle to the exit,

"Yeah no problem."

"Thanks, love you see you at home."

"Love you too babe," she called back over the lockers, glancing at the students smiling softly and made her way back to class. Grabbing his towel, Troy swung it over his shoulder and made his way to the shower whistling away to him self. As he retreated Gabriella's footsteps, but not completely, as he wanted the showers and not the corridor he could feel eyes on him, slowly but surely stopping the whistling he glanced to his left to see kids from his team and the football team looking at him.

"What?" He asked scrunching his brow up.

"What was that?" A guy from the football team asked.

"What was what?" Troy asked rearranging the towel on his shoulder.

"You and Miss Montez with the love you's and i'll see you at homes," A guy named John said shocked. Troy laughed at his expression waving it off.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," he said simply about to walk off and on to his shower.

"Isn't it like illegal to be seeing your teacher?" One of his team members asked.

"No, i'm classed as an adult. Let's leave it at that okay?" He asked politely eventually walking of the showers. The students all exchanged shocked glances before shrugging and getting on with what they were doing.

* * *

**Note that what ever i write including medical or police related things are made up, take it all as fiction!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**He's My Student**

_**Chapter 20**_

Taking his eyes off the not so interesting program that he was watching on the T.V Jo glanced at the clock and took a deep breath as he heaved himself out of the comfortable position he was lying in on Troy's sofa. Shutting off the T.V he made his way up stairs and headed for the bathroom to take a shower before he made his way to the police station.

As he run the towel over his dark hair after putting his clothes on which consisted of a pair of light denim jeans, a red polo t-shirt and some Nike trainers, he heard the beep of his taxi coming from outside, grabbing his mobile wallet and the spare key Gabriella gave him a few days ago he jogged down the stairs and straight out the front, into the awaiting vehicle.

"Where you heading too?" Asked the driver, as he pulled out of Troy's street checking both ways before driving out onto the main road.

"Police Station please mate," Jo answered as he shifted to get comfortable in the black leather seats.

"There's something you don't hear everyday," the driver said chuckling and Jo laughed too with a nod.

"Yeah, I was involved in something and we're trying to prove that I'm innocent and today's the day if we find out if I am or not." Jo revealed with a big sigh, not telling him too much about the whole situation. The man in the front seat nodded telling him he understood, spending the rest of the drive to destination in silence.

"Here you go, that'll be 5 dollars please." Shuffling in his pocket Jo slapped a 5-dollar bill in his hand and opened the car do to step out. "Good luck pal," the taxi driver shouted and Jo nodded as a thank you as he dashed in side the building.

"Hi I'm here to see PC Robert Shaw," Jo spoke as he reached the reception desk.

"Okay, if you can just hold one second i'll let him know you're here." The receptionist or as her name tag read Sarah said and Joe nodded and watched as she picked up the phone, nodding and mumbling a few things before turning back to him. "Take a seat, he'll be down shortly." She repeated the much shorter version of her conversation and he nodded again as a thank you and took a seat on the blue cushiony sofa opposite the counter to the reception desk.

Letting his eyes gaze around the room while he waited for Rob, Jo noticed a few people sitting around. He watched as guy no older than 30 stand up when a person who had obviously been locked up the night before for being drunk and disorderly and had gotten released walked into the room. Shaking his head with a silent chuckle he was glad that his parents never had to come and bail him out of jail for being too daft with a few friends. This guy barely looked 18.

"Jo," Snapping his head in the direction of the voice he stood when he saw Rob waving him over with his hand. "Glad you could make it." Rob said and Jo nodded.

"So do you have the results?" he asked eagerly and Rob chuckled shaking his head.

"I've not been here long myself so i thought i'd wait till you and Matt got here and we'll go and see what Rick's got for us together."

"So is Matt here?" He asked again and took a deep breath when Rob shook his head no.

"He won't be long though."

"Man i can't wait to get this over with, Troy and Gabriella don't deserve all this hassle." Breathed Jo as he sat down opposite Rob as he sat down at his desk, Rob nodded in agreement as he clicked a few things on his computer. "How could i not see this coming when Stacy started telling i didn't need my meds i mean i must have started feeling weird as soon as i stopped getting my daily dose?" Jo said his brow scrunched up in confusion, a guilty look also planted on his face.

"I don't know i'm not a doctor. But don't blame this on yourself; you didn't know she was going to do that. You couldn't have possibly known what was going on in her mind. The last thing we want is you going into depression before the court date." Rob said determinedly ending with a laugh and Jo smiled a bit telling Rob he knew he was getting the funny side of the comment. "You can't blame any one but her for her mistakes, well unless it's not her fingerprints on the evidence."

"Gee thanks, way too stay positive." Jo said sarcastically and Rob laughed again, about to respond but was interrupted when someone set their things down on the desk next to him.

"Morning," Matt said happily, laughing when Jo groaned at him telling Matt that he was not a morning person. "Lighten up the results are coming today, you should be ecstatic." Matt continued butting his computer up.

"Yeah, if they're hers," He muttered.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Matt retorted quickly a look of confusion washing over his naturally tanned face. Jo shrugged before responding leaning back in the office chair he was currently perched on.

"You never know what will be round the corner. I mean look at Gabs and Troy, they come back from a relaxing family day at the park to find their house as he been broken into not only that but by his ex-girlfriend and his current girlfriends brother. Not something you wanna' come home to or ever have to deal with never mind having to deal with it at 19." Jo rambled on, Matt and Rob glancing at each other shocked.

"Jo this is not your fault weather she took them off you or not, your where physically and emotionally unstable at the time. You will not go down for this no matter what the results of the evidence." Matt said sternly and Jo sat up straight at this information, he didn't know that!

"Really?" He asked shocked and the policemen nodded.

"Really, but if we prove that Stacy did take them, that would be better because it means you know you need to take your meds and that you are not emotionally unstable and have to go to a psychiatric ward." Rob explained Jo paled at the mention of the ward.

"No, no please don't make me go there, i'll do anything. Please you can't put me in there." He panicked sitting forward in his chair so he was leaning on Rob's desk.

"Wow Jo calm down we're not taking you there and by no means are you going to end up back there." Matt said calmly glancing at Rob.

"Promise me i won't go back there." Jo said his voice low and his eyes pleading with them, Rob sighed before answering.

"I can't promise anything. If we get Stacy for taking your meds your safe but if the print is unidentified or there is no print we'll do everything we can to keep you out of there. But do know when you go into the courtroom it's all down to evidence and the judge's decision on what he does for your punishment if there are no prints or if it's unidentified. Do you understand that Jo?" Rob said clearly, Jo nodded with a sigh letting his fall back against the chair.

"Yeah," he mumbled shaking his head. Matt looked at Rob took a deep breath.

"Why do you hate the ward so much Jo?" Matt asked slowly and quietly.

"They think you're crazy. They look and talk to you like you are as well. I can't stand it, i'm a normal person with an illness not some Looney tune who thinks aliens are after him." Jo said shaking his head as if shaking a memory away.

"That you are. Come on let's go get these results over with shall we?" Rob said standing up and Matt nodded as Jo stood up now not so sure if he wanted to here them are not. Standing up with a stretch he followed Rob and Matt out the office and back through the waiting room he was sat in only minutes ago. He leaned against the wall as one of the officers pressed the button for the elevator and waited for it to come to the ground floor.

Stepping into it when the doors opened, they all stayed silent till they reached the door that had 'forensics' written on the top of it.

"Moment of truth," Jo muttered as Matt pushed the door open, he and Matt following.

"Rick what have you got for me?" Rob shouted into the room causing the young guy to jump and shoot round the voice that disturbed him from his work, his face a look of shock causing Jo to chuckle lightly.

"Hey boss," he said after realization who it was hit him.

"Tell me you have good news," Matt said he nodded and scurried away behind some printer looking machines coming back mere seconds later with 3 pieces of paper.

"Okay the cocaine we found on and in the Chester draws in your bedroom," Rick said looking at Jo as he said this; they nodded telling him to continue. "We found saliva on one of the bags it was wrapped up in, i'm presuming who ever untied it to open it decided to use their mouth." He continued handing them the first sheet.

"Female," Rob said his eyes scanning the paper; Rick nodded confirming it was female.

"Matches the DNA I found on the cocaine in the Vanity case in the bathroom. Now the money we found in that case didn't have one spec of female DNA. Just one finger print and it was male, i ran it through the system, no match." Rick said handing him piece of paper number 2. Setting both pieces of paper down on the table next to him, Rob showed Matt and Jo what he was looking at. The top section of the first piece of paper matching the top section of the second telling the onlookers the DNA on these two same items were from the same person.

Underneath the top section of the second piece of paper was the same box but the lines that told everyone who could do science and chemistry that the DNA found on the money was male, with the words UNIDENTIFIED written across them in blood red ink.

"Okay what about the medication bottles?" Rob asked impatiently. Setting the 3rd piece of paper down next to the 1st and 2nd Rob let out a deep breath at what he saw. The top section of each piece of paper matching the DNA on the med bottles is,

"Female," Matt exclaimed with a grin turning to look at Jo. He breathed a sigh of relief,

"Halle-fucking-lujah," Jo muttered causing Matt, Rob and Rick to laugh.

"Well done Rick, this is good work." Rob praised the young scientist and he just nodded, taking the results back.

"Let's go take Miss Harrison out of custody and into the cells shall we?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"You can do that?" Jo asked eyebrows rose. "Can i come?" He asked again as they nodded and he grinned as they chuckled.

"Aahhh you have to let me out of here, i need to go home." Was the screeching voice the trio heard as they entered the basement like hall were the holding cells where.

"Man that girl can screech," Rob muttered before he opened the door to her cell forcefully making her step back in shock and letting his partner and guest enter.

"Morning Stacy, i have some news." Rob said as he stepped further in Jo and Matt coming into view.

"Jo, thank god you here. Do you know what they're accusing me of? I can't wait too just go home. I knew you'd bail me out." She rambled on wiping the sweat that had formed on her forehead on the sleeve of the hoodie she had on. Anyone who looked at her could tell she was going cold turkey; she had lost an incredible amount of weight more than what she had when she had been using. Her hair was becoming drier than what it was although the color wasn't bad, as she'd obviously had it re-done not long before she'd gotten caught.

"I think you might want to take a seat for the news we have," Matt said. Frowning in confusion she did what he said. "Can you tell us anything about this?" He asked setting a picture down in front of her. It was of the evidence they found in her apartment. Gulping as she saw it, she shut her eyes and turned her head away. What she would do to have just one line right now!

"Never seen it before," she muttered. Sighing Rob got the other one out. A picture of the Vanity case closed and then another picture next to it opened, showing the contents.

"How about this one?" He questioned, ripping the pictures out of his hand and chucking them onto the floor she stood up straight.

"I have never seen these before, what more do you want me say."

"Nothing, but we know you have." Matt said calmly. Taking a step forward so she was in Matt's face she poked him in his chest as she spoke.

"Listen prick, i have answered your questions and i told you the answers. Can i go now?" Her voice was low but the question ended up with her shouting.

"I'm afraid not. Because we found your finger prints all over these so i'm afraid you're under arrest."

"You've got to be fucking shitting me i didn't do anything," she said and struggled as Rob turned her and grabbed her wrists. Deja Vu?

"Stacy Harrison i'm arresting you for Possession of Cocaine, the robbery of one Mr. Troy Bolton's property and attempted murder of one Mr. Joseph Rodegriz, you don't have to say anything but anything you do say maybe given as evidence if questioned once in court." Rob said as he handcuffed her.

"What? You've got be kidding me, murder? I haven't done anything. You can't get me done for this!" Stacy exclaimed, she was furious! "Jo? You gunna' let them do this to me. How can you say i tried to kill you?" She hissed struggling with all her might to get out of Rob's death grip, obviously going unsuccessful.

Matt shook his head at Jo telling him not to say anything about the evidence and he looked at him with a nod.

"I'm not doing anything because you deserve this Stace you've done wrong and anyone who does wrong has to pay for it. And that's what you're going to be doing, don't you understand that?"

"I've done wrong; tell that the slut of a sister of yours she took my boyfriend and that spoilt brat off of me!" Stacy hissed going redder in anger as Jo just laughed at her.

"Can you hear yourself? You left him and her, resulting in that being your fault not Troy's or Gabriella's. And Sydney isn't a spoilt little brat she's the sweetest little girl i know, and you would know that if you hadn't walked out them when things got a little rough."

"You were so much nicer with out that medicine in your blood, maybe i should have taken them earlier!"

"Okay, i think i've heard enough. Come on," Rob said taking her out of the room Matt helping him with the struggling blonde and Jo following shaking his head.

_He's My Student_

"Hey," Rob said as he sat down next to Jo in the waiting room of the station where the day started out. Jo looked up from the cup of coffee he was drinking to see Rob sat next to him.

"Hey," he said back.

"So i've got some news we've just got off the phone with the judge and he's set a court date a week from today, will you be able to come?"

"Yeah defo wouldn't miss it. I just hope she gets what she deserves you know?" Rob nodded agreeing patting Jo on his shoulder as they stood up.

"Didn't think you would," he said with a chuckle. "Tell Troy to be there too."

"Will do, thanks man. I'll see you in a week,"

"In a week," Rob confirmed. "Can you give this to Gabriella; i think she'd love it." He said bringing a clear packet from his pocket setting it in Jo's hand. Looking down at it he smiled and nodded as thanks and walked out, flagging a taxi down and headed back to his sisters and Troy's place, nothing but a smile gracing his tanned face all the way to his destination.

* * *

**Note that what ever i write including medical or police related things are made up, take it all as fiction!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I own nothing :[**

**Wow this is way long overdue, i was supposed to put it up earlier today but internet played up and wouldn't let me sign in anything :[**

**so chapter 21......**

**He's My Student**

_**Chapter 21**_

Gabriella roughly shoved the key into the hole on her front door, trying to get in the house as fast as possible. She hadn't heard from Jo all day and he said he'd ring her as soon as it was over! Surely it doesn't take a whole day to match some DNA.

Cursing as she dropped her keys from speeding, she took a deep breath and gently put them in the lock and turned them opening the front door. As soon as she stepped foot in the house her eagerness to know what had happened with Jo kicked back in.

"Jo," She shouted dropping her handbag and car keys onto the hall table, heading for the stairs, to check up stairs first. "Jo Jo are you home?" She shouted checking all the rooms, running down stairs when she found them empty.

She came to a halt, as she was about to run into the kitchen and found Troy in front of her, gently gripping her upper arms.

"Whoa El, baby slow down, where's the fire?" Troy asked and watched as she took a deep breath, closing her eyes in the process if only for a millisecond. His eyebrows rose in concern when she opened them and he saw the worry that filled them. "Hey, what's wrong?" He whispered again.

"Have you seen Jo, he'd said he'd ring when it was over and he had the results and everything but he hasn't. I wanna' know what's going on." She said hurriedly.

"I'm sure everything's fine, he said he'd ring. I'm sure he's just got side tracked or they're still working on something. He'll be here soon." Troy said soothingly bringing her into a hug and she sighed tiredly wrapping her arms around him happily accepting the hug.

"I hope so, where's Syd?" She questioned quietly into his chest and he smiled kissing her temple softly before leading her into the front room, his arm still over her shoulders.

"In here watching Sponge bob," he answered sitting down on the couch. Gabriella smiled and laughed a bit as she watched Syd dancing along with Sponge bob on the screen. Hearing someone laughing, the little girl turned, her smile widening seeing her mom and dad sat down. Giggling she jumped up from her spot on the floor and ran over to the sofa and heaved herself up, Troy helping her along, setting her on his knee.

"Hi mommy," she said waving and Gabriella smiled again leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"Hey Syd, have you had a good day at school?"

"Yeah," she said nodding vigorously. "Play sand, toys and water and dwew picture put fridge." She continued as she moved to stand up on Troy's thigh's, pulling at his hair to steady herself.

"Aw Syd, don't pull daddy's hair," he scolded gently and she let go with a giggle and a small sorry, once stood up correctly now supporting herself by holding his shoulders.

"What wrong mommy?" Syd asked as Gabriella laid her head down on Troy's shoulder with a sigh.

"Nothing I'm just worried about Jo," she said smiling when Syd smiled at the mention of her new 'uncle'.

"He comes here?" She asked again pouting, causing Troy to laugh and kiss her cheek.

"Yeah he's busy right now but as soon as he gets back I'm sure he'll play with you for a bit." Her dad reassured and the 2 year old nodded and clapped.

"Troy? Do you think everything's okay? I mean I thought he went this morning surely it can't take this long to match the DNA." Gabriella asked lifting her head off his shoulder. Troy sighed before bringing his arm over to move the hair out of her face.

"I honestly can't tell you what's happened Brie but I'm sure everything has gone fine and he's out shopping for furniture for your house that's now nearly his or something." Despite her worried mood Gabriella laughed gently.

"Furniture shopping?"

"Well that's the only thing I could think of," Troy defended himself; shifting Syd on his knee so she was out of reach of his hair. As Gabriella opened her mouth to speak the front door shut and Jo came into view whistling an unrecognisable tune.

"Jo were the hell have you been?! I thought you said you where going to phone me?" Gabriella said standing up from her seat as he went to sit down.

"Oh yeah sorry got out of the police station later than expected then I went out to see if I could find a job." He explained sitting in the chair that was opposite the sofa Troy, Gabriella and Syd where previously sat on. Gabriella smiled and launched at him, wrapping him in a hug.

"So they were Stacy's finger prints, congratulations Jo. So has there been a court date set up?" She excitedly asked as she removed herself from him.

"Yeah a week from now, Rob asked you guys to come."

"Oh yeah definitely," Troy said standing, taking Syd with him. "We wouldn't miss it, congrats dude." He continued shaking his hand as he came in front of him and Joe took it with a nod. "On another note, I think someone wants to say hi," Both guys laughed as Syd fidgeted to get out of Troy's grip and her arms stretched out for Joe to take her.

"Hey munchkin hows it going?" Syd giggled excitedly as he took her from Troy, started tickling her stomach. He sat down on the chair with Syd on his knee. "Oh Gabs I've got something for you." Gabriella turned from Troy at this and watched as he reached into a packet he produced from his pocket. Her eyes widened as she saw her necklace dangling from his fingers.

"Oh my god." Gabriella breathed bending down in front of him gently taking the piece jewellery of him. "They give it you?" She asked standing and putting it back around her neck, where it belonged.

"Yeah they've finished with all the evidence now so Rob asked me to give it to you." Jo answered still tickling Syd in his lap.

"Oh I can't believe I got it back," grinned Gabriella gently running her fingers over it, sitting back down next to Troy as they all easied into conversation, relief flooding through them as the cas was nearly over.

_Month Later, mid February. _

_Flashback._

_"We find the defendant Stacy Harrison guilty of burglary, drug use and possession and section 18 assault." The head jury said before sitting back down. Gabriella, troy and Jo's face all flooded with happiness. _

_"Miss Harrison I sentence you to 5 years without parole, take her away." Judge David Kelly said, and they watched as the police officer handcuffed and lead her out the back way of the building, surprisingly without any trouble coming from her. _

_Flashback._

Troy Bolton Residence.

Jo remembers this day perfectly when ever he was with Sydney those words come back to him and he has to smile softly at her knowing she was perfectly safe now. He watched her playing with her dolls for a moment before he turned to Troy who was sat on the couch opposite him.

"Oh a load of mail came this morning before I went out I put it on the side near the kettle." Jo said and then turned back to Syd as she poked his cheek to get his attention. Troy nodded and went into the kitchen to see them exactly where he said.

"Bills, bills, bills," he muttered flicking through them, then stopped on the second to last one as he saw the address on the corner. "Gabriella!" he called as soon as he saw it instantly recognising the address.

"What's up?" She said as she entered the kitchen and hesitantly took the letter as he held it up in front of her "Oh," she gasped hope lighting up her eyes as she speedily opened the letter. "Oh my god!" She squealed and kissed him.

"What?" Troy chuckled holding her hips. "What does it say babe?"

"It's says they've read over everything I've sent them, you know like why I want to adopt Sydney and why I think I'd be a good mother to her. They've booked someone to come round and watch us as a family and stuff and then her evaluation on how I do will decide if I can become her mom legally." Gabriella excitedly explained wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned and kissed. "I just have to give them a ring and let them know that I got the letter and they'll give a date of when the lady comes."

"That's amazing news baby,"

"Do you think they'll let me adopt her?" She asked insecurely.

"They have no reason not too!" he instantly responded and pecked her lips. "But if they don't we won't bother with them, I know who her mother is, legal or not." He whispered softly and she smiled up at him, touched at his words.

"Thank you, I love you."

"Love you more." Troy replied his voice still whispering and she giggled before attaching their lips.

"What was the rest of the mail?" Gabriella asked as they pulled back from the kiss and he shrugged walking back over to where the mail was.

"Bills, bills, bills and more bills." He muttered as Gabriella walked behind him and picked on up that wasn't on the bill pile.

"That's strange," she continued as she read that it was addressed to her but it had come to Troy's address. She hadn't officially moved in yet so how could her name be listed under this address. "Troy is there any more mail listed for me?" She asked searching through bill pile in case he'd missed place one. She knew the adoption papers would come here cause she'd put down this address on them but that was all.

"No just the adoption papers, why? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong with that?" she asked giving him the letter she had in her hands. He frowned and flicked it around in his fingers a few times.

"I have no idea," he said shaking his head.

"Look at the name," Gabriella instructed.

"Miss G Montez," he read nodding and then shrugged.

"And then the address."

"Oh my god that's my address, the papers most have gone through." He said with a grin and she laughed.

"Yeah but why haven't they notified us of this." Troy shrugged and looked at the letter in his hands and laughed. "What's funny?" she asked smiling and he lifted the letter level to her face.

"I bet this is it and they've put your name on because it was you who sorted it and by sending it here they're letting you know that the papers have gone through." Troy said and she laughed too.

"Oh yeah, duh." She said to herself biting her lip and taking the letter of him and speed-reading over what it said. "Wow this was quick. It just says that I officially live here and for Jo to move into my house and for it to become legally under his name, he'll have to go and see Julie the woman I sorted all this out with and she'll sort him out."

"Today's been a good day," Troy said with a chuckle wrapping his arms around her and she laughed nodding her agreement.

"Really good,"

"So when do you wanna go and collect the rest of the things from your house?" Troy asked as they made their way back into the front room. Jo and Syd on the floor playing what looked like My Little Pony.

Gabriella shrugged before answering, "I don't mind there's not that much stuff to get, most of my things are here anyways, I'll leave all my furniture and stuff there." Troy nodded. "What I wanna discuss is money."

"Money?" Troy asked confused.

"Yeah like I think we should split the bills, you know phone bills, electric bills and take turns buying the grocery's. I don't feel comfortable having you do all that."

"Oh okay, sure but how are we gunna do that?"

"Do you pay them when they come or does it go straight out of your account and you just get the statement."

"Straight out of my account that's what all they are in there, statements." Troy said with a gesture of his head to the kitchen and she nodded.

"Okay so we could add the amount of how much goes out at the end of the month and I could give you half or we could get a joint bank account."

"You do know there isn't much that comes into my account right?" Troy said. "I mean I only work every odd week day and sometimes on a Saturday."

"Yeah so? I don't care how much money you have Troy," Gabriella replied confused as to why he would think she would care of how much money he had coming in.

"Oh god no I didn't mean it like that, god no," Troy instantly responded seeing where she was coming from. "I just mean you're gunna have the most coming in I don't want you thinking you have to pay for everything, if I can't pay it one month. My parents help me with that kind of stuff."

"Troy I won't and we're here to help each other, if I want help pay then I will. And it's only the bills so unless you use the phone for hours or leave the water on we can deal. I moved in because I love you and so we could be a proper family and families help each other pay the bills. We're in this together now." Gabriella said with a grin.

"Yeah I know that I just don't you wasting your money having to pay everything when I can't, believe me that's happened. That's why it took me so long to pay the house off when it shouldn't have done."

"Exactly it's paid off so we won't get into that predicament." Responded Gabriella with a grin, Troy chuckled and leant over to kiss her.

"Okay so if we just split it for a few months and when everything's settled down like with you having graduation coming up an' all I'll go to the bank join them together." Gabriella concluded and didn't miss Troy's unsure frown. "Talk to me." She whispered.

"It's just you've already risked your job to be with me and I don't want you wasting the money you make doing your job on the house. I don't mind paying -"

"Troy stop, it's _our_ house now which means we split everything directly. Just think I was paying my own before just like you where, so think of it as where both better off, by splitting it where both saving some money."

Troy sighed in defeat although he still felt bad and a bit cheeky even though she offered to share the bills. "yeah I suppose you're right."

"Aren't I always." Troy chuckled at this and kissed her again. "I love you." She whispered sincerely and his chuckled turned into a grin whispering it back to her before kissing her once more and she turned to Jo.

"Jo you need to ring this number tomorrow and she'll help you with the house and stuff." Gabriella said leaning over to hand him a piece of paper with Julie's details on. He nodded and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Awesome, what was will all the squealing?" he asked taking a seat back in the chair.

"Oh the adoption papers have gone through and they're sending someone out to come and check us out." Gabriella replied and Jo grinned at the excitement shining in her tired eyes.

"Congrats Gabs,"

"Thank you. Man what time it is I'm so tired." Gabriella yawned leaning back onto the couch.

"Nearly 8, I better get this one to bed." Troy said standing up to pick Sydney just in time to see her yawn. "Say night to Jo." Syd leaned forward in her dad's arms and bent to kiss his cheek and whispered night to him.

"Well I'll go too, see you tomorrow guys." Jo said as he bid everyone goodbye before leaving.

"Night Syd love you," Gabriella whispered as she had followed Troy upstairs and tucked her in bed.

"Lwove you mommy."

"You want me to put pony's on princess?" Troy asked as he sat on her bed brushing the hair out of her face and she nodded moving her head to see the TV as he pressed play on the DVD player.

"Night sweetie I love you," He whispered kissing her head as she yawned, causing him to smile softly at her.

"Syd lwoves daddy too," she whispered before they walked out dimming the light on the way.

"Oh, I can't believe how much good can happen In one month I mean I got my necklace back and today I got a positive on the adoption and I officially live here with you and Syd."

"Mm hmm it's our first night here of _our_ house," he said smirking as he crawled above her on all fours after ridding of his pants and shirt. She giggled as he put emphasis on the '_our'_, shivering in a good way as he kissed down her neck, sending tingles through out her body.

"Mm our house, our home." Gabriella whispered in content wrapping her arms around his neck bringing his head in front of hers. "I love it." She continued with a quiet moan as he ran his hands up her stomach bringing the tank top over her head leaving her in pink panties/boy shorts.

"I love _you_," Troy whispered his breath tickling her skin as he moved his mouth down her chest taking one of her breasts in his mouth, his tongue flicking the nipple causing her back to arch and her head fall back on the pillows as his hand attended to the other. She ran her hands down his back, through his hair anywhere she could reach till she landed at his waist band of his boxers, gently pulling them down and he finished the job by kicking them off.

"I love you too," Was her breathlessly whispered reply as he kneeled up at her side, hooking his fingers at the hips of her underwear gently bringing them down, chucking them behind him. He moved back in between the v of her legs, leaning on his lower arms at either side of her head. Their heavy attempts to take in oxygen hitting each other in the face, a light sweat starting to form making his hair stick to his head. The butterflies that appeared when he was around where doing back flips in her stomach, the look he was wearing was different as he sank into her, she could tell this time was going to be different, gentle and soft. Her breathing became deeper as he slowly moved in and out making the strokes feel longer.

He loved watching the emotions cross her face and in her eyes as he made love to her. They were filled with lust love passion, everything. He gently attached his lips to hers keeping his eyes open to watch her. He watched as her eyes closed blissfully when he pulled more or less all the way out then straight back in again making all of his length bury deep inside her and she bucked up to him when he did it again making them rock back and forth together, as one.

"Oh Troy, oh." She gasped out between deep breaths as his paced picked up but it was still soft and gentle. He ran his hands over her body, as if forcing the texture and feel of her skin into his memory, their climaxes where reaching as the blissful moments as one together passed on.

"I love you baby," Troy grunted making his mark on her neck. "Come with me, for me." He muttered and she moaned her reply before he did a few more thrusts and they came together. He did a couple more as if too savour the feeling of being inside her before collapsing at the side of her instantly bringing her into his frame, holding her shuddering form against him. He brought the sheet over them correctly before the sweat dried and they began to shiver.

She rested her hand on his chest next to where her head was lying on his left peck, kissing it softly.

"That was amazing, thank you," she admitted with a breathless giggle.

"Yeah it was and thank _you_," Troy replied kissing her drying sweaty head running his hand up her arm then down her side to her hip bone and then back again. She yawned again before kissing his peck once more, mumbling

"Night, love you." Only falling asleep when she heard it whispered back seconds later.

* * *

**Note that what ever i write including medical or police related things are made up, take it all as fiction! **

**I know it's all seems rushed with the month skipping but i wanna' get it moving :D**

**Please review!?**


End file.
